Rock and Soul Mates
by 0neSeriousFan
Summary: Callie T is a world wide super star! Her music is beloved by millions. Arizona Robbins is a super star in the world of medicine. Would it ever work out between the two? AU
1. Chapter 1

**This AU was inspired by Sara Ramirez's real life. She is so freaking awesome and I wish we got to see more of her rockstar-ness on Grey's. Anyway I plan on having tons of short chapters for this series because the ideas just come randomly. I'm looking for suggestions on what do with some of the plot details, so please please review and feel free to get involved. I'd totally reference/cite anyone who chimed in. **

**I don't own anything, Grey's Anatomy and it's characters are the result of the lovely Shonda Rhimes**

**Enjoy**

* * *

_Callie T! Callie T! Callie T! Callie T! The base comes in, heavy, strong, filling the dark stage with sound. Then the piano, twinkling sound lacing through the deep base. Then her voice- Ohhhhhhh oh-oh oh-oh oh-ohhhhhhh. Perfectly melodic, airy, awe inspiring. There's a brief silence from the crowd, hearts melting, then a roar so loud the walls of the arena rattle. Shrills of enthusiasm, desire, admiration, and shock flow through the air, swirling into one loud sound that is reserved for only the greatest of greats. Boom, boom, boom! Fireworks sound in quick succession just before the lights start shining on the stage. All at once the roar heightens even more. Crowds sway forward threatening to tear past the barrier and flood the the people see her there's complete pandemonium. Her song continues- I…. I just want to knoooww… If there's someone out there for meeeee… And you… you just seem to beeee… the only one who could ever seeee… _

_The men, the women, the young, the old, everyone in the audience swoons at the sound of her serenade. Each individual felt as though the song was directed towards them. And on she went- Call me crazy I don't care, call me stupid but I swear, I cant go one day, not one day without youuuu, ooh-ooh oooohhh. So come with me a world away, come with me and just stay, don't let go, I might float on byyyyyyy._

_Who can help but to sing along, feeling as though these words were modeled after one's own searching heart. Callie T belts out hit single after hit single. She does a few lesser known tracks and some a capella that leaves the crowd silent and breathless. Her energy radiated through the building as she danced around singing of love and heartbreak, success and failure, sex and money and alcohol. And to end her 3 hour set she stood center stage in a skin tight red dress with a high-low hem featuring a train that went on for days. The fabric glittered in the lights, sweat trailed down her glowing face as she stood arms out wide, taking in all of the love from her fans. "I love you Miami. Dade County raised me and I don't show up and show out like this for any city but THIS ONE!" She elicits loud unruly roars of pride and appreciation from the South Beach crowd as she continues to gaze back at the darkness that is made up of close to a million fans. "Just know everything I do, everything I am, it's all for you!" And with that she takes a bow and the stage goes dark. The screams don't stop for a long time though. Even as people filed out there were frantic cries of "I love you", "Marry me", and "Callie T for life". Callie T was a once in a generation super star._

"Tell me I'm not amazing! Tell me I'm not freaking A-MAZING!" Callie jests as she walks towards a posse of friends and agents and technicians. All there is backstage is smiles, and hugs, and high fives for the super star songstress. She glides past the green room through the halls until she finds her dressing room. Inside there's more people offering water, towels, comfy shoes, and all types of services. Upon taking a seat she's surrounded by people pulling her dress off, throwing on robes, rubbing off make up, massaging her shoulders, and running down plans for the rest of the night. "Can someone get me a tea? That one got me, I can feel my voice cracking already." She does her best to listen to her manager and best friend, Teddy Altman, with all the post-show commotion.

"Hey, first off, you rocked that! Crowd loved you, you loved the crowd. Good to be home. Second, don't get comfortable because we got a post-show appearance at the Ciroc party at club Live. Then the jet leaves at noon for LA and we start our west coast stretch. You pumped?" Teddy looks back and forth between Callie and her iPad as she plans the party's every move. "Jesus Teddy. Do I get a break somewhere in there?" Callie leans her head back and closes her eyes enjoying her massage but dreading the non-stop movement of a 5-country, 30-state, worldwide tour. "Hey, super stars run on nothing and give it their everything. Now here's that tea," Teddy says handing her client a mug full of a fragrant and warm liquid. "You're just gonna have to grit and bear all that stupid fame and glory Torro," says the male model sprawled across the dressing room couch. Mark Sloan was a world-renowned hottie and Callie's best friend. They met in high school and reunited in New York while Mark was an up and coming model and Callie attended Julliard. Since reaching fame together the two continued to grow closer, dating on and off, but always remaining the best of friends.

"That's easy for you to say pretty boy," Callie quips sipping her tea. "All you do is show up and look good. I have to perform in front of hundreds of thousands of people then look awake at a party!" The Latina singer shakes her head at the idea of being up all night at the Ciroc party. "Hey I do plenty more than show up. I take my clothes off on occasion. Once I pinched my skin with a zipper. It's all very stressful," Mark says flatly mostly meaning it as a joke. Cal just roles her eyes and laughs at her friend. Sloan and Teddy are the only people who keep her humble and grounded. Without them she'd be just another diva with a blown up head.

When Callie's done getting changed her, Mark, Teddy and a convoy of guards maneuver through crowds of fans and paparazzi in attempts to board the tour bus. Once on board Teddy and Mark take seats towards the front while Callie hastily gets out of her sweats and into the shower. "Want some company," Mark asks slyly, again _mostly_ meaning it as a joke. "You wish pretty boy," Callie answers as she closes the door to the bathroom. Teddy gives the driver an address and the bus is off. In 45 minutes time the crew is parked behind the club and everyone is waiting on Callie to come out of her room in the back of the bus. "Let's go Torro, I'm getting drowsy and drowsy doesn't get me laid!" The model is getting impatient, as if that's news, and Teddy is tapping her toes. "What's the hold up? We told the club owner they'd have Callie T's after party for 4 hours, we're already down to 3 and a half," Teddy complains knowing she'll have to calm down some frantic business men when they get inside.

Finally the illustrious brunette springs from the room and her outfit is very sexy to say the least. Her bodice style halter lifts her breasts just right, and the tiny sequence shorts she sports highlight her curvy hips. That, paired with strappy Louboutins, a messy up do, and long dangling earrings that shape her face and neck make for a knock out look. "Close your mouths, I'm still the same chick that'd rather have on Nikes. Now let's go," Callie urges as she shuffles past her friends to the door. As she moves off the bus there's another onslaught of cameras and screaming fans. People are asking her to turn this way and look that way and to answer questions about whom she's wearing or dating. She just flashes big smiles, signs a few autographs and moves into the club. The music is loud and lively, and lot of her own stuff. Callie loved to sing about the things that make us all human but club hits were what paid the bills. Of course there was a VIP section just for the star and her friends. They were comped an endless amount of Ciroc in every different flavor. Callie asked for bottle of champagne and whatever chaser they could find to go along with it. As exhausted as she was there was really only two options, go hard or go home. Well, Callie T was already home in Miami so there was on one thing left to do. Shot, after shot, after shot, shot, shot, shot! The champagne flowed like water, often times finding its way onto the floor and into the crowd, which seemed delighted to be doused in anything coming from Callie T's direction. Bottle after bottle came, and as the night progressed the louder the music got and the more amped up Callie was.

"Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Callie leaned over the railing that separated her from the crowd and screamed, her excitement reciprocated by the masses below. She danced around the VIP section swaying her hips in a way that made every guy who could see it stand at attention. Callie pulled whomever she could get a hold of up close to her as she rocked her hips back and forth, swinging her head in rhythm with the music. Before long she was surrounded by a group of guys and girls as they all threw their hands up in compliance with the tune coming from the speakers. One woman in the crowd couldn't control herself anymore. She pushed past a few guys and when she got the chance lunged at Callie forcing their lips together. Suddenly Callie was a bit entranced. Her body stopped moving and her hands grabbed at the mystery woman's hair. The kiss deepened as Cal pushed her tongue into the stranger's mouth feeling very uninhibited from all the alcohol. The two women moved back forth as they continued to kiss, only letting up when they needed air. Eventually Callie pulled back and looked into the eyes of a true groupie. She smiled big at the idea of having the girl naked on the bus so she grabbed at her hand and practically ran out the club.

Mark quickly followed her knowing that the paparazzi would eat this story up- _Callie T is seen leaving the club with yet another woman._ She had been rumored to be in a relationship with hotshot music producer Erica Hahn. And after that a comment from Australian actress Sadie led the media to believe that the two had a fling or were at least attracted to each other. Callie never denied any of it because she considered her sexuality to be fluid. And she figured screw the media, she could love whoever she wanted. But not all her fans were down with the lesbian Callie T so Mark knew it wasn't in her best interest to ditch her own after party to bang some Jane Doe.

"No you don't," Mark scolds as he grabs Callie's hand to pull her back into the club's emergency exit. "Dude let me go," Callie growled, she got to be pretty hot-headed with all the liquid courage coursing through her. She had enough gumption on her own, she wasn't in need of any assistance from the alcohol, but she got it anyway. "This doesn't look so good Cal… you leaving with some hot chick, both of you shooting sexy eyes at each other," the male explained trying to keep his friend calm and out of trouble. "I do what I want Mark, I'm Callie T," the fiery Latina insisted. Just then the cameramen found the trio and rushed over to encircle them. The mystery woman looked around smitten by all the cameras and attention. Not wanting it all to go to waste she grabbed Callie's face and continued the make out session they started in VIP. Mark had never let go of Callie's hand and the cameras were flashing erratically. There was no question that there'd be juicy Callie-centric headlines for tomorrow's tabloids.

* * *

**Super scandalous. Sorry for such a slow start here. I really wanted to establish the parameters for this SL. What happens when Teddy finds out about the Jane Doe? Where's Arizona Robbins? Keep reading, and reviewing! Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It continues! Some more background stuff but I think you'll enjoy getting to know the characters in this new light. This is split in two (as some of the chapter will be until our girls come together) to get a look at Callie **_**and**_** Arizona. **

**I don't own anything, Grey's Anatomy and its characters are the result of the lovely Shonda Rhimes**

**Enjoy**

* * *

There's a rumbling and grinding noise emanating from the tour bus kitchen area. Inside the blender is some strange combination of ibuprophen, fruits, veggies, protein and whatever else Mark claims to be the cure to a hangover. Problem is his coveted elixir requires you be composed enough to tolerate the shrill of blender in order to escape said hang over. Callie rolls over unaware of how she's laying and falls to the floor with a loud thud. From a seat near Sloan, Teddy leans over and glances through the bedroom door. "You alive?" She's asking because Callie ditched the club around 2am, it was almost 12 and she hadn't even moved. Mark even put his ear to her nose to make sure she was breathing. Callie grabbed her side table and slowly lifted herself off the ground. Her whole body was soar, from the concert, from dancing at the club, and who knows what else. She didn't remember much after her 5th shot of Ciroc. She slid her hands through her hair and took deep breaths. Her head was throbbing. She could feel the blood pounding through her brain, her throat was on fire, and she couldn't stand to open her eyes because the light only made it worse.

Stumbling from the back, wincing at the sound of another go of the blender, Callie meandered over to where her friends were. "As your friend, I hate you. As your agent, I _really_ hate you," Teddy began not caring to baby Callie after last night's antics. "What? What happened? I don't remember doing anything too outrageous," Callie replied finally able to squint enough to see her agent's look of frustration. "You left the club half and hour early with some chick and now this!" Teddy slams a stack of tabloids on the table. Each one adorned with the same shot of Callie locking lips with an unknown while Mark seems to be desperately trying to get the same attention. "Oh my god!" Callie exclaimed realizing how totally out of it she must have been. "Who is that? And please tell me I hit that and this isn't all for nothing," the brunette begged. But all she got in return were heads shaking 'no' and a tall glass of Sloan's magic drink.

"Nope. No girl on girl for you last night. See, read right there. Apparently I seduced you and brought you back here to make sweet sweet love," Mark said with a smile pointing out the accusations from the paper. The headlines were just as ridiculous- _Callie T wants a fresh start but bad boy Sloan is holding her back; Is Callie T finally going all in with girls? Not if Mark Sloan has a say; Callie T torn between love of her life and a frivolous girl fling! _One photo and all of the sudden Callie was, bisexual, gay, confused, committed, and everything else under the sun. Her eyes widened every time she read another line in the trashy tabloids. "So, now when we get to LA you gotta go out with Mark, make nice, but not too nice, and smooth things out," Teddy instructs. "I already had Lisa give a statement about being sexuality-neutral, following the heart, Mark's a friend, blah blah blah," she continues more than fed up with dealing with Callie's poor impulsive decisions.

"I'm sorry Teddy. I wasn't really all there last night after about round 5," the Latina's words trail off as she tries to remember anything at all after she was a couple drinks in. Unfortunately she just draws blanks. She looks down and rediscovers her smoothie and drinks it down all in one breath. "Must be some headache you got going there. You never drink those willingly," Mark says looking surprised with Callie's thirst. The singer just shrugs figuring it best to just get it all down before she had the chance to gag. "Seriously Cal, as your friend, you gotta keep it together. Stuff like this," the wiser of two women gestures towards the trashy journalism, "it's gonna come back to haunt you one day." Callie just lets her head fall back against the top of the bench she's sitting on. Her eyes move across the ceiling as she wonders how exactly she got to this place- super famous, super successful, and yet super lonely, and apparently a magnet for toxic relationships.

The first stop after LA is Seattle. Callie thought it was weird but Teddy said something about people from a rainy town living the sunny life vicariously through her, or something like that. Callie didn't care where they went as long as it was far from anymore crazy anonymous groupies who got her into trouble. Then she thought about it and that was something she'd find everywhere.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

It is a wonderful sight to see. A magnificent ballroom, 40 foot high ceilings, chandeliers, ornate drapery, and catering to die for. It was the setting for an honorary ceremony put on by the Seattle City Wide Physicians Coalition. Each year they honored a doctor who proved to be exceptional and progressive. This year Arizona Robbins would be the recipient of the SCWP Physician of the Year Award. It was a unanimous decision made by the board of trustees and a panel of renowned judges. Dr. Robbins was pioneering new surgeries on a monthly basis, earning grants and gifts and honors with such haste one might think it were normal. Just recently she played a large role in landing a $25 million donation for her hospital, Seattle Grace Mercy West. Her work in recent years was unparalleled and quite frankly put everyone else to shame.

"It is an honor to stand before you all today and welcome our woman of the hour. Dr. Arizona Robbins is more than a good surgeon. She is friendly, energetic, motivated, and strong. It takes a special kind to willingly cut into a living person, but to cut into young people in attempts to safe such an innocent life, like Dr. Robbins does everyday, is truly exceptional. For six years I've had the pleasure of working alongside her and words cannot describe how much I've learned from her, been able to confide in her, and what a pleasure it is to know her. Please give a hand to the 2012 SCWP Physician of the Year, Dr. Arizona Robbins of Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital." A round of applause follows Chief Webber's speech as Arizona stands up and makes her way to the stage.

Her long black dress hugs her body in all the right places. Her hair is wound tightly into a very regal looking up do and all her diamond accessories make the look glamorous. She floats across the room already feeling as though she's going to cry at any moment. She softly grabs a few outwardly stretched hands as she makes her way to the stage. The smile on her face was only made better and more radiant by her irresistible dimples. As she makes it up the steps and to the podium she's engages in a warm embrace with her Seattle Grace superior. "Thank you," she whispered before pulling back and giving her best smile of gratitude.

The gorgeous blonde cleared her throat and looked out into the room of pristinely dressed professionals. It was always a sight to behold when so many talented individuals came together to celebrate where medicine had brought them. "I've been at SGMW for about 6 years now. I came here after working in Baltimore for a while when I finished at Johns Hopkins. At first I thought there was no way a rainy, cloudy, city like Seattle could hold a candle to the east coast. But 6 years later there's no doubt in my mind that this city is amazing. The amount of talent and dedication I see from the doctors, the perseverance and joy I see in patients, and the network of support in Seattle is like no other place I've ever been. As an army kid I've been places, plenty of places, and still Seattle is special. Up until now when people asked where I was from I'd tell them 'every where' not feeling connected to any one place. And though it pains me to leave, when I transfer to Southern Florida this summer I'll have a new answer for those who pose the question. I'll say, I'm from Seattle, because this is my home. And with that, I thank you all for the honor and recognition. Thank you!"

Arizona stood for a while eyes wet with tears as her colleagues clapped thunderously. She did her best to keep smiling though her heart was filling with sadness. She always wanted to help the under privileged and going to Miami to work in an under funded hospital was going to be honorable in deed. But still all the things she said were true. She had found a home in Seattle and she was going to miss it dearly. She sucked in a big breath, threw up a wave, and made her way off the stage. At the bottom of the steps was here best friend Alex Karev. He was stubborn, and burly, and not too sensitive, but he always had Arizona's back, which constituted him as her friend. Not to mention he was moving to Miami with her. They were hesitant about being roommates but figured it'd be temporary. Plus, Karev wasn't missing a chance to move a city full of beautiful women, sex, and sunshine. He had a lot of baggage in Seattle and he wasn't planning on taking it with him. This would be a new start for both surgeons.

* * *

**Ok so I hope you all are invested in this because I am and I'm having tons of fun. Leave your comments and let me know if you like where it's going (that is, if you think you got it figured out ;-] ) , if you love it, hate it, or whatever. It's all welcomed and appreciated! Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And, here's another. I know it seems like a lot of chapters all at once but I've been writing this and figured to just start with a bang. I'm worried it's too slow so far so let me know what you think!**

**I don't own anything, Grey's Anatomy and its characters are the result of the lovely Shonda Rhimes**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Why are we here Karev? I don't do clubs, especially not clubs like this." Arizona looks around at all the mini skirts, tube tops, busty tanks, and exposed skin. She wrinkles her nose at the slutty women all around her. Though the music is good and there's supposde to be some celebrity appearance, this scene just wasn't her thing. "Aw come on man! Look, there's women, there's drinks, maybe even celebrities for once. Just enjoy your last night in Seattle. HAVE SOME FUN," Alex yells realizing he doesn't have Arizona's full attention. She starts at the loudness of his voice and rolls her eyes. "Okay but if I'm not having fun after three drinks I'm calling it a night." So the two surgeons made there way to the bar and ordered 4 shots of tequila. The bar tender obliged and slid them a dish of lemon slices. Arizona scoffed and put on devilishly bold grin. "Oh no, I take it straight, how about you Karev," she challenges her friend who is notorious for asserting his manhood. Despite the worry in his eyes Alex tries to look unimpressed. "Yeah, I do too…" he slowly lifts the shot glass and takes a breath before downing the fiery liquid. He coughs uncontrollably as the clear fire burns his the back of his throat. Arizona downs her shot, and then another with no such reaction. "We'll leave the men's work to the real men," Arizona teases while she pats Alex on the back. He shoots her a look of embarrassment and feigned indifference. The blonde is no man but she's got balls.

Shortly after drinking down a long island Arizona loses her inhibitions and pushes her way to the middle of the dance floor. She swings her hips around and bobs her head. Her slender body twists and turns to the music. She's bouncing up and down on her toes when she feels someone behind her. She turns to see a gorgeous red head bouncing along with her. The woman isn't nearly as slutty as everyone else and Arizona is intrigued. They move closer and allow their bodies to snake past one another as they swayed to the beat. The red head whipped around and pressed herself against Arizona and rolled her hips so her ass slid over the blonde's pelvis. Arizona grabbed the woman's hands and lifted them above their heads while she rolled her own hips in similar fashion. When the song died down in preparation for the DJ to announce the celebrity appearance, the two women faced each other. "You uh… you want a drink," the red head inquired. Arizona wasn't used to being pursued, she was usually the lead, so a bit of surprise came over her before she smiled.

She agreed and walked back to the bar with the nameless lady. As the crowd went wild the two women tried to keep up their intimate conversation over their long island ice teas. The red haired beauty leaned in and resorted to whispering loudly in Arizona's ear. The blonde giggled at the tickling sensation and suggestive words. Neither of them even noticed when strobe lights came on and the base returned loud and strong as someone appeared on stage in grand fashion. They continued on, ignorant to the crowd's roar and their chanting- "CAL-LIE-T! CAL-LIE-T"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

There's so much love and enthusiasm coming from the crowd that Callie can't help but smile uncontrollably. She hadn't expected this from the Seattle natives. Maybe Teddy was right, they got their sunshine vicariously through the Latina's songs.

"What's up Seaaattttllllleeeee!" Another wave of screams bellows from the people in the club. "I came here to chill out but you seem like the type of crowd that wants to DANCE!" Shrills of agreement rang out as the crowd waited to see what the super star had planned. "Then we're gone dance tonight," Callie exclaimed pumping her fist into the air as the beat dropped and one of her newer club bangers sounded off. She sang over the beat as the relatively small crowd joined in.

_I feel a fire coming on, just let it burn. I came to party so eff what you heard. I can even hear the party from the curb. Hate me? you sure got some nerve. Don't hand me shots boy I always self serve. I'm getting gone and I don't give an F WORD!_

The lyrics send the crowd into the slurry as people jump around feeling very motivated to dance. Dancers are thrashing around as the crowd on the dance floor has increased drastically. _I don't give an F word, F word, F word, understand me clearly, F F F word, let me hear it people F F F, I don't give an F WORD! _The fans scream out the words that ring true for the club goers, and lose hold of all inhibition. The energy that fills the room suddenly takes Callie over. Sometimes she forgets how seriously crazed fans can be. Sometimes she feels like just another girl who loves to dance and sing. And right now all she wanted to do was jump in the middle of the crowd and start dancing like a crazy woman. So much so that she actually does run off the tiny stage and sing her way to the middle of the mob. At first people are so surprised that they move apart leaving her a path straight to the center of the club. Then they realize where she is and move in dangerously close.

All of the sudden Callie can hardly breath, but before the panic takes over her she brings the mic to her mouth and gives the next lyrics- _move up off me, give me space to swerve. _She pushes her arms out as she starts rocking her hips like only she can. The people pause again then back up so they can see more clearly. Callie continues to sing and when the chorus comes up again everyone starts dancing wildly trying to emulate her sound as she holds the mic out to the crowd that is now so close. Teddy is standing towards the back of the stage racked with worry. She's thoroughly concerned that someone could hurt Callie, snatch her up, trample her. She thinks how stupid her friend can be sometimes, how she doesn't always remember that she's famous and can't just jump into a crowd without guards and stuff. Then she has a brilliant idea. Her eyes get wide when she looks to her left and sees Mark smiling at his friend's antics.

"Mark," Teddy screams over the noise. "Get down there, it'd look great!" So the model takes off and makes a b-line for the Latina who's dancing right in the middle of everyone. When he reaches her, he grabs her waist and starts to move in unison. Callie shoots him a smile loving the way he always supports her, even when she's crazy. They keep dancing against each other for the next two songs and don't care one bit that the on-lookers have pulled out their phones and cameras to capture the scene. As the last tune ends Mark unexpectedly grabs Callie's face and pulls her into a sexy kiss that draws more screaming out of the crowd.

Long before then Arizona and the red head had finally taken notice the star's presence and her bold move to the dance floor. Both women stared on as the songstress and professional hotty locked lips for what seemed liked hours. "Jeez, I'd love to be him," the anonymous woman moaned as she looked at the celebrities. "I don't," Arizona said turning away. "Seems like she'd kiss anyone if it put her in the papers again. I'm not one for the flip-flop lesbian." Arizona takes another sip of her drink. She thinks about how repulsive she finds the stars to be. Sleeping with each other, with groupies, meaningless sex, and all that. She surely was not interested in being with anyone caught up in that type of life style, no way!

* * *

**So there you go. Maybe Calzona isn't meant to be if Arizona feels so strongly… YEAH RIGHT. Review please, and don't worry it's going speed up soon! Don't hold back now. Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**You ready? Because I'm just writing as it comes to be it makes my stomach drop kind of. If you're having as much fun as me please review, and if you're not **_**please review**_**. Hope you like a little hard to get!**

**I don't own anything, Grey's Anatomy and its characters is the result of the lovely Shonda Rhimes. **

**AN: Also, someone PM'ed me just to talk Grey's and was asking about what really kept me invested in the show. Well aside from the fact that Calzona is freakin amazing, Rhimes is from Chicago and nothing beats hometown pride. She is a true inspiration for me, especially because we're from the same city. Don't ask why it matters so much, it's just one of those things **

**Enjoy**

Callie finally pulled back for air and looked at her friend. He had a devilish smile that she couldn't quite explain. She'd kissed Mark before, plenty of times, and it wasn't uncommon for it to lead to… other things. But this time something felt wrong. Usually she'd feel tingly, her heart would beat fast, and there'd just be a sensation. Not like love or anything but maybe a hint of lust. Tonight though, that feeling was gone. She forced a smile on anyway and looked around at all the people egging them on. Her smile got shaky and she got a nervous feeling in her stomach. After Callie took a bow and blew some kisses she had Mark push ahead so they could get back to the stage. Once the set was over the tiny area had been turned into VIP. Red rope was up and the liquor was flowing. _Thank god, I need a drink_ the Latina thought to herself. She was careful to take it slow though. She was still reeling from the night in Miami.

After finding the red head Arizona wasn't sure where Alex had gone. She figured he'd found some slutty chick asnd was making out in the bathroom or something. She finished her drink as she continued her conversation with the woman who's name remained unknown. Well Alex hadn't been hooking up with anyone. He'd been just another guy in the crowd gawking at Callie T's curves and fist pumping to her songs. The shots of tequila and a couple of beers made Karev forget his manly man persona and he just let loose. What's more, when Callie T had left the dance floor he was hell bent on pursuing her. He decided he wouldn't be happy until he got him and Arizona autographs. Yeah, Karev must have been drunk because he was actually trying to do something nice for the blonde, for no reason. Once Alex made it to the stage he wobbled a bit as he craned his neck to see Callie. When he spotted her his voice rang out trying to get her attention. "Callie T! Hey, Miss T! I was just wondering… I just thought maybe… Callie T, over here!" Karev was jumping up and down waving his arms.

By some small miracle Callie noticed the man at the edge of the stage. He was kind of cute flailing his arms around like a kid. She laughed at the sight and told the security to bring him up. Callie T wasn't the type of celebrity who just blew her fans off. Everyone who made an effort to show her love usually got gratitude in return. A large man in a black shirt and dark glasses grabbed Karev's arm and lifted him on stage as if her were a toddler. Alex squirmed a little not use to being flung around, but when he planted his feet on stage he almost imploded with excitement. "Aw man, thanks. I mean I'm a huge fan. It's a real honor. I'm Alex…" the doctor says before clearing his throat to continue, "Dr. Alex Karev. Big fan…" He stuck his hand out for a shake then looked surprised with himself. "Oh… sorry… can I touch you… I mean, not _touch you_ touch you… or just… could I get an autograph?" Alex managed to actual form a coherent sentence in the face of the gorgeous songstress. Callie reached out to shake his hand and asked if he had some paper. When Karev answered no, Callie picked up an unopened bottle of Grey Goose and asked Teddy for a marker. "Who's it to," she asked still smiling at the star-struck Alex. "Oh… ummm me, Alex…annnd," he turns around to search the crowd for Arizona. When he eyes her at the bar he points a finger in her direction, "her! My friend Arizona." Callie glanced over at the bar and tried to see the woman Alex was referencing. "The red head," she asked curiously not thinking much of it. "Uh, no the blonde next to her. With the blazer." Callie strained to see but as if on cue Arizona spun around on the bar stool and looked up in the Latina's direction. She must have noticed Karev pointing and waving at her because her eyes got wide and she titled her head in confusion.

Callie lost her breath. Her mouth went dry and her heart thumped in her chest. She felt like someone was physically squeezing her and she could barely breath. All she could comprehend was that a woman, so much like an angel, was sitting just a couple hundred feet from her. The blonde had shiny golden locks that fell to her shoulders, flawlessly long legs that went on for days, and soul piercing blue eyes. Eyes that seemed to glow even in the darkness of the club. Eyes that had put Callie in a trance. "That's A-R-I-Z-O-N-A," Alex explained of Arizona's name. Callie snapped back to reality. "Yeah like the state, I got it," she said as she scribbled out an autograph on the bottle of vodka. _To Dr. Alex and the lovely Arizona. Much love –Callie T. _Alex read over the note and grinned unashamedly. "How about we go let your friend get a look?" Callie suggested as she needed some reason to go see the blue eyed beauty. Sure she was a celebrity but all of the sudden she felt like the average Joe chasing after the girl next door.

_What is Alex doing up there_, is all Arizona can think. She looks up on stage and her only real friend is waving frantically as he stands next to a superstar. Then she's the singer look her dead in the eyes. For a tiny moment her whole body stops, her heart, her breathing, her eyes locked in. The hair on her neck stands up. And just as quickly it fades away as the anonymous woman next to her leans over and whispers in her ear again. This time it's suggested that the two of them leave the club and go back to Arizona's place. Surprised, Ari turns to see a lustful glow in the stranger's eyes. She would, she really would, but she couldn't. She drove Karev to the club and had promised not to ditch him, and her apartment was a mess anyway. She had boxes everywhere and was living out of suitcases. "I'm sorry but I can't, my friend's riding with me tonight," Arizona says slowly trying to fight the urge to break her promise. "That's too bad," the woman said as she hopped off the stool and brushed her hand over the blonde's thigh. Arizona quivered from the touch and gave a look of disappointment. _Karev sucks_ she thought. He dragged her out here and now she couldn't even capitalize on the trip because he was trying to rub elbows with some high rollers.

Arizona becomes so wrapped up in downing another long island that she doesn't see Karev and Callie until they're right in front her. Teddy wasn't having anymore wild trips into the crowd so Alex and a body guard just hovered as Callie handed the Grey Goose bottle to the peds surgeon. Arizona hesitantly reached out for it with both hands. It was one of the two and half foot tall big bottles people always referenced in club music. Once she had a good hold on it she twirled it around and read the words that were sloppily written in black sharpie. Callie shot her a smile, the kind of smile that got people to go back to her hotel usually. Arizona just lifted an eyebrow and pursed her lips. "It's a gift," Callie said loudly trying to talk over the music. Alex stood behind her giddily nodding his head. Ari wasn't all that impressed. Some mega wealthy super diva had handed her some huge, probably complimentary, bottle of vodka. That didn't ring out as romantic or sweet in any way. If anything it was kind of cheesy and suggestive. Callie kind of assumed the blonde was a big drinker, and a hard drinker too, because there's nothing dainty about shots of unflavored straight-up Grey Goose.

"Well, I'm not much for vodka but thanks anyway," Arizona quips as she pushes the bottle back into Callie's hands. The brunette doesn't get it. Everyone, absolutely everyone knew who she was, or at least had some idea, so there's no way anyone was turning down and autograph… and liquor! Arizona spun around putting her back to the Latina, so Alex stepped in and relieved Callie of the bottle. "She's um… just tired. Gets like that when she's not getting laid," he explains. There was no way Ari was going to mess this up, he'd gotten into VIP, met someone famous, and got an autograph. No one would believe him if the blonde scared all the proof away. "Well I can help with that," Callie yells over Karev's shoulder at the one woman who wasn't interested. But when she got sight of Arizona's look of disgust she started kicking herself internally. Why couldn't she keep her big mouth shut, this chick obviously wasn't the groupie type.

"What did you just say?" It wasn't like Arizona had never been hit on before. Usually she was super flattered, super! But the sound of entitlement and cockiness dripping from Callie T's voice was gut churning. She felt like some scum ball was trying to get her in bed, and what made it worse was that the scum ball was almost sure she'd oblige. "I'm sure you're not used to dealing with _real_ people, so I'll cut you some slack. I am a world-renowned pediatric surgeon. I rock at saving lives. And I'm not some groupie that's dying to have their picture plastered up on TMZ. So do us both a favor and graciously take my no for _no_. Or are you entitled, cocky, _and_ rapey?" Callie winced at the harsh words. She hadn't felt so rejected since she didn't make the cast of _All My Sons_ her freshman year at Juilliard. What was happening? She had offered an autograph, a lot of alcohol, a smile, a little sex. Was this blonde really not into her, like really, was that possible? Oh, it was, and the look on Arizona's face stood as a huge reality check for super star.

Callie felt very plain all of the sudden and could feel the urge to cry building in her chest. So she nodded her head and looked around nervously, hoping no one else could see how hurt she was. She back up slowly and then turned on her heels to leave. As she walked away, Alex looked at the bottle, then at Arizona, then at Callie. "Hey, thanks so much! You rock!" The brunette just flung a wave hand over her shoulder as she didn't dare turn around and have to face the blonde again. "Are nuts? Callie T just offered you sex and liquor and you said no?" Karev was utterly appalled, and quite jealous he wasn't extended a similar offer. "Well, she should learn how to treat a lady," Arizona quipped. She signaled to the bartender to get her another drink, what she had said echoed in her head and started to sound way too harsh. Back in VIP Callie plopped down on the couch and took in an entire bottle of beer all in one motion. "What happened, someone step on your toe," Mark asked sensing Callie's somber mood. "Got rejected," a deep voice said from behind them. Callie shot the bodyguard a nasty glare, she was silently threatening his job, so he looked away. "Got rejected? By who?" Mark hadn't heard anything like that since Callie struck out with Bobby McLyle back in the sixth grade. His friend was an open hearted knock out star! Who'd say no… "Who? Just the most beautiful woman I've ever seen… that's all," Callie frowned as she said it. "She's flawless, and thinks… I'm rapey. Of course!"

**Ooooh it's getting hot in here. Callie's not rapey… will Arizona ever see? Can you tell how hyped I am about this, I hope so. Anyway I'd love to hear anyone's ideas, suggestions, critiques, accolades- I love it all! Keep reviewing and I'll keep updating. Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Still waiting for our girls to unite but there are still some obstacles to overcome... bear with me, here goes another chapter!**

**And to my guest reviewer- we'll see how far flowers get her :)**

**I don't own anything, Grey's Anatomy and its characters are the result of the lovely Shonda Rhimes  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Arizona woke up with her arms wrapped around a trash can and all her clothes still on. Her head was pounding, and she felt like she could still hear the music from the club. Her throat burned something terrible and she began to regret trying to show up Karev with the tequila. Speaking of Karev, he was sprawled out on her bedroom floor hugging a body of Grey Goose with nothing on but his briefs._ Karev was totally not that manly _Arizona thought as she peered down at the half naked, brief wearing, friend of her's. She jabbed at his side with her foot and just sighed at the lack of response. She already hated dealing with her own hangovers, and now she had to get Alex presentable as well. The hospital was having a going away breakfast for them as this would be their last day in Seattle. The blonde slowly made her way to the bathroom concentrating hard on not falling. Some cold water on her face helped clear her head before she decided to get some coffee, and some aspirin. Two little white tablets fall into her hand, then a third for good measure, and with a swig of water she's well on her way to recovery. Now for Alex. "Come on get up. Let's go!" Arizona's head was still throbbing but yelling was all she could think to do.

Alex wakes with a start and looks around slowly. When he realizes he's not in his shoebox sized apartment he twist his face with confusion. "Did we…" he says worried that his charm became irresistible for Arizona. "Ha! No… hell no. Get up and find your clothes. We need to be in the hospital in an hour." Karev looked relieved because he that Zo was hot but he didn't like messy roommate situations. "Coffee?" he yelled after the blonde who'd headed towards the kitchen. She assured him there'd be plenty of caffeine if he'd hurry up and get dressed. Two quick showers, some Febreze, and a couple coffees later, both doctors were ready. Of course Arizona was better groomed than her male counterpart but no one really expected different. Today was going to be fun but also very sad. Arizona would miss SGMW and hoped that she would be happy in Miami.

"I hope they have those little donut holes," Alex says wishfully. The pair walked out the door with the last of Arizona's boxes on a trolley and bags on their shoulders. The blonde looked around and smiled, she'd always remember this place fondly. Then she closed the door, ending a chapter of her life and gearing up to start anew.

* * *

The sunlight woke Callie much earlier than she'd hoped. After her hit and miss with Miss Arizona she went hard on the liquor before calling it a night. She still remembered more than she wanted to. The goal was to drown out the memory of the stunning blonde but instead the alcohol had etched the image of her into Callie's mind. She couldn't describe the butterflies in her stomach, or her jittery nerves, or her stupid mouth, when she was around the woman. She'd met thousands of beautiful people but something was so different last night. The way her heart crowded her throat and interrupted her breathing at the sight of piercing blue eyes, the way her heart crashed at the sound of rejection, and the way her heart fluttered even this morning at the thought of it all. It was all simply indescribable.

In the middle of her recollections Callie hears a knock at the door. It's Teddy trying to fill her in on the day's schedule and plans for the rest of the week, which is the last week of her tour. "How's my super star?" Teddy asked with more chipper than the singer is prepared for. "Look, Mark told me some crazy person didn't recognize you in the club last night. Don't worry about it, it's Seattle, it's not exactly a Mecca for pop culture," Teddy said not really noticing Callie starring out the window. "Morning's free, so grab a Sloan smoothie and go see some sights, or whatever. Plane's at 4, sorry we're going commercial, I tried to get the jet but there's something about maintenance… I don't know. And when we touch down in Vegas we've got four different appearances so you should sleep on the flight." Teddy looks up and finally sees that Cal's not heard one word. She sighs knowing exactly what her friend is thinking. "Cal, they'll be plenty of other mysterious women to chase-" Teddy stops abruptly as Callie whips around with a look as if she's had an epiphany.

"Don't we know some guy who does private investigation stuff?" Callie's looking at her manager with eyes full of excitement and anticipation. "Oh no, no no no! You're not tracking her down Cal. That's like stalking," Teddy replies. Callie frowns at the word choice. First she's rapey, now she's a stalker, where do people get this? "Please, Teds. I can't stop seeing her in my mind. It's bugging me. I'm not going to be any good at the shows and appearances feeling like this," Callie pleads. She's begging like a toddler and her big brown eyes are impossible to say no to. Teddy shoots the PI a text offering Dr. Alex Karev as an associate and only Arizona as a first name. It's not a lot to go on but Teddy tries to reassure her friend it'd be okay. Apparently finding someone named Arizona in the state of Washington wasn't that hard. It only took a quick Google search for the PI to find a Facebook event page with her as the guest of honor.

_Come join the SGMWH staff in saying fare well to the astounding Dr. Arizona Robbins and Dr. Alex Karev. Their honorable move to the under-funded hospital Miami General, is something we can all look up to, but they will be missed. Brunch will be held in conference room G- 11-2pm- Friday._

Teddy didn't even think of trying to stop Callie as she rushed into the hotel bathroom to get ready. "Hurry up Teds, it started 30 minutes ago!" The shower starts running and the manager just shakes her head. Callie was an absolute handful, but it was due in large part to her big heart. Only she would track down someone who was completely uninterested in hopes of wooing said person. "I'll get the car," Teddy shouted towards the bathroom. Callie hastily washed away the night's events and all her inhibitions that came from the firm disinterest expressed by the blonde. The hopeless romantic of a singer thought maybe if she could get one more chance there was something there. And what if it was more than just some casual encounter. The woman was moving to Miami, there was a chance that they could maybe be something real. Just maybe…

* * *

There's a light round of applause as people realize that Arizona and Alex have arrived. The two doctors smile at all the warm faces that have come to see them off. There's a generous amount of food and beverage. Arizona and Alex make sure to steer clear of the mimosa's, they were of the few people not operating that day but the club still had them reeling. Everywhere Arizona turned there was someone wishing her good luck, lending advice on being new in a hospital, recommendations of what to do in Miami, and things like that. Chief Webber was especially kind. He had been the one who convinced the board to hire Arizona, straight out of residency, as a department head. It was practically unheard of but he knew the Johns Hopkins alum was more than fit for the job. Six years later he was sad to see her go but proud to have watched her prove him right. As Webber tried to give Arizona pointers on unpacking fragile stuff there's a shrill that cuts through the casual mood in the conference room.

"Oh my God, Callie T!" someone shouted. Every head turned to the door where the star stood holding an oversized bouqet of flowers. Clad in a fitted Armani t-shirt, Ray Bans, and skinny jeans there was no question that she was the real deal. Suddenly the professionals in the room became a mob of senseless teenage fans. Everyone kind of forgot that this was suppose to be Arizona's day. Callie did her best to be cordial to the excited doctors but she kept insisting that she was just there to see Arizona. The blonde was standing right where the chief had left her mid-conversation. She just stared at Callie as her blood boiled. It seemed to her the star was just trying to be a big shot, prove how desirable she was, and showed up to rub it in Arizona's face. Well it was working, but not in a good way. The peds surgeon was infuriated. Hadn't she said no, hadn't she been dead serious? Last night for a while she felt bad for what was said but now she wished she had said more.

Callie spotted the woman and made her way over and offered the flowers. "For a real person, a real woman. Just wanted to say congratulations on your big move," Callie said with a smile. "Do you think you're cute, or funny, or what?" Arizona asked in a tone that the brunette didn't expect. Callie thought she had finally done something the woman might like. "I don't find it charming that you stalked me, after I said no, and crashed my going away party. Why would this be okay?" Callie was speechless. There was no winning with this one. "Unless you got a new personality miraculously overnight I still feel the same as I did then…" Arizona waited for Callie to respond but all she was getting was a look of complete shock.

"I just thought I'd apologize for last night, I was an ass. I didn't mean to impose," the star explained. "Well, you did, so thanks. Now you've ruined my last night, _and morning_ in Seattle. Happy?" After she finished Arizona through her hands in the air and let them fall to her sides. She turned to see all her co-workers staring with amazement. Suddenly she felt angry and embarrassed, so she scooped up her coat and purse and stormed out, dropping the bouquet in the garbage can by the door. She hastily made her way to the parking lot not caring that she was leaving Karev. For all she cared he could take a taxi, he probably invited the crazed celebrity.

Callie chased the blonde out of the hospital. When she caught up to her in the parking lot the Latina songstress felt more determined than ever. "Could you just wait a second," Callie said firmly, then she grabbed Arizona's arm forcing her to turn around. The blonde yanked away but stood to hear the brunette out. "Look I'm sorry I crashed your going away party. I thought you might like… well usually people want me around… I don't know. But, I like you Arizona. There's something about you that I can't stop thinking about. Just… can we at least talk," Callie finished with enough confidence for a smile. That had to be a genuine enough speech for the blue eyed woman to give her a chance. Arizona thought for a moment. She saw in Callie's eyes that she meant what she said but something still made her uncomfortable. Then she realized and it was on the tip of her tongue.

"You… y-you're just a player. It's not me you like _Callie T._ It's the hunt, the chase, the conquest. You like how I look, how I resist, how I make you work for it. Well I'm not wild game here, I'm a person, a woman, and I'm not joking when I say stay away from me. I'm not interested." And again Callie was hit with a blow to the gut. How could she not even know this lady and still her heart felt broken? Maybe she went temporarily insane because instead of walking away she moved forward and pulled Arizona into a deep kiss. And she thought, maybe just for second, Arizona kissed her back. But she felt the woman pushing away and let go. The two stood staring at one another trying to catch their breath. Finally, the blonde managed to say something.

"You… are… really, truly, crazy. If you ever come near me again, so help me God, I will drop you. And I was raised by a marine, so please don't let these sparkly eyes fool you. I _will_ drop you." Then she was off. Arizona quickly made it to her car and jumped in. She sat in the driver's seat a while before she started shaking the steering wheel. Why did she feel like this? How could she detest a lifestyle so much but feel this way about someone living it? When Callie kissed her, her whole body set afire. It felt like falling, falling straight in the brunette's arms… falling in love. How could she feel like this and have said such terrible things? Shit!

* * *

**O-M-G, so Arizona feels it too but now she'll get on a plane to Miami and that's a big city. Will the star-crossed lovers ever come together? Read on, review please, and thanks for the love! Peace!**

**(Oh and don't worry, that subliminal hunger games reference was intentional… and now it's now so subliminal hehe!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know Arizona has been a bit of bitch, and unfortunately that stays for one more chapter. Please don't be mad, we get happy perky Arizona later, promise! **

**Enjoy!  
**

It was 4 o'clock and Arizona was now in the airport. She couldn't shake this incessant feeling that she should have been nicer. Maybe she should have given Callie a chance, it couldn't have hurt. Arizona was full of regrets now that her stomach was full of butterflies, and not because she was scared of flying. These were the kind of butterflies you feel when you have your first kiss. The butterflies that come when you're in bed with the person you love. The type of butterflies that stay a whole lifetime if you hold on to the one who stirs them. But it didn't make sense to the blonde that one stupid little kiss could have that kind of affect. Instead she blame the feeling it on the flying, but in the back of her mind she knew better.

* * *

"Ted I hate flying commercial. We always get ambushed in the terminal," Callie complained. She was feeling sad, and hurt, and angry. There was little confidence that she would be able to graciously handle fans today. Any other day the love was reciprocated, but Callie felt dark and frustrated instead of loving. Teddy knew all too well what had happened earlier when she saw the blonde run away from Cal in the parking lot. When the coast was clear she went and got the brunette and drove her back to the hotel. They needn't talk about it in the car, Teddy knew from the looks of things that Arizona was still shutting down the star's advances.

"You're wearing glasses, a baseball cap, a hoodie, and your hair's in a ponytail. If anyone recognizes you they have a serious problem with how they prioritize their visual attention. They'd have to stare for hours," the manager assures, and it's somewhat true. At a glance Callie looked casual enough to blend in, but people don't just glance when you're walking around with an entourage of five, if you include bodyguards. "Relax Torro. You look like hell," Mark says frankly. Her encounters with Arizona had left Callie looking down in the dumps. And a frown does a lot to change one's appearance. Callie rolls her eyes in response to her friend.

"Let's just get to the AirClub Lounge, I need something sugary and unhealthy." The broken super star rubbed her temples in attempts to soothe her mind. Nothing really made sense the last 24 hours. She figured things couldn't get much worst so she might as well indulge in something high in calories. Maybe some ice cream, with chocolate syrup, and crumbled cookies… yeah something terrible like that would make it all better.

* * *

Being a pediatric surgeon paid well, especially as an attending. But most of the traveling Arizona did was with company money so she always flew coach. Always in the middle seat, with no leg room, and crying babies. Not today! Since this was a personal trip Arizona splurged a little on deluxe first class. She didn't even know they offered such a thing. Online it said there were loveseats instead of airline recliners, free drinks, and passes to the AirClub Lounge. Despite the steep price Arizona bought herself a ticket thinking she'd start her new journey on a high note.

When the blonde found the lounge reserved for club members and big spenders she felt out of place. Everyone had on suits, toted around brief cases, and seemed very occupied with their phones. She sat down her bags and took a seat at the bar to wait for her flight to Miami. She ordered a Sprite, not being one to drink before a flight, and tried not to think about Callie. For some reason Ari started feeling tense and thought maybe she was more nervous than she expected. Looking around at the people in the lounge she felt shaky. And when she saw her sitting 3 seats down, with a huge ice cream Sunday, she almost fell off her chair. Of all the places the super star could be she was right next to Arizona… _again_.

Ari didn't know what to do. She thought to maybe go over and apologize, but then she would seem to have some split personality problem. Maybe she could send Callie a drink as a truce and leave it at that. The blonde was quietly panicking, then she thought the best thing to do would be to call her best friend.

"Karev! Callie T is here, in the lounge, right next to me."

"Well try not to be an ass this time," Alex replied harshly. He was waiting for the plane in the terminal with a bunch of nobodies and wished he were in Ari's shoes.

"What should I do Alex? Should I say something… like sorry, or… hi," Arizona whispered. But before Alex could answer Teddy came and told Callie their flight was boarding. The star dropped a hundred on the counter and walked off, ice cream in hand. Maybe it was the creamy treat that caused her to leave her glasses, and when Arizona noticed them on the seat she walked over to grab them. "I'll call you back, bye," she rushed Alex off the phone and stared at the frames. No doubt Callie had more glasses, and could replace these with ease, but something was telling the blonde to return them anyway.

She darted out of the lounge and swung her head around trying to spot the baseball cap the star was wearing. The surgeon wasn't really thinking, just reacting. The butterflies had turned against her and she desperately needed to find the brunette, to say sorry. There it was! A black cap with a red flaming basketball was moving towards the terminal for a flight to Las Vegas. Arizona took up a jog to catch up to the singer and her group. Upon reaching Callie she ignored the security personnel and moved in front of her so she couldn't walk past.

* * *

"Woah, watch i-" Callie stopped before she could let her frustrations out on the person in her way. She immediately recognized the dreamy sapphire eyes in front of her. "Arizona?" The blonde could only nod. She held out the glasses before fumbling with her words. Eventually she explained how she was in the lounge and saw Cal leave them behind. The tiny smile Callie had on fell, her face became very flat and cold. She gave an empty thank you and tried to walk away. Arizona was taken aback. Why wasn't the singer over the moon to finally have her full, non-hostile, attention? The blonde figured it was because she was right all along, it was the chase Callie T was after, not the person. So she laughed sinisterly to herself and said out loud, "figures…" Callie paused but didn't turn around so Arizona continued on talking to the brunette's back. "… it's so obvious who you are. Just another celebrity caught up in the life. Well I'm sorry I wasn't available enough for you. And really I hope you don't expect anything different for others. Why would people be open with you, or friendly, when you're whole life is a show. Nobody even knows you're real name because you are that much of a diva that you hide it. It's… ridiculous… But whatever, enjoy your $1,000 glasses. Or not, buy some more… just whatever."

Callie lifted her eyes off the floor and looked at Teddy. Her manager was one of her best friends and she could see the annoyance in Teddy's eyes. Ted shook her head at the blonde's speech. She did know Callie, how big her heart was, and how much she put her all into things. Truthfully the blonde didn't have a clue. So she tried to get Callie to walk away. And they did, but after a few steps forward the fiery Latina spun around and locked eyes with the blonde.

"You know what? You think you know me. You think you're so down to earth because you're an 'every day person'. Well you _don't_ know me. My name is Calliope Iphigenia Torres, daughter to Carlos Torres, of _Hermosa Voz_ hotels. And I hide my name because my family is filthy rich and I didn't want people thinking I was handed this. I've worked my ass off to be here… at Julliard, where I led my class, on Broadway, where I starred in a musical at 19, even off Broadway, where I fought for people to embrace me as a singer and not just a stage performer. Not once was something handed to me because my name is Torres. I put in the work and I earned it… Oh, and Calliope just doesn't sound cool enough for a stage name, so there! You see… you don't know me _at all_ Dr. Robbins."

Arizona was shocked. Since the two first met she was so aggressive, so stand-offish, all while accusing Callie of being those very things. She had made terrible assumptions based on what she read in the papers and saw on the news. She'd been acting like the very person she disliked the most. And now here she was in front of a stunning woman who was only trying to get to know her and there were no words. Her mouth got dry and her throat closed. Arizona expected tears to come but she couldn't even manage that. Callie's honesty and willingness to be vulnerable was beautiful and breathtaking. What had Arizona been thinking?

"Whatever, don't say anything, I get it, I won't bother you anymore," the brunette says with defeat. Her eyes had stayed connected with Arizona's but she couldn't tell what the blonde was thinking. So, after about a minute of watching the woman frown and stall Callie was decidedly finished with the whole thing. She would just find a way to not think about those blue eyes that made her heart melt. She walked away.

"I think it's nice," Arizona finally blurted out. The sight of Callie leaving had pushed the words to come. When the singer turned and looked confused Ari continued. "Your name, Calliope… I think it's beautiful." Now Callie was stuck. As much as the jeers hurt, the compliment felt so warm that it could have undone a lifetime of rejection, which it did. Cal felt like every failure she had up until that moment was worth it because at least she got this one victory. _She thinks my name is beautiful…_

* * *

**I hope you're smiling big like I do every time I read that last bit. So now that you know where it starts, how will things go now, will it last? Review and let me know what you think is coming, if you like this one, or hated it. Let me have it! Peace!**

**(A/N: Hermosa Voz means beautiful voice in Spanish. Calliope means beautiful voice in Greek. So that's a little back ground on the weird hotel name)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**I won't babble on more than I have been. Sorry for the delay, I know I said this one would go faster but some writer's block stumped me on all three fics. Here's another piece of the super star/surgeon romance. Loving this story if I do say so myself **

**I don't own anything, Grey's Anatomy and its characters are the result of the lovely Shonda Rhimes.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_She thinks my name is beautiful…_

Callie T has found herself without a thing to say. All that comes is a smile stretching from ear to ear. The airport noise has vanished, the entourage has disappeared, the floor is gone, and it is just she and Arizona. There's this electricity between them, until a voice comes over the intercom and calls out her flight again. The smile dropped off her face instantly as Teddy laid a hand on her shoulder and urged them to go. But they_ couldn't go _Callie yelledinside her head. Arizona was there, _right there_, actually allowing Callie to see her for real. No walls, no anger, no judgment. Just the real Arizona Robbins who really did have a big heart. And it was that big heart of her's that kept Ari standing right along with Calliope as they just soaked in each other's presence.

"I uh… We got a flight to Vegas, so…" Callie tried to sound normal as she explained why she couldn't run to Arizona, grab her, and never let go.

"Yeah, go ahead. You've probably got some big show. No worries," Arizona says with the faintest air of disappointment. She had come to her senses but it was too late. Callie had to go, and that'd be it, the end of them knowing each other. She turned away with her eyes going everywhere except back to Callie's. She couldn't look back in the brown eyes feeling it would be the last time.

"Wait!" Callie yelled. This wasn't over. She lived in Miami, Arizona was moving to Miami, what was stopping them from just exploring, seeing where things went. "I'll be back in Miami in week. Maybe we could… just… hang out or grab some food?" Again Callie T wasn't a super star anymore. Instead she was just Calliope Torres trying desperately to charm a lady who'd caught her eye.

Arizona whipped around with the brightest smile adorned with her heart stopping dimples. "I'd love that," she answered with a nod and a quick glance off to the side. If she kept staring into the face of the brunette beauty she'd start blushing for sure. Upon hearing her answer Teddy felt it was time for the group to actually go. If Callie wasn't an A-list celeb they surely would have been left. Callie reluctantly walked away but her grin never left. The sound of the blonde's kind words echoed on until she touched down in Vegas two and a half hours later.

* * *

Arizona met back up with Karev and he couldn't help but notice her giddy expression. It was somewhere between ecstatic and shocked. If it were even possible for the peds specialist to be more perky she had reached new heights. "What's your deal? Did you tell someone else famous to go screw themselves," Alex asks thoroughly annoyed with waiting while some baby cried.

His crappy mood couldn't bring Arizona of her high. She was trying to tell herself to play it cool, they didn't even have official plans. It wasn't even certain Callie would get a hold of her once they were both in Miami. Still her mind was all over the place with excitement, and anticipation, and then out of nowhere, worries. The stupid butterflies in her stomach had momentarily forced her guard down. It was still a very real chance that Callie was living the life Arizona suspected. A life of frivolous spending, casual sex, and zero privacy. The nicest, kindest, most humble person couldn't change the way Hollywood operated. Sometimes it wasn't the celebrity's intention to get sucked into it all. But the industry was often times too unethical, without morals, and too scandalous, to fight.

"I think I have a date with Callie T next week," the blonde says looking at Alex blankly. With everything shooting through her head she'd lost the giddy expression from before.

"You're kidding right? You call her a rapist and now you're dating, what the hell?" Alex is beside himself with jealousy. He loved Ari, really, despite their vastly different personalities. But this seemed like a cruel joke. It wasn't even a sure thing Callie T was gay, but Arizona won her over with anger? It didn't make sense.

"I'm going on a date with a celebrity. That's weird right," the blonde asks, her face still empty while her mind figured things out. "More like freaking awesome," Alex said smugly. He looked straight ahead, away from his friend, the envy was getting to be too much. But Alex hated feeling envious, he thought of it as a woman's trait. So sitting next to the person he called a friend green with lady feelings didn't last long. He decided to try and be helpful because Arizona was clearly at a lost.

"Just be yourself," he begins. The blonde was still wrapped up in her own thoughts and looked at Alex confused. "_If_ she comes around, then just be yourself. That's all you've been doing. Well maybe the happier version is better, but still, just go with the flow. She's obviously into whatever it is about you Robbins," Alex finishes. He was referencing the tendency for strangers to take a liking to the peds surgeon. People can't help but love Arizona. Her smile, and energy, was always adored by everyone she met.

Even Arizona knew what affect she had on people and her friend's words were a solid reminder. She nodded her head as her smile returned. "Right. You're right, just be me… It's just… she's really gorgeous Alex. Have you seen her? What are we going to talk about, all I can think around her is _you're hot_, and that's really crappy conversation," the blonde says distressed. Ari was having a hard time calming herself down from anticipation of a date that wasn't even set. Karev just rolled his eyes because she was clearly past being helped. The only thing that'd get her to relax would be actually going on that date. Alex prays silently- _please let Callie come shut this woman up._ Unfortunately it would be at least a week before Arizona stopped worrying. And she didn't let up, not on the plane, not in the Miami Airport, not in the taxi, not _at all_.

* * *

_The cheering went on and on. It made the building shake and the walls rumble. The excitement was heavy enough to take your breath away. The roar was deafening and all Callie T was doing was smiling into the abyss. "I can't believe all this love here in Vegas tongiht. I feel… I feel absolutely amazing right now. You all know what I'm saying, that feeling you can't explain? I just want to sing. Can I sing to you all about it?" The sound that came in response to Callie's question was not of this earth or time. It was full of approval, love, and yearning. The Las Vegas crowd didn't just want Callie to sing they needed her to sing. So when the guitar came in low and melodic the 700,000 fans went silent. It was as if everyone stopped breathing so they could hear. _

_Softly she started- "All of these lines across my face, tell you the story of who I am, so many stories of where I've been, and how I got to where I am…"And they watched. Hearing wasn't enough so their eyes become fixated upon the singing goddess. Look close enough and you could see each note rising from her chest, spilling from her heart, before it drifted through the air. Then she gathered a breath and the song stormed from within. "Swam all across the ocean blue. I crossed all the lines and I broke all the rules, but baby I broke them all for you, ohhhh." The thunderous cheers return full force as the sound of her voice rivets the soul. _

"_These stories don't mean anything, when you've got no one, to tell them too, it's truuueeee, that I was made for youuuu. Oh yeah, well it's trueeee, that I was made, for youuuuuuu." With that the guitar strums out slowly and the crowd erupts once more. There's nothing quite like when Callie T sings a song from the heart, from deep within, from a place of truth._

Callie's out of energy at the end of the show. All she can give to her team is big smiles and panting breaths. Something about the night seemed surreal. Her shows were great, once in a lifetime events, but tonight was special. For Teddy there was no need to ask because it was obvious what had made this show so incredible. Mark was no fool either.

"I bet I know who that was for," he says prodding for the singer to confess. "What? Who what was for?" Callie asks plopping down on a couch in the back. Mark gave her a look. _The Story_ was a song she covered for her very first album, it was hardly a typical piece for her concerts, especially one in Vegas.

"You just sang your guts out about love and soul mates. Was that on the set list?" he inquires sarcastically. His face says it all because it was obvious her moment with Arizona had sent her off. It's kind of cute how Callie can't keep things in. She was too honest to even go one show without spilling her heart out for everyone to see.

"What? It's an oldy but goody. They loved it, I loved it, everyone's happy," she says with a smile hoping to seem nonchalant, but it was no use. The model knew then just how smitten she must have been. "Whatever you say Torro. Just don't go diving head first into the shallow end. It hurts!" He knew his friend had a tendency to throw her heart into a relationship too fast. He couldn't fight the feeling that she was getting in over her head. Arizona was stunning but had made her dislike for stardom very clear. Even though she came around eventually Callie might have been overlooking obvious personality differences for looks.

Callie wasn't sure what he was trying to say or imply, and she didn't care really. What she _did_ care about was a whole week away. It was 4 cities, 3 sates, and 7 long days away, yet every second leading to it was exciting. She thought about where Arizona lived, was it nice, was it close to the beach, was it normal? She worried about what they'd talk about, all music, no music, doctor stuff, she really hoped no doctor stuff! She badgered her PI guy everyday about finding the blonde. Turns out Arizona in Washington was easy, she was an established, a long term resident, connected to things and people. Arizona in Miami, Florida was more of a challenge. All they had to go off of was occupation and place of employment. But Cal's guy was the best. By the time she got to Miami there was a number, an address, and a slew of other information. So there was no excuse for her to postpone. Callie was fully capable of calling Arizona right away, getting right to it.

That was the logical move. She should have called, made plans, taken Arizona out to dinner. She should have shown the surgeon all around town, made her feel special, made _her_ feel like the star. Callie should have had no problem dialing that number and going after the woman who she thought about constantly. She should have, but she didn't. She would have, but she couldn't…

* * *

**Left off with a bit of a teaser because I had too many ideas and they'll have to be sorted out in later chapters. Still looking for ideas, so review and let me know if you like where it's headed (or seems to be headed). Thanks and peace!**

**(A/N: I definitely don't own any rights to **_**The Story**_**. But come on, if you couldn't hear Sara Ramirez singing that as you read, download her version, go back, and try again. It's magical!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Just to let you all know, I wasn't going to have her call but between the reviews and my girlfriend's threats I decided to go with this. Hope you like, we're still just getting started folks :)**

**(A/N: I'm not super big on flashbacks but I felt good about this one. Let me know how it reads)**

**I don't own anything, Grey's Anatomy and its characters are the result of the lovely Shonda Rhimes.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Teddy took a seat on the king size bed in Callie's room. The singer sat somberly with her cell phone in her hand. She slid her fingers back and forth over the screen smudging the reflection of her tear stained face. Teddy placed a consoling hand on her back and rubbed big circles while tight breaths fell from Callie's lips. The brunette felt tears burning the back of her eyes and was angry that she wanted to cry. For one week she was really happy. Arizona Robbins wasn't even in her life officially but she made Callie so, so happy. She wished she could have that week back, have the day in the airport back. She wouldn't have left. Instead she would have dragged Arizona with her to Vegas and done what she wanted, which was grab the blonde and hold on for dear life.

"You don't have to do this you know," Teddy assured. She lowered her head to try and read Callie's facial expression and all she saw was despondency. The day they left from San Diego, the last city on the tour, the executives of Callie's recording label had demanded an impromptu meeting. Well that was two weeks ago and the brunette had yet to call Arizona and explain. She just couldn't…

* * *

13 days ago

* * *

"Give it here! Seriously Teds, this isn't funny," griped the super star as she grabbed at her agent's phone. "Teddy Grace Altman, give me that phone or I will cry. Seriously I'll start balling… right… here," she said between jerky breaths that would prelude dramatic tears.

"Jesus, stop being a baby! I'll give you her number _after_ our meeting with the execs," the blonde said, slightly amused by Callie's little temper tantrum. She knew her friend would be to distracted during the meeting it she had gotten in touch with Arizona.

"Fine! But just remember, I'm your friend _and_ your boss." Teddy just huffed with a cavalier grin. Callie didn't hire her because she was her best friend. She hired Teddy because she was the best talent agent there was. So, Callie trying to assert some sort of rank in the midst of her antics was comical. Eventually Callie settled down in her oversized seat on the private jet. Not only was she literally 40,000 feet in the air, she was floating on cloud nine. She was silently making plans for her and Arizona. And not just first date plans. No, she had gone all junior high and was trying to figure out how their last name should read on their wedding announcements.

Oh yeah, she was way ahead of herself and couldn't care less. The last real relationship she had was with Erica Hahn, a music producer she worked with and subsequently started dating. It was supposed to be discrete, they actually tried to have a normal courting, with dates and meeting parents, but Erica was in even less of a position to commit than Callie was. There were skanky wannabe pop stars running through Hahn's office every day, and Callie and Mark were constantly on again/off again. Needless to say it didn't work out but the desire to be in love never went away. Now, Callie had a glimmer of hope that she could try it again, with better circumstances, with someone who was much more honorable than Erica. Trying to keep to realistic expectations wasn't even possible.

When the plane landed a car was on the tarmac waiting to pick Callie up. Though she was tired and irritable she knew the faster she got in and out of the meeting the faster she could call Arizona. Luckily the hotel where Mac Malone and his colleagues were waiting wasn't far from the airport. About 20 minutes later Callie was hoping out the Bentley Continental GT at a Hilton in downtown Miami. For the first time since she landed she took in the feeling of being home. A lovely calm came over her every time she felt the warm air caress her face. She took in a lungful of salty bliss coming from the ocean and walked happily into the building. She'd leave with a much different disposition.

"Callie T," rang out from a short, finely groomed man. Mac Malone was the CEO of the Lonestar recording label. He thought himself single handedly responsible for Callie's success. His cheesy one-liners and car salesman smile had gotten him pretty far in life and he did his best to stroke his own ego whenever he could. "Look at you, so fucking hot, come here," he urged as he opened his arms to invite the not so impressed Callie into a hug. She wasn't one for his grabby hands and self-entitlement. She personally thought he was sleezy, but he cut a lot of her checks so she put up with him. After wriggling out of his inappropriate embrace the super star took a seat in front of the other men at the table, all of which seemed much more professional than Mac.

"Alright, what's so big we had to come straight from the airport?" Teddy wasted no time getting to business. She was as exhausted as her friend and wanted a shower. Mac gave a nod to one of the suits and the man quickly clicked open his briefcase and pulled out some documents.

"This is your 5 year contract you signed in 2007, August 12th. It outlines the transferring of the rights to your musical licensing over to Lonestar from your first label. With it, Lonestar carries a stake in any earnings or losses that come as a result to your marketability. Plainly, if you make money off a hit record you win, we win. If your album tanks from poor public reception you lose _and_ we lose. Furthermore-"

"Get to the point please. We're aware of the legalities of Callie's contract," Teddy said plaintively. Her patience was wearing thin and Callie had basically lost complete interest in the matter.

The man continued with a snippy tone, "_if_ Ms. Callie T wishes to renew her Lonestar contract, which would be in her best interest, we have to assert our right to request that she no longer continue to engage in homosexual relations."

The words spread through the air like toxic gas. When Callie breathed it in it burned her throat. She slit her eyes and looked back and forth between the suited men and Mac. She thought that maybe, just maybe, it was a joke. Mac was enough of an asshole to pull something like this. But no, every man stared at her with unwavering sobriety. Without warning, raging anger took over Callie's entire body. Before she could think she was standing with her hands on the table, practically pushing the furniture through the floor.

"You're telling me I can't be gay because it's bad for business? You can't tell me who I can and cannot date!"

"Look doll, fact is we can't keep you on the label if you do the whole lesbian thing. It's not what the people want, we can't sell that," Mac says with a goofy smile plastered on his face as if what he was saying was no big deal.

"Wait, guys love lesbians, they haven't stopped coming to the shows, buying her stuff, and Callie being with women isn't news," chimed in the blonde who could only imagine how angry her friend was.

"Yeah because guys dig the girl on girl, 'I've never done this before', thing. Not so much the 'domestic partner' thing. We've been told that maybe Callie isn't just out having a good time anymore. If she's tryna play house with some butchy stud all of the sudden we're gonna lose money," Mac continues boorishly. He gave a strained smile as if he actually felt bad for trying to control Callie's love life.

Callie had started pacing the room. How could this be happening now? Right now, when she was excruciatingly close to the start of something wonderful, well at least potentially wonderful.

"All she has to do is keep a boy toy on her side, keep banging out the hits, and stick with the penis for a bit. When her fame runs its course she can be all about the va-jay-jay. Just… not right now." The stout man said the last bit with the utmost seriousness. Sensing his insensitive rambling was over Callie looked at Teddy. All her agent could do was resign the decision to the singer. She could sign on for another 5 years and play by their rules _or_ she could live life uninhibited by labels and judgment, but most likely suffer from not having a big name to promote her music.

Finally Callie spoke again. "But I'm not even gay. I'm… just… me! I don't go out looking for penis or _va-jay-jay_," she said sarcastically mocking Mac's words. "I kiss who I want, and fuck who I want, and _love_ who want no matter what their gender is. This is total bullshit!" The songstress looked exasperated as not one of the label execs showed any sign of understanding. One of the gentlemen did purse his lips and glance at his watch. He peered over his glasses at the fuming Latina and thought it a waste of time to try and resolve things immediately.

"Ms. Callie T, we will graciously extend you a 14 day grace period. We'll need to know if you're willing to adhere to these conditions by that time. We'll be in touch," the man said flatly. Almost robotically the other suits shuffled the documents back into the briefcase and stood to leave. When they were gone Mac stood up and placed his Versace shades on his face.

"Think about doll. Don't throw your career away for some tail. Trust me, women are bitches," he said the last bit in a hushed voice as he leaned in a little closer. He slapped Callie on the shoulder and left the room. Callie plopped down in the chair she started in and turned it towards Teddy. The two just sat in silence as they wordlessly contemplated what should happen next.

* * *

"Dr. Robbins I have those the 3D MRIs you asked for. I made sure to put the clearest images of the tumors on top," said an intern from Miami General. Arizona had been looking at the same chart for 20 minutes half-unconscious before the young doctor interrupted. "Huh, oh. Thank you Dr. Kepner. Can you put those in my office please," Arizona responded as she was caught off guard. She had started work a week ago and everything was going well. The people in peds seemed to like her cheer and tenacity. Apparently Owen Hunt had spoken very well of her once he announced that she would be joining the staff. But when no one was looking she would drift off into her own thoughts, mostly about Callie. Well, _all_ about Callie.

She had told herself from the very beginning that celebrities were no good, Callie was no good. She did everything in her power to push the brown-eyed woman away, hoping to spare herself the heartache. But she had failed to keep her distance and now she felt like she was stood up, but worse. Arizona didn't even get asked on a date for Callie _to_ stand her up. The worse part of all was her inability to stop waiting. Though she wouldn't admit it to Karev, she wasn't keeping her phone on her hip 24/7 because she thought her pager was on the fritz. She couldn't bring herself to accept that Callie wasn't coming for her, not in a week, or in two weeks, or ever.

_Pull it together Arizona. You're your own rockstar. You don't need her to validate that. So, buck up and get it together_ the blonde lectured herself as she sat in her office looking over scans. A knock on the door interrupted her personal pep talk. Karev walked in before she welcomed him and started talking very fast.

"This was a mistake. We can't be of any help here Robbins. This hospital is shot. The interns are incompetent for the most part, all the equipment is outdated, I don't even think they know what protocol is. I saw some hack _eating_ in the OR. He was eating a freaking apple while some old lady got her hip replaced. That's ludicrous!" Arizona gaped at Karev's outburst. True, the things he said were undeniable and a bit shocking, but what was really jarring was Alex's self-doubt. He clearly didn't feel as though they had made the right decisions moving to Miami. It was unlike him to waver in his resolve to get something done. What they were trying to do was monumental. Revitalizing a hospitals standards, reputation, and excellence was no easy feat. It would take perseverance and fortitude, things that weren't exactly beaming from Alex's facial expression.

"When we made this decision no one said it'd be easy Karev. You thought this hospital was on the verge of being shut down because of a few small problems. We are talented, driven leaders. I can't turn things around on my own so put on your big boy pants and get a hold of yourself!" Arizona was in no mood to deal with her friend's insecurities, even if they were justified. Alex hung his head with shame as he mulled over the blonde's words.

"I need a drink… Hey lets go out tonight. We've been in Miami a whole week and haven't done anything," Karev complains trying to move past his emotional showing. Arizona twisted her face unsure if she was up for clubbing, especially when all anyone listened to in South Beach was Callie T music. "Oh, you're still moping over your thing with Callie. Whatever, it sucks but what did you really expect… her to call and sweep you off your feet, take you to the ball in a pumpkin or something?" The peds surgeon shot him a sassy look half amused with his poor understanding of Disney fairytales and half annoyed that he was right. She kind of did expect Callie to come for her. When Arizona just looked away Alex waved his hand dismissively at his friend not understanding how hurt she was. He shook his head as he left and closed the door behind him. One hot tear blazed a trail along the valley of Arizona's nose. When it reached her top lip she bit down hard determined not to cry anymore, not one drop!

* * *

_Yo! I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want. So tell me what you want, what you really, really want. I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha)  
I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah…_

Arizona rolled over in her bed flopping her hand around her side table trying to silence her phone. She had unceremoniously agreed to Karev's invitation and tried to erase her memory with Smirnoff. It was 4 in the morning, only 2 hours post club, and already she felt hung-over, which was even more awful because she could still remember Callie.

"Grrrrr, hello," she moaned as she brought her phone to her ear hoping the impending conversation didn't drag her out of her slumber.

"Arizona?" someone asked from the other side with a shaky voice. Arizona recognized the voice and thought for a second she might be dreaming. When she heard her name again she let go of her sleep and sat up in the bed.

"Callie," she asked, not sure if she was imagining the crying coming through the line.

"I'm sorry to wake you, I just thought I'd call, I wanted to call all week, and last week too. I just…" Callie paused in attempts to gather her thoughts. She didn't have a game plan for telling Arizona they couldn't be together. Maybe one wouldn't be necessary because the blonde quickly took the chance to speak and unleashed slurry of anger.

"_You_ said you wanted to see _me_. You stalked _me_, came to _my_ job, chased me through a parking lot, all so you could lead me on and leave me waiting. Why bother? I'm not famous, or a model, or anything. I'm just a normal person and I have feelings you know… I can't believe I even gave you the benefit of the doubt! You're a miserable excuse for…" loud sobs cut Arizona off.

Hearing how angry and hurt Arizona was dissolved all the strength Callie had left. She had been going over her options again, and again, and again for almost two weeks. In the morning she planned on telling Malone that she was signing back on, letting go of her chances with Arizona, and putting her career first. Before she called the blonde there was some semblance of confidence but it had gone away. Now, Callie was totally unsure of herself and crying hysterically into the phone.

"Hey, are you okay," Arizona said softly with hopes that she wasn't the only reason Callie was balling. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… I just wanted to hear from you, I'm sorry."

A few deeps breaths helped the brunette put a sentence together, "it's not you. I just… can we talk, face to face. Maybe tomorrow?" Callie wasn't going to be able to do this over the phone so she figured they could at least have one date, kind of.

"I've got surgeries for most of the day tomorrow. Unless you don't mind a late dinner," the surgeon said timidly. Was this it? Was this them finally making plans?

"Like 8? I'm free for 8."

"Yeah 8's good," Arizona said. You could almost hear her smiling as her voice got lighter. "Where do you want to go?" Though Callie introduced the plans as just 'meeting up', Arizona couldn't help turning it into a date.

"There's a place downtown called _Rivage_, they have the best French food," suddenly Callie was excited, momentarily forgetting the nature of their get-together.

"I'll, um, be there," Arizona chirped. Her hang over didn't seem so bad now.

"Me too, I'll be there too… um at 8," the brunette replied with a chuckle. She could help laughing at her nervousness.

Arizona and Callie finished their phone call with awkward goodbyes and the blonde hung up. She flopped back down on her pillows and smile dreamily at the ceiling. First she hated the idea of dating a celebrity, then she hated the feeling of rejecting Callie, then she hated the feeling of wanting Callie, and now she loved the feeling that Callie wanted her too.

* * *

**Good lord this was easy to write! I'm as caught up in this story as anyone else. Wrote this is one sitting so I hope any crazy mistakes can be forgiven in light of the super sonic update! Annnd, I wouldn't be surprised with another chapter tomorrow since this one poured out and I've already started writing the next. Now, let me hear it! Where do you think this goes from here (or from tomorrow.. the date.. you know what I mean)? Peace!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay this chapter was going super fast, then writer's block struck and things got real! Thankfully I have the most awesome friend in the world who helped me finish, and I think it's a pretty good one (if I do say so myself… and I do say so :p ). So thanks Measles (**_**logicbomb.32**_**), and without further ado…**

**I don't own anything, Grey's Anatomy and it's characters are the result of the lovely Shonda Rhimes.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"We've got 4 unidentified youth males, between the ages of 4 and 6: two with deep lacerations to the abdomen and forearm and one with severe head trauma, internal bleeding, possible spinal hemorrhaging. This one's O2 is way below 30, and his BP is dropping like a rock. We've got him bagged but we're thinking his respiratory tract is shot." An EMT briefed Dr. Robbins on the incoming victims of a car crash.

An overworked soccer mom had a van full of boys leaving from a game when a squad of motorcycles cut her off. The minivan plummeted down the incline between the freeway and storm water trench. Before help arrived the van filled with fumes from the wide-open exhaust. The smallest boy was thrown from the van and inhaled more of the toxicity than the others.

The ER turns into a scene of chaos. No one seems to know who's in charge, where to be, or how to help the patients. This isn't something the peds surgeon is used to. Seattle Grace had a pecking order, fierce surgeons, and ran its ER like clockwork. What had she gotten herself into?

"Listen up people!" Arizona yelled forcing everyone to stop in their tracks. Owen Hunt asked her to come to Miami General with the expectation that she would work miracles. Well he'd found the right bubbly blonde, because Arizona Robbins was about to walk on water.

"I need all the first year interns covering rounds, level one check ins, and follow ups. Residents will find their attending, prep their OR, book CTs and MRIs first in order of emergent need, and save the labs for last. I need a tox report on the worst of the four, lets start everyone on methylene and get them on .05 milligrams of morphine. Karev take 1 and 2 with Kepner and Grey, I'll take 3. Let's get 4 stable until we have some free hands. Okay people, let's move!"

And move they did.

The ER went from a circus to a finely orchestrated ballet. It seemed that with a little direction the doctors at Miami General weren't as incompetent as they appeared.

With the emergency surgeries Arizona had less than twenty minutes between operations and didn't finish the last one until 7 o'clock. When she sat down in the locker room she checked the time and grimaced. She really wanted to see Callie but she wasn't sure if she could even stay awake. Six surgeries the day after a night of mid grade vodka had sucked the zeal right out of the blonde. When she got out the shower she stood in front of her locker eyeing the dress she had hanging next to her street clothes. _Inny minny miny mo, should I sleep or should I go_ Arizona thought as she mulled over the real possibility of rescheduling.

While she stood there thinking, April Kepner, a first year intern, walked in cheerily. She was actually a lot like Arizona with her incessant smiling and up beat attitude. April had been a big help as far as getting Arizona up to speed on what was going on in the hospital. The blonde had taken a liking to the girl and welcomed her presence in the locker room.

"Dr. Robbins! May I say your tracheal reconstruction today was… just flawless. Inspiring really," Kepner said honestly.

Arizona turned to give her an appreciative smile, dimples and all. When she looked forward again and remembered her dilemma, she figured she could ask April what she thought.

"Kepner? If you had a choice between going on a date and getting some sleep after six surgeries, what would you do?"

"Uh, well depends. Who's the date with Dr. Robbins?" April tried not to seem nosy but she was interested to see if the rumors were true. Karev had let it "slip out" that he and Arizona met Callie T and that her and Arizona had a thing. Almost nobody believed the last part but it was still a hot topic in the hospital.

"Just, you know, someone most people would kill to be dating." Now a cheeky expression came over the blonde as she realized what was happening. She had landed a date with everyone's dream girl. _I'm awesome_ she thought, genuinely feeling good about the conclusion.

"In that case I'd already be there waiting," Kepner answered with a knowing smile.

The rumors were true and April could hardly keep herself from darting out the locker room, to the nearest group of residents, and blabbing. Arizona nodded her head as the intern's words sank in. She thanked April for the advice but before she could give her another smile the girl was gone.

_Okay, you're hot, you're a rockstar, you'll be fine. _Arizona repeated the words again and again as she slipped into a form fitting black dress with a lacey bodice that made it hard to miss her delightful cleavage. She accented the look with a thin silver chain and oversized studs. It was simple and sexy and hopefully enough to impress a super star.

* * *

Mark was lying on his side looking at Callie's closet door from her plush bed. He could hear her cursing her clothes and shoes as she tried to get ready. She emerged from the closet with a new outfit for the fifth time, and Mark turned his nose up. "That doesn't say 'madly in love but unavailable'. That says 'have your way with me I'm an easy lay'," he explained with a frown.

Callie grunted with frustration. She felt like she had nothing to wear even though she had a closet big enough to be a guesthouse. "You're not helping, you're just talking shit," she complained as her friend flopped on to his back and gestured for her to re-enter the closet.

"Just wear that purple dress. The dark purple, with the sequence. That and your leather jacket so it's kinda badass."

"What about shoes," she asked as she searched her closet for said dress.

"Nothing to high, you're already gi-normous." Callie stuck her head out the closet and shot Mark a pointed look of aggression. "What? Ok, sorry, you're gorgeous. Now get out here, let me see."

Callie walked out once more and this time Mark's jaw dropped. The shiny fabric fell over the Latina's curves like silk and made her look breathtaking, yet approachable. Suddenly all Mark could think about was when they were living together in New York and Callie was a relentless party girl. He never understood how she managed the rigor of Julliard and still danced her nights away on the Upper East Side. Back then she was just Calliope Torres, a star in the making, and everyday she looked just as she did standing in her penthouse condo, trying to get dressed to dump a girl she wasn't even dating.

"You look good Torro," Mark said softly.

Callie smiled at his sincerity. Mark always knew what the brunette needed to hear. Satisfied with how she looked Callie left the condo and decided to drive herself to _Ravage_ to avoid coming off as overtly glamorous. Before she pulled away from the front of her building Teddy jotted over to the window.

"Don't forget you got that event thing tonight. It starts at 11 but they want you there at 9 to set up," the lanky woman explained figuring Callie had completely forgotten.

The singer frowned a bit at the time restraint but wasn't flaking on her prior commitment. She assured Teddy she'd be there on time and went to let the window up.

"Hey," Teddy said warily, "I know this is tough for you. Just make the most out of tonight." She spoke with warmth and sympathy for her friend.

Callie gave a sad smile and reached up to kiss Teddy on the cheek "Love you Teds," she said before settling back into her seat and pulling off.

She didn't know what she was going to say, or how she was going to say it, but she felt ready. For two weeks she'd been waiting for this day and she was going to let it be a good night for as long as she could.

* * *

_Damn you Kepner, terrible advice-_ Arizona thought as she sat in the restaurant waiting. She took April's suggestion to be "waiting", literally. So she was sitting at a booth in the back of the dimly lit room toying with a strand of her hair. When she realized how nervous she was she smacked her palm against her forehead. Her uneasy fidgeting wasn't fit for a surgical genius. Arizona took up her mantra from earlier- _you're hot, you're a rockstar, you'll be fine._ Slowly her outward demeanor became more relaxed, but inside her stomach was twisted into knots of anxiety.

When 8:05 came around she started to worry. Granted, the blonde came earlier than scheduled but her fear all along was that Callie would indeed stand her up.

She finished off the glass of wine she ordered and craned her neck to find her waiter. It was 8:15 and she was already convinced Callie wouldn't be showing up. But when she scanned the room she spotted the Latina talking to the hostess first.

Was it strange that her heart stopped? Doctors are very familiar with the workings of the heart and laugh at the idea of it stopping in light of emotional exuberance. But it made sense to Dr. Robbins now, what people meant by it. Maybe the organ kept pumping but she couldn't feel it. In moments like this your whole body is numb. The scene around Callie blurred away and all Arizona saw was perfection.

She was actually thankful that the waiter stopped right in front of her, breaking her gaze. It was almost certain her face had some goofy expression whilst she was transfixed on the brunette by the door. Arizona declined more wine wanting to wait for Callie to come and sit. She looked around the table in search of something to do to seem less anxious. She settled on flipping through the wine menu hoping to seem normal.

Callie was spending more time at the front than most. Her and the hostess had become sort of friends over the years. Callie would come to _Ravage _after a lot of good shows, or bad shows, or whenever really. She'd never brought someone with her though. It wasn't until she looked past the hostess, Roxy, and saw Arizona pretending to read a menu, that she remembered she was there for a date.

"Roxy look over there at the blonde sitting in the booth. Tell me she's not the most gorgeous woman you've ever seen," Callie challenged having already come to the conclusion herself.

Roxy glanced back at Arizona but spent longer studying the grin on Callie's face as she stared. "How about you stop making her wait and go sit down," Roxy suggested with a smirk. Her words pushed Callie onward to the table where Arizona was waiting.

When she was finally standing beside the booth she stood momentarily not saying anything. Once Arizona noticed her she jumped up and faced the brunette. Not sure what to say or do, she just smiled. Callie's eyes shot to the floor, she rocked back on her heels slightly, and bit her lip. The two women were stuck in 'shy adolescent' mode. Something about being so close reduced the pop star and world-class surgeon down to sheepish teenage girls.

"You look amazing," Callie finally said as her eyes traveled back up to Arizona's face. A rosy blush came over the blonde's features.

"You too. You look great," Arizona replied while she smoothed non-existent wrinkles out of her dress. "Um… we should sit," she said, giggling softly at how awkward they were. Luckily the waiter returned, providing an opportunity for both to just relax. Surprisingly Callie rattled off a wine request in fluid French. As predicted, all Arizona could think was _you're hot _in light of the suave linguistics. It probably showed on her face because when her and Callie locked eyes they laughed out loud.

"French? Where'd you pick that up," Arizona inquired, trying to settle into the moment.

"I did two years of high school in Nice. My dad thought he could bribe me out of wanting to perform. But um… those were two of the best years of my life. When I got home I knew for sure all I ever wanted to do, for the rest of my life, was sing." The tenderness of the brunette's voice, the way she smiled to herself, made it painfully obvious that she was different.

She was not a prima dona, or a diva, or anything you'd expect from a celebrity. In fact, sitting across from Arizona in the quiet restaurant, could make anyone forget she was famous at all.

"That's amazing….. You're amazing," Arizona stated softly, but matter-of-factly.

She wasn't sure where it came from, but all of the sudden Callie seemed very familiar. It was as if Arizona knew her already, knew how special she was, how _amazing_ she was.

She expected Callie to just say thank you. Instead she heard, "you're amazing," repeated back to her from the flawless woman she hardly knew. Though they started the night as more or less strangers, after half and hour it felt like they had made up for all the lost years. Conversation came so effortlessly, it wasn't hard to be honest with each other, they even found one another to be funny at times. Callie wished, with everything inside of her, that she could just not say anything about Mac, not go to her event, and just stay in the moment forever.

Arizona noticed shortly after the food came that Callie kept checking her phone. She thought maybe the singer wasn't enjoying herself as much as she was enjoying the date. She mustered up the guts to ask only to be hindered by Callie's words.

"Arizona, I have to tell you something. And I wish I didn't… I wish I could be with you, I really want to be with you- " Callie stopped when the blonde dropped her silverware and shook her head solemnly.

"Don't. I appreciate you coming, and being sweet, and kind, and… I appreciate it. But you don't have to say it. You're a super star, I get that, and super stars don't date people like me. I'm not famous, or rich and it would never work. We're too different- " this time Callie cut Arizona off when she leaned over the table and pressed their lips firmly together.

First the blonde took in a burst of air through her nose, but once she realized, her eyes closed and she cupped Callie's face not wanting her to ever move. There was no lustful vigor, or tongue, or aggression. The kiss was soft and chaste, yet thrilling and enchanting.

When Callie finally pulled back she looked evenly into those baby blue eyes and said with all her heart, "You are better than famous, and rich. You're perfect, and I'd be stupid to let you go." In the last week Callie had decided that it would be too difficult to start with a new label, rebrand herself, take a big risk to lead a life not everyone agreed with. But in the last thirty seconds she decided Arizona Robbins was most certainly worth it.

As her words lingered in the space between them, an endearing smile spread across Arizona's face. She had never felt so special and wanted in her whole life. "Thank you," she said softly. When Callie asked why she was being thanked Arizona looked down at the table, nervous to admit how she was feeling. "Proving me wrong. For being everything I could have hoped for." Arizona couldn't keep her heart from racing. She was afraid she might come off as crazy for being so head over heels for Callie.

"You don't have to thank me for that. I'm just happy that I'm what you want, because you're all I want," the brunette answered. The fear of seeming too involved was mutual. But in the following moments of silence both women realized what had been said. They wanted _each other_, to be together, to try and make it work.

Callie broke the silence when she checked the time again and it was 8:50. "I know we're not done but I have this thing I gotta go to… I was wondering if you'd go with me," Callie asked cautiously. She hated having to cut the date short, especially since things had taken a turn for the better.

"I'd love to," Arizona answered without hesitation. She was running on fumes at that point but couldn't bear to let the night end. So they got up and left the table, Callie leaving some hundreds behind, and walked out hand in hand. While they waited out front for the valet Callie discretely unlocked her phone and sent Teddy a text.

_Tell Mac Malone to kiss my ass!_

* * *

**I would never let slimy Mac Malone ruin this, have faith in me guys! Okay, this wasn't exactly next day, like I had claimed, but 30 hours is close enough. Hope you all enjoyed, and stick around… it only gets better from here. Review if you so desire, I appreciate all the support. Peace!**

**PS. Who thinks they know where Callie's headed, because I bet you don't! Leave a prediction if you like!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Apologies for the delay. I have been writing terribly sporadically. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it's very conceptual and has tons of setting detail. I don't know if everyone will like it but it's just how it came out. Feel free to let me know your thoughts on it.**

**A/N: This was heavily inspired by another great love of mine, The L Word. Shane and Carmen are to die for, and I love the idea of Callie having a couple Carmen qualities. Forgive me if you find it blasphemous. **

**I don't own anything, Grey's Anatomy and its characters are the result of the lovely Shonda Rhimes.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

There are 5 basic human senses. We can see, hear, taste, smell, and if we're lucky, if we can connect long enough, we can feel. Feel in so many ways… touch things, understand them, become lost within. To truly feel something is special and rare. When given the chance, seek out feelings, hold on to them, and relish them. Meaningful feelings do not come around often.

* * *

"Where are we," Arizona asks with inquisitive eyes that explored the sights around her. From outside, the building looked like a run down warehouse that might have been abandoned. Blazoned across the door in spray paint graffiti were the words _Silent Noise_. Inside it was a nightclub. At first glance it was your typical club, with a DJ booth, lounge area, a bar, and a dance floor. Arizona was slowly realizing there was much more to it. Completely lining the bottom of the walls were odd-looking speakers. There were more lighting effects than Arizona had ever seen. The blonde swiveled her head all around trying to understand where she was.

"It's for the hearing impaired. I DJ here for free because most people don't take these kids seriously. Come here," Callie explained and grabbed Arizona's hand. She led her over to the booth decked out with all kinds of controllers and mixers. Callie grazed her hand over every knob and panel as she explained all the things she could do.

"But how… if they're hearing impaired, what good is music," Arizona asked. Callie smiled and slipped her Beats headphones over Arizona's head, leaving one ear exposed so they could still talk. Standing behind the blonde, Callie reached around her and toyed with some controls. As she spun one of the mixer panels, music began to come through the speakers and Arizona's headphones. The surgeon could hear the song, it was crystal clear, but what surprised her was how she could feel it. The bass moved through her whole body as vibrations emanated from the floor and took over the room.

Callie laid a hand on top of Arizona's heart and leaned her head over the blonde's shoulder. "You _feel_ it. That's why I love coming here. Music is more than sound for them. It's all around you, inside you. It's alive and you can really _feel_ it," Callie opined fondly. Though singing was her life, music was her heart and soul.

When Teddy suggested that Callie volunteer at the club she was hesitant at first. She'd done some mixing in college but didn't think she could understand music that wasn't about sound. After some convincing on Teddy's part, Callie decided to go and help out, at least it was for a good cause. She spent a few days prior to the opening working with the technicians, getting used to the set up, and learning the intricacies of how the music resonated with profound power.

The first night she actually got to spin made her unusually nervous. Performing was second nature for Callie but she was worried no one would like what she played, that it wouldn't feel the way it sounded. Her worries were for not, because as the club filled with hyped teenagers the energy swelled uncontrollably. With every new song, heavy with deep bass, slapping drums, and pounding tempos, the crowd surged with exhilaration. It was like Callie was controlling the crowd by sending shocks of life through it. The experience was almost divine. So she came back every Saturday she was free. A couple of people offered to come, Mark really wanted to, but Callie always declined. She wanted to have one thing for herself. _Silent Noise _was too special to share.

Even though her and Arizona had just met, Callie knew she wanted to bring the blonde along, without a doubt. Now the club seemed too special not to share with the woman who was stealing her heart.

At eleven the daytime lights went off and a grand showing of colorful, sound responsive lights came on. Still behind Arizona, with their bodies pressed lightly together, Callie guided the blonde's hands so she slid a control that started a mix. Soon the club was filled to capacity with dancing teens. Callie had retrieved her headphones but continued to reach around Arizona to tweak the sounds. She didn't want to break the contact with her front against the surgeon's back. Together they swayed back and forth, enjoying the warmth radiating between them.

The Latina pressed closer trying to reach a switch. Arizona's breath hitched at the feeling of the brunette's firm breast upon her. She feigned a need to use the restroom to compose herself. The blonde's face was flush red and her heart was racing.

She stood over a sink looking into a mirror. Her breaths were heavy and ragged. _What is this? _she wondered, trying to understand the emotions stirring within. Arizona couldn't call it angst, lust, desire, or even infatuation. What coursed through her body was more complex, completely foreign, and perpetuated by the atmosphere. She figured that no answers would come from inside the bathroom. All Arizona could so was head back out and give in to the forces drawing her to Callie.

The peds surgeon stopped at the bar with the intention of calming her nerves with a drink. The bartender slid her a tall, slender glass of long island ice tea. Perfect pink lips wrapped around the straw and took the liquid in with haste. Baby blue eyes scanned the crowd in awe of how much everyone was enjoying themselves. Then Arizona looked up at the DJ booth and the sight was one to behold. Callie stood, hands tediously working, eyes keyed in on switches, as her head bobbed graciously. When the song took up a slower, sensual tempo, she pressed the headphone into her ear in attempts to absorb the music. Her eyes closed and her head swayed, letting raven hair flow freely over her shoulders, sailing across her skin. She danced so as one hip rose the other fell and her torso snaked side to side.

Arizona could hardly believe her eyes. The sensual motions from Callie were strikingly divine. Though Arizona didn't think of herself as deistic she didn't shrink away from the idea of dating a goddess. No, Arizona felt Callie was her equal, her compliment, just… her's. Someone she truly belonged with.

That's what was brewing in Arizona's heart. An undeniable connection was forming. The type of connection that tethers two soul mates together for life.

* * *

"Callie T doesn't do 'in the middle', I can't meet you in the middle. It's 500 or nothing." Teddy doesn't drive a hard bargain, she just gets the price she demands. Venue coordinators, technicians, club owners, ad agencies- none of them stand a chance.

"With or without Lonestar the next album is coming. Callie just finished the tour of the century, you need _her_ more than _she_ needs you." The MTV Awards Show commissioner was trying to book Callie for only $300,000. With awards shows being big PR boosts it wasn't unusual to get a low pitch, but 300 grand fell well below Callie's fee.

"No, no, no, no. _You_ hear me. We don't show for less than 5. Let us know when you're ready to pay for a super star," Teddy says emphatically before tapping 'call end' and tossing her phone across her executive desk. Her back flops against the leather chair and she rocks for a moment, staring out at the Miami view. She rubs small circles into her temple to prevent her head from exploding. Teddy had told the commissioner that _they_ needed Callie, but during this transition time, Callie really needed to do the show to stay prevalent. No doubt other labels wanted her but they had to be willing to pay Lonestar dividends, make Callie T the premiere artist, and prioritize her success. Big offers weren't coming for a diva who finished a tour and took a hiatus for personal time. Callie had to be in the public eye, performing, and making appearances, more than ever.

As Teddy ponders accepting the $445,000 counter offer that was bound to come from MTV, Callie strolls in her office with a paper sack of fast food. The upbeat Latina plopped the greasy bag down on the desk and took a seat across from Teddy. Callie presented her manager with a carton of fries and a burger. She stuffs some food in her mouth and mumbles something Teddy thinks is English.

"Could you swallow," the blonde says, sounding a lot like she's Callie's mother.

"Sorry Teds. What's up with you? That's your worried face."

"We're getting low balled by MTV and they won't be the only ones. Leaving Lonestar looks bad," Teddy explains with worry.

"I'll just sign with another label, what's the big deal," Callie asks, more concerned with her junk food than Teddy's frustration.

"The big deal is other labels have their star already. Signing on somewhere else means a label has to push their moneymaker aside and invest in you. And with all the crap Mac Malone is saying about you… well it won't be easy."

Callie realizes the weight of the situation. Her face is overtaken with worry. She had invested her whole life into singing and now things were falling apart because of who she loved. Truly it'd be easier for her to just gravel, sign back with Lonestar, and find someone else to be with. People were lining up, it wouldn't be too long before she met someone else. But they wouldn't have dazzling eyes, a strong personality, morals, conviction… they would never be Arizona Robbins. After a moment of silence the singer gathered herself.

"I'm not giving up Teddy. The other night I took Arizona to _Silent Noise_ and it was one of the best nights of my life. I feel like I know her Teds, like she's supposed to be with me. And it's crazy because she's actually really perky, and giggly, and I don't do perky, giggly girls…. but I'm thinking I can get over it, because _she's hot_, and kind, and sweet. So, I'm not letting her go. I'll just work harder, take the low-ball offers, do twice the shows. Whatever it takes to keep Arizona _and_ my career. But no giving up!"

Teddy nods slowly as she looks over Callie's expression. The brunette shows no signs of doubt, fear, or hesitancy. It is more than clear that she means every word she says. Teddy knows that Arizona Robbins isn't going anywhere anytime soon. She lets out a tiny laugh and smiles at her thoughts. Her friend may be a star but she's as sappy as anyone else. The manager grabs a couple of fries and takes a bite.

"Well, I guess we're doing MTV for 445."

* * *

The soothing hum of an MRI scanner is all Arizona can hear. She looks carefully at each image that appears on the screens inside the imaging room. A tiny 6 year old is suspected of having lung tumors so she's undergoing a few tests. The peds surgeon analyzes the grey and white patterns that come up, looking for abnormalities, trying to identify a mass. Somehow, in this room, the blonde can bring herself to stop thinking about her date with Callie. Everywhere else she couldn't escape the reverie...

_Seeing Callie dancing above the crowd drew Arizona in, like a moth to a flame._

_Without even thinking the blonde slipped through the crowd and climbed a few stairs back into the booth. She all but lunged at the sexy brunette, catching both of them off guard. Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie so they stood skin tight, face to face._

_"Guess what," she asked with her usual zeal. Callie slipped off her Beats and returned the embrace, just enjoying the contact for a moment._

_"What," she countered with a smile._

_"I don't think you're rapey anymore."_

_"Oh really. Well what about stalker, am I still stalky?"_

_"Yeah, that sticks. But now it's cute... Sexy even," Arizona jokes with a giggle and a coy smile. Callie laughs at the bubbly blonde. Cal was edgy, bold, and strong willed. Her typical partners were usually the same, not super happy and lively. Still her heart thumped in Arizona's arms and the blonde could feel the heavy beating._

_"Callie," Arizona said quietly, twirling a lock of raven hair around her finger. She looked down at the pendent hanging from the singer's necklace, unexpectedly feeling nervous. The blonde could tell what affect she had Callie and was scared because the feeling was mutual. For a second Callie was worried, she thought something was wrong. The brunette gave a warm smile and asked what had caused her date to become so shy suddenly._

_Arizona lifted her gaze to Callie's deep brown eyes and demanded more than asked, "kiss me." Without a thought the Latina dipped her head down to force their lips together. Arizona's hands took hold of dark curly hair and deepened the kiss. Her mouth parted slightly, inviting Callie to slip her tongue over her lips. There was no concern for air, no care for where they were, just a need to be closer and closer. Tongues frisked about, lascivious breaths were exchanged, and hands reached for any flesh they could grab on to. Just for a slight moment Callie stopped, caught up in the passion burning in her chest, she left her features lightly touching Arizona's and said..._

"Dr. Robbins! We need you in OR two, the Malone boy is crashing!" April Kepner's urgent voice yanked Arizona from her memory. She instructed the intern to have some nurses wrap up the MRI. She stood to follow Kepner but her legs were unsure. Even the thought of Callie made her weak to her knees. Arizona shook her head to gather her strength and made her way out of the imaging room.

Down the hall there was a 12-year-old boy who'd come into the ER earlier that day. His big shot father thought it wise to let the kid ride on back of his Ducati. Of course they crashed a few miles from the hospital, reportedly on their way to some fancy soirée. The father was barely hurt at all. Worst case scenario he had a slight concussion. His son however, had suffered internal bleeding, several broken bones, and possibly sever head trauma. Earlier Dr. Robbins thought the boy was stable enough for operation and cleared him, but he was crashing in his surgery. Owen Hunt sent Kepner to get Arizona because under no circumstance could he lose a high-proﬁle patient.

"What's going on? Why did I have to be here," Arizona asked, not aware of who the boy was. She rushd to get on gloves and a surgical mask. The team of doctors were working frantically, unlike she's ever seen.

"Because you're the best," Hunt says matter-of-factly, "and Mac Malone will take this hospital down if you don't save his son..."

* * *

**So there you have it! Hopefully that chapter was good enough to make up for the slight delay. I actually am not in love with this one but it's a filler, and therefore necessary. Let me hear what you thought of it and of course your predictions (they are always super fun to read and fuel the writing!). Peace! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I am SO glad you all liked the DJ stuff, and the club scene in general. Some people asked about how real that was and if you want to know more PM me. So, here's another chapter, more drama, more falling, more of all the good stuff.**

**You know the drill.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

…_Muffled by the noise Callie practically whispered, "I think I'm falling for you." Their lips met again, feverishly trying to get more of each other._

* * *

Callie didn't think Arizona heard her, she actually hoped the blonde hadn't. That moment at _Silent Noise_ seemed so perfect that she couldn't help but tell Arizona how she felt. But sitting in her pent house living room she started to think it was _way_ too soon. Though she was being honest but that didn't mean Arizona felt the same way, or was appropriate for the first date, or that it wasn't her libido talking. People might think performers get a lot of action on tours, but it's not true. After five hours of prep, then a three hour show, and sometimes post show appearances, it was a strong soul who mustered up enough energy for sex. So it wasn't totally out of the question for it to have been the sex deprivation during her tour, that tricked Callie into feeling love where there was probably just lust.

She propped her feet up on an ottoman and let the silence in her enormous condo fill her mind. Her date with Arizona was two nights ago and already she missed the blonde. Missed her giggling, her dimples, and her voice. She missed it all with a deep yearning she couldn't explain. Callie reached for her phone with plans to text Arizona when she heard the elevator reach her door. Only two other people had the code that activated the pent house button on the elevator panel. So it was either Mark or Teddy. And since Teddy was in meetings all day, Callie wasn't surprised to hear Mark's voice break the quiet stillness.

"Yo Torro! Where are you? I need your help." The sound of Mark's footsteps reached the living room before Callie even needed to answer him. "Hey, Cal, listen to this," he says as he sits beside his friend with an armful of clothes. "So you know I hate Calvin Klein. Makes my skin all itchy. But, look at all these awesome briefs they're comping me. Huh? Sweet right?"

Callie arched an eyebrow and gave Mark a look of indifference. She was trying to figure out what to say to Arizona and he was talking about rashes and underwear. When Mark saw the reaction his money-making smile earned him, he shoved the undies away.

"Yeah you're right. Not worth it…. Okay, so what's going on with you and blondie? Did you dump her," he asks boldly. Callie scrunched her face at the less-than-sad tone Mark had. She explained how she picked Arizona over her label and the male model nearly lost it. He jumped to his feet and raised his voice.

"Callie! You've bee with Lonestar since you were 20. That's a major label and you ditch em for some chick that hated your guts two and half weeks ago?" Callie dropped her jaw at her friend's reaction. She was expecting his support, not a freaking lecture.

"Mark!" she said mockingly. "She's not _just_ some chick, and that was all a misunderstanding. Plus, Mac Malone is a world class piece of crap, who needs that?" Mark opened his mouth to rebut. Then he thought for a second and cocked his head to the side in realization. Callie had a legitimate point.

"True," Mark concedes before taking his seat again. For while the two sat, looking at the practically unused fireplace in front of the couch. "So, you hitting that yet," the model inquires crudely.

Callie laughs at her friend's lack of verbal filtering before answering, "No! We only went on one date."

"You've gone there after no dates…" Mark gives Callie a smug look. The Latina glares and rolls her eyes. He wasn't lying. She'd met her fair share of men on the road who weren't very interested in chit-chat and fine wines.

"Well Arizona's different. I want to do this right for once." Catching the sincerity in Callie's voice Mark gets serious. He nods his head as he thinks of something even remotely supportive to say.

"Great! Just uh… don't… I don't know. Has either of us actually been in a real relationship before?" The two celebrities look at each and think, and then there is loud laughter.

"No, not at all. I mean I was with Erica but that was a joke," Callie says between chuckles. The pair seemed destined to go their whole lives casually having sex and partaking in meaningless flings. That was until Callie found Arizona. Now at least one of them had the opportunity to experience love. _Real_ love.

* * *

Arizona glances up at the monitor that shows a dropping blood pressure for the Malone boy. She frantically packs gauze into his open abdomen trying to stop the bleeding long enough to find the source. Owen Hunt's distressed inquiries only distract her from the search. The surgeon has assisting doctors apply clamps here and there until finally she's got it!

"Adson forceps. Suture and cyanoacrylate. Let's probe the epigastric region and find out why he was crashing before. Where are we as far as head trauma?" Arizona took hold of the surgery that was going south shortly before she arrived. The residents on hand reported that Malone's head wounds were superficial and his real problems stemmed from whatever was ruptured in his abdomen.

"Ok get me a endoscopy on the large intestine, focus on the superior crest. Let's get him on 'coag VIIa' but check his chart for mannitol allergies. And run an ultrasound to makes sure he's not bleeding out anywhere else." Dr. Robbins directed the team through a successful surgery that went on for another four hours. Using a new blood-clotting agent was risky but it paid off in the end. All the ruptures were closed and no nerves were damaged whatsoever. It was a rock star operation.

After filling out the Malone boy's chart Arizona wanted to find an on call room and get some rock star sleep. Before she left the nurse's station her phone buzzed in her pocket.

_Is it weird that all I think about is you?—_ A bashful smirk comes over the blonde's face as she reads and re-reads the text from Callie.

_No. That's just the stalker in you.— _Arizona shoots back.

_So you think it's sexy then?— _Callie's playful reference took Arizona back to night at the club. She remembered how she had heard what Callie said as if the brunette screamed it over the microphone, "I think I falling for you". Arizona thought it was too soon to say such things, to be falling for each other, to be so invested so fast. Yet, she felt the same and wished she had been brave enough to say it back.

_Maybe. Depends if you just keep texting me, or we actually go out again.— _Arizona was holding on to every minute from the night before but desperately wanted to see Callie again… and again, and every night of her life if she could.

_Well we could definitely go out. I'm free tonight…— _Arizona thought for a second before deciding to scratch her plans for a nap in order to leave work a few hours early.

_Pick me up from work, around 6?_

_Be there at 5:45— _Arizona smiled at Callie's smooth talking. Even through texts the Latina was a true charmer. The blonde tapped a bottom to lock her phone and headed off to do her rounds early. Before she was even half way through, a page from Chief Hunt beckoned her to a conference room.

Arizona came as fast as possible. She arrived to see she was the last to show. At the table was legal rep for the hospital, Owen, and Mac Malone. Walking in Arizona put on her best smile in attempts to hide her nerves. She didn't expect such a meeting after a successful surgery and was anxious about what might be wrong. She took a seat between Hunt and the lawyer and waited for someone to fill her in.

"Dr. Robbins this is Mac Malone, of Lonestar Records and Productions," Owen started. The primped up man across from Arizona just gave a look as if he didn't need an introduction. Little did he know that even after Owen's intro, the blonde didn't fully grasp who he was. She had no idea Mac was Callie's old label head, the man who tried to end them before they started, and was too self absorbed to risk losing money to support his number one artist.

The lawyer spoke up as the impatient CEO flopped back in his chair. "Mr. Malone wants to know about how the procedure went, in detail, so he can decide if our services were satisfactory." Arizona looked confused. Even if she wrote a 10 page dissertation on little Malone's surgery, the man sitting in front of her would never know enough to judge her work. Owen and the lawyer knew that too, but Malone was a big shot and they had to humor his request to stay clear of trouble.

Arizona caught on from the looks the men beside her wore. "Right. Okay, well Mr. Malone… Your son suffered some superficial head and neck injuries, multiple lower leg fractures, and extensive intestinal rupturing. He almost bled out a few times, we avoided the need for a crash cart by stitching up his bleeders. We put him on a… relatively new blood coagulant to ease the bleeding so we could…"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Mac interjected with his hand waving emphatically. "Relatively new? What does that mean, like experimental?" Arizona looked at the lawyer to see if she should explain further but Mac didn't give much of a choice. "You treating my kid like some lab rat?"

"No. Um… the coagulation agent Novoseven is undergoing FDA approval as we speak. It's highly affective and has been used successfully on plenty of rats, and monkeys… and humans. Tons of humans have been treated, so… it's a perfectly reasonable option given your son's…" and again the peds surgeon was cut off by the simple man.

"What I'm hearing is that you all used some stuff in there that ain't approved for humans. Is that right, or am I hearing you wrong?" Everything in Arizona wanted to scream at the short man, tell him he was the reason his son even needed surgery, and that he could go to hell. But she knew all to well the hospital couldn't afford that. She tried again to calmly explain the situation, the need to take the risk, how little Malone would have died without it. It was to no avail, because the CEO just kept accusing the hospital of being inhumane and unethical.

"I'm getting my lawyers down her right now! No way you all use some wacky blood… stuff, on my son and it's okay. No! Not okay. For all I know he could have died," Mac huffed as he pulled out his phone to dial his attorney.

Arizona was already fed up, but being accused of putting a patient's life at risk didn't sit well at all. She bit her bottom lip and pulled it through her teeth until her lips sat pursed to complete her peeved expression.

She did not intend on lashing out. Her goal was to talk some since into the ignorant hot shot at the table. Arizona came to Miami General to boost its reputation, not scathe it by setting off powerful patients. It was not her intention, but that's what followed.

"Mr. Malone there is no need for lawyers. Without Novoseven your son would be surely dead and _you sir_ are the one to blame for that. In case you didn't know, motorcycles aren't meant for young passengers like your son, and it was you who put his life on the line. I'm damn good at my job, the best at what I do, and wouldn't gamble with a life. The only person with no regard for the boy's safety would be _you_!"

A shocking silence fell over the room. To say that Mac Malone wasn't expecting to get called out was an understatement. At first he narrowed his eyes at the blonde surgeon with contempt. But when Arizona's own expression remained firm and unfaltering his strength diminished. Mac's face went red and tears swelled in his eyes. He'd been running around trying to scare people into saving his son and hadn't really thought of the fact that it was entirely his fault to begin with.

Seeing the vulnerable state Malone was in, the lawyer made his move. "Well Mr. Malone it's clear that there's blame to share, and I think we can look past the radical method Dr. Robbins used to save your son Tracy." Mac ran his hand over his face to wipe away his tears. After a big breath he stuck out his chest and gave a nod of agreement. After such an emotional showing there wasn't much room for him to be a tough guy.

Arizona looked very surprised that the macho man had broken down so easily. She looked at Owen, and then the lawyer, timidly, as if to ask _was it something I said?_ The hospital rep gestured for her to leave before Mac became hysterical and there was no hesitation on her part.

After finishing rounds the peds surgeon made quick work of changing into her street clothes and headed for the front door. It was 5:50, and if Callie was as smooth as her talk, she'd be outside already.

Much to the excited surgeon's chagrin, a hand grabbed her arm before she could make it through the doors. Before turning to see who it was she rolled her eyes and gave a bit of a grunt. She was so close to being off duty, to being with Callie, that she was irritated with yet another delay.

When Arizona finally saw who it was, she did her best to suck up her frustration and play nice. "Mr. Malone… what can I do for you?"

The little man stood, his emotions still evident in his face, and tried to do something he never did- apologize. "Well uh… Dr. Robbins I'm sure you did right by my boy. My apologies for earlier. Look, maybe I can do something to help with the hospital, show ya my appreciation," he said, nervous of sounding too soft and someone seeing.

A super magic smile took over the blonde's face and she thanked Malone for his offer. "We could use all the help we can get Mr. Malone. But really we're just glad Tracy's safe and you don't want to sue," she joked, eliciting laughter from them both.

"No. No suing, you done good. I uh… I'll just go check in with my people, we'll arrange some kind of donation or something." More thanks came from the surprised peds surgeon and a quick handshake sent her out into the lot, where she wasted no time looking for her girl.

* * *

Callie T arrived at Miami General is the most civilian car she owned, a 2013 silky white Aston Martin V12 Vantage. She made a note when she left the valet to get something subtler for city driving.

Looking around the parking lot she realized how very out of place she seemed amongst the well-kept cars the doctors drove, and the quaint rides the patients had. There were Fords and KIAs, even Volkswagens and Beamers. Nothing too shabby but certainly not… not what she was driving. Except for one car, in the back of the lot, taking up three spots all at once. It was new, and shiny, and looked far more expensive than even Callie's car. She scrunched her eyebrows together as she looked over the odd sports car, blazoned with a backwards E connected with a B. She felt as though she'd seen the car before and had a terrible feeling that something was odd about its presence at the hospital.

The singer leaned against her car door and folded her arms in contemplation. Something was off. Something felt wrong. She was about to grab her phone and text Teddy, but when she looked up briefly, her attention was caught by the smiling woman coming towards her.

In fine leather pumps, immaculately tailored slacks, and a cardigan, Arizona floated through the parking lot until she was inside of Callie's personal space. Something about the way she flung her hair over her shoulder made Callie grin impulsively.

"Dr. Robbins… Fancy seeing you here," Callie said coyly. A tight smirk replaced Arizona's smile as she looked over the illustrious brunette before her.

"Really? Because I work here you know," she said as a witty enough response. Callie grabbed on to the lapels of Arizona's sweater and asked where she wanted to go. Seeing as how the blonde's place was a wreck still, and she was new in Miami, she suggested Callie pick again.

"But nothing goofy and cliché," Arizona warned. She feared that with all her money, made evident by the hot rod behind her, Callie was the type to overdo things.

Callie feigned a pout but her smile bled through. "Awww… no over priced champagne, tiny servings, and twinkly lights?" The women laughed at the thought of some run-of-the-mill super star courting. Callie assured the surgeon there'd be no such monotony so long as they were together.

Arizona walked over to her side of the car and slid down into the soft leather seat. Callie went to do the same, and as she did caught one last glimpse of the car in the back of the lot. She still had an unsettling feeling about it but brushed it off in light of Arizona's presence.

* * *

Back in the hospital, just inside the glass doors, Mac Malone stood, texting his lawyers, fully intending on keeping his word. He asked a few questions about tax deductions, budgets, and such. Before he got around to talking about the actual donation he glanced out the window and noticed the tall, slender, knockout standing in the parking lot.

He wasn't sure if his eyes deceived him but he thought he was seeing Dr. Robbins and Callie T flirting outside the hospital. He blinked a few times trying to correct his vision. But he was sure it was Callie T by the looks of her Aston Martin and toothy smile. His face twisted up at the sight of the women laughing intimately and smiling at each other.

Now Arizona's frank words didn't seem so helpful. Instead, Malone was starting to think she stepped way over the line. How dare she turn the tables on him, blame him for his son's injuries? The conversation with his people took a turn for the worse.

He didn't feel the need to stir up trouble in the hospital, Tracy was okay after all. But when it came to Callie T, there was no love loss after she left his label without a super star to take her place. He typed away vigorously as he made his way to his car once the women left.

_Get me a couple of reporters in the office. I've got news they won't want to miss._

* * *

**You all know Mac Malone isn't taking shots to his ego lightly. Now he has a bone to pick with Callie _and_ Arizona, who knows what's coming next? Review please, leave your prediction if you like, I know my faithfulls will, but I'd love to hear from everyone. Peace!**

**A/N: I hope you all were digging the medical stuff, it's highly accurate, based off what I'm researching for class. Of course it's not 100% but good God is it close! (that was some egregious bragging there… sorry lol).**


	12. Chapter 12

**Typical 60 mph update :) Another 'imagery heavy' chapter came out today. I like this one though, so I hope you do too. Get ready for the MM drama to spike! Happy reading.**

**A/N: I went Google crazy getting these Miami details down, if they're still sucky… well, my bad!**

**I don't own the characters… blah blah… Shonda Rhimes…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Cruising through a shiftier part of town Arizona nervously peered out the window. Building after building was boarded up. Chain link fences housed empty, littered lots. There was an incessant cry of sirens and barking dogs. The smell of the air was sticky with God knows what and the soulful scent of Latin American cuisine. Little girls jumped rope in the lingering glimmer of sunshine. Every so often there was a park full of young, shirtless men playing basketball or soccer. There were warm faces, and quaint produce markets, and the neighborhood sounded so alive. Wherever they were it was far from the beach, downtown, and all the high end scenes in Miami.

Callie stopped the car in front of a brown brick building. Below there was a storefront butcher shop that seemingly doubled as a convenient store of sorts. Colorful flowers lined the window, ethnic candies and spices filled the shelves, and a hearty brown skin man stood at the counter.

Above there were apartments; eight or nine stories worth. A dingy old sign on the side of the building read _Allapattah Apartments_. Arizona thought that it was a strange setting for a second date but decided to trust Callie. The super star hadn't disappointed so far.

The brunette got out the car and trotted over to open Arizona's door. The blonde graciously stepped out taking Callie's outstretched hand. She gave a bit of a curtsy that made both of them chuckle a bit. Never letting go of her hand, Callie led them inside where a jingling bell signaled their presence.

"Ay dios mio! Iphegenia, niña. Donde has estado. You never come around anymore," the jovial man exclaimed at the sight of the raven hair woman. Callie gave a smile that beamed with adoration. She spread her free arm out to embrace the man who had moved from behind the counter.

"Tio, Berto! Te he echado. How have you been?" They hugged tightly, making up for lost time. The weighty man spent very little time talking about the shop and changed the focus to the beautiful woman Callie was latched onto. He cleared his throat and nudged his head in Arizona's direction.

"Oh. Uncle Berto, this Ari—_Dr_. Arizona Robbins. Arizona this is my uncle Berto," Callie introduced them finally. Zo reached out a hand and instead got a gushy hug. Callie's smile almost hid her grimace as she worried for Arizona's lungs. The Latina all but pried the man away and pushed him back a few steps for good measure. He inquired briefly about Arizona's title before Callie urged them on, up a narrow staircase that led to the apartments.

Callie guided the surgeon through the dimly lit hall to an old, caged elevator. "Where are we," Arizona asked, feeling very out of place, even with her hand locked around Callie's. The brunette smiled at her date's bewilderment. She squeezed her hand reassuringly and saved her answer for later. The elevator stopped on the top floor and the two moved down another hall until they got to an apartment that Callie oddly had the keys to.

Inside everything was immaculately clean. Not one speck of dust, or scuff on the linoleum floors, or smudges on the white stucco walls. It was as if the place had been frozen in time. The walls were filled with pictures of Callie, and maybe her sister, when she couldn't have been older than three or four. Above an old box TV was a picture of Jesus, on the door hung a crucifix. The kitchen had outdated, light green appliances that were very old, even for a place like this one.

The two didn't stay inside long. They moved through the kitchen and Callie lifted a creaky window that let out onto a fire escape. Arizona cursed her clumsy ways, and her shoes, as she crawled through the opening. She stumbled up the metal staircase but Callie caught her in strong, supportive arms.

"I gotcha," she said as the blonde giggled at her two left feet. When they reached the top Arizona took giant steps over the roof's edge, onto the top of the building. She watched as Callie did the same, and when she turned around she gasped at the view. They weren't as far from the water as she thought. She could see the ocean, going on and on until it met the orange sunset. Off to her right she could even see the skyline, shiny glass skyscrapers twinkling in the dusky glow. She turned back to look at Callie with her jaw dropped. Her lips moved ever so much but her eyes said more than she could put in words.

"This… is where I used to live. This is where it started, _Allapattah Apartments_," Callie explained. Arizona's expression softened with astonishment.

"It's beautiful Calliope," Arizona gushes. She pauses and thinks back to the _you don't know me_ speech Callie gave in the airport. Every minute they spent together was a testament to what the star had said. Not in Arizona's wildest dreams would she have imagined such a setting for the singer's childhood. Then she thought a little harder and recalled the _filthy rich_ part of the speech, and confusion came over her. "I don't understand. Were you really rich, or did you live here, or…"

Callie sighed and moved past the blonde to lean against a banister. She took in the view with appreciation for all the years it kept her sane.

"When I was really young there was no _Hermosa Voz _hotel. My dad kept the books at a _motel_ three blocks from here. The apartment we were in… that's where we lived, with my uncle, and his wife and kids. It was 8 people in a tiny three bedroom that wreaked of… hell, everything. When I was 6 my dad said enough was enough. He opened his own motel four blocks in the other direction. At first things were worst, _much_ worst. Ugh… some nights we weren't sure we'd even eat. But Carlos… Carlos is no quitter. By the time I was 8 he absorbed every motel west of Allapattah. 11 came around and we were moved into some stuffy two-story on the Upper East Side trying to blend in with the doctor's and lawyer's kids. He sold the motels and before any of us knew it we were opening 5 star resorts in Miami Beach and Biscayne. I changed schools 6 times before I just got an in home instructor. Each house was bigger than the next, more lavish than the next… colder than the next…"

Arizona listened tentatively, feeling as though even breathing too hard would break the Latina's resolve to be completely honest. When a sizable pause came Arizona pressed her back to the banister so she could see Callie's face. "So this place… you still have keys?"

"This is where I feel at home. With my family, my uncle, and cousins. I never wanted to leave my life behind. Maybe my own room would have been nice, a little space… but I love this neighborhood, and this city. My dad he always seemed disgusted by it, always running from it. Me? I don't run from it… Miami made me. Up here, listening to my dad and Berto singing old norteña songs. I knew I _could_ sing, but Allapattah taught me that I _wanted_ to sing."

"So you kept the apartment after Berto left," Arizona asks, dazed by the wonder and beauty coming from Callie.

The Latina just nodded, almost exhausted from the reverie.

"How often do you come here?" The question earned the blonde a shrug.

Callie stood tall and faced the blonde, looking quizzically over her thoughtful features. "What," Arizona prodded with a nervous laugh.

In two dates Callie had managed to take Arizona every place she felt most herself. The only restaurant she never got mobbed in, the club where she volunteered out of love for music, and her _home_. Her rooftop, where she came to remind herself of who she really was. The blue eyed woman was spared not one inch of Callie. The brunette had given all she had to offer because after the antics in Seattle she didn't dare do anything less.

Arizona mindlessly toyed with the buttons on her cardigan, shrinking under Callie's endearing gaze. She thought of how she was so impressed by the real Calliope. How perfect she seemed, and so open she had been. Arizona was feeling selfish because she had nothing to offer in return. She'd been a big bitch in Seattle and now felt terrible that Callie wasn't anything like the person Arizona assumed her to be. Miami wasn't home to any fond memories for Zo, at least not ones that Callie wasn't a part of. No place, accept maybe Seattle, meant as much to her as Miami meant to the songstress. How could she reciprocate any of the things Callie so selflessly offered? She thought to herself— _Be brave. The least you can do is be brave._

The usually confident surgeon took in a shaky breath and pushed it out, taking on new resolve. _Be brave enough to be honest, just be honest._ Arizona looked up from her fidgeting and locked eyes with dreamy brown orbs. "Calliope…" she started, almost surprised at how comfortable she felt with the unabbreviated name. "…I, I know what you said at _Silent Noise_. And…"

* * *

As Mac Malone made his way into his office he was pleased to see a group of reporters waiting around for him. Not only did he have business to attend to, but he liked to make an entrance. He had his assistant pour him a drink. He was in need of something to smooth over the embarrassment from crying at the meeting with Arizona. He moved behind his desk and slowly took a seat. Folding his hands atop the brushed alloy furniture, he cleared his throat.

"I'm glad everyone was able to make it here. I hope our past relationships have not left you unable to receive what I am about to graciously offer. Take this as a peace offering, to make amends for the harsh words we've had." He spoke clearly with a sober face. Looking back at him were less than impressed expressions. Malone wasn't very good at making friends, especially with the reporters who pried their way into his artists' personal lives. No one cared much for his prelude and the air got tense.

"Malone, can you just tell us what we're here for," one reporter from the National Enquirer asked. Mumbled affirmations followed, so Mac sat up straight and dove right in.

"Callie T is dating a woman," he said with a cheesy grin. To his dismay the crowd groaned with disappointment.

"That ain't news Malone!" After one person spoke up all the rest echoed in agreement. Reporters started getting up to leave but a resounding "hey" from Malone stilled their exit. "Man everyone knows that already. Get a clue!"

Mac clenched his jaw and hurried to find something more enticing to say.

"But this is no ordinary fling!" At first _he_ wasn't even sure where he was going with his outburst but the lies just fell with ease. "She's dating a doctor… _Her_ doctor. That's really why we let her go. She uh… uses her for drugs, it's super scandalous." At this point he was just pulling crap out of his posterior but the reporters gave him their full attention. He went on spinning together made-up details that everyone scribbled in their note pads. A few lucky listeners had voice recorders to perfectly capture every word.

Somewhere towards the end of his lie, a young female reporter from Star Magazine shyly raised her hand. Not sure how to react to the grade school gesture, Mac pointed in the girl's direction.

"Sorry Mr. Malone, but this all sounds kind of unlike Callie T. Sounds like maybe you're just upset that she left the label," she said quietly. All around the reporters took on looks of revelation and began to consider what she said.

"Yeah. She's right Malone. Sure you're not just out for revenge or something," another man said as he sat up to get a better look at Mac's face. Though the grimy CEO denied the allegations his face told a different story. Without saying anything more the reporters started taking more notes as they made their way out. Mac continued to plead innocence but no one stayed to listen.

Jotting something down one man said to another, "50 bucks says this is all a load of crap." The second man huffed in amusement. Tucking his pen in his shirt he responded, "100 bucks says the Enquirer spins this so good not a lick of _truth_ will be left." The two laugh sinisterly as they merge with the crowd that's leaving the office and the building.

* * *

A techy rendition of Beethoven's 5th rang out from Teddy's phone. The device buzzed non-stop until it finally fell to the floor from vibrations. Teddy ignored it as she pinched the bridge of her nose with frustration. She held her office phone tightly to her ear trying to hear Callie's PR rep over some overwhelming noise.

"Lisa. I can't- I can't hear you Lisa!" The blonde let her head bounce against the leather chair. Whatever Lisa was trying to say was drowned out by frantic voices.

"I've got… they want to know… Callie… illegal prescriptions… what should I say…" Little pieces of Lisa's sentences came through. Not enough to be helpful, just enough to set Teddy off with worry.

"WHAT?!" she yelled into the phone. She wasn't trying to be heard this time. Instead she was yelling as a result of utter confusion and stun. "No, no, no, no… NO!" she continued as her mind filled in some blanks.

A deep voice could be heard ushering the ruckus away from Lisa. Finally the woman could speak clearly. "I've got every trashy news outlet in America asking me about Callie and some drug lord doctor from Miami General. What's going on Teddy," she asked, not sure what was true and what was a lie. Some of the reporters claimed to have their stories already confirmed, a ploy they used to get reps to misspeak. Others seemed so adamant about having witnessed something or the other, that Lisa was starting to worry.

Teddy stood up and paced through her office. She circled around a few times before Lisa pressed the issue once more. The lanky blonde threw her foot into a metal trash bin and winced at the pain that followed. She huffed a breath full of rage and tried to sort things out. "Tell them Robbins is a pediatric surgeon, they're just friends… for now, and blame the rumors on Malone." The woman on the other side of the line questioned Mac's involvement but Teddy just shook her head and said, "I don't know for sure but this whole things smells of overpriced cologne and ego, so Mac must be involved."

Teddy listened as Lisa quieted the reporters and reiterated the blonde's statements. The agent twisted and turned trying to undo the tangle she'd made with the phone cord. When Lisa was done and the mob had left, Teddy gave her more instructions on what to do if they came back. At the conversations end, Callie's friend and manager slammed the phone onto the receiver and gave a grunt.

The blonde closed her eyes and tried to remember why she stood by Callie when problem after problem came up. She tried to remember how they met, how sweet Callie was, how they were best friends. Her memory was shaky but it got the job done.

Still she pushed her hands down on her desk and yelled, "CRAP!"

* * *

**Okay let me know if I'm going to far out there with Mac Malone. Before, I'll say he gets what due to him in the next chapter, so take this with a grain of salt. Hopefully you're still in this with me. Review, let me know what you like and what you hate, it's all welcomed. Peace!**

**A/N2: I'm almost at 100 followers for this fic and I am so completely grateful for the support and the love. Really, it's more than words can describe and I'll keep writing if you all keep coming for more... promise!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I think this is all what we've been waiting for! Enjoy my Rockers.**

**I don't own anything, Grey's anatomy and its characters are the result of the lovely Shonda Rhimes!**

* * *

"_So what do you want to do," Teddy asks. The tension in the air is suffocating._

_Callie pours some wine in her glass. A 50 year old bottle of red from some small city in France. She folded her arms and balanced the glass between her fingers._

"_I want it all Teddy. Top to bottom. Not one piece of Lonestar left standing. You understand?"_

_Not often did Callie give her friend orders but this was nothing short of a demand. One that Teddy sure as hell wasn't going to question. The look on Callie's face would strike fear into the most stoic of men. The fiery Latina had had enough._

"_Mr. Tracek? Yeah, looks like we're going to war…"_

* * *

Standing on the roof of the _Allapattah Apartments_ was an odd setting in deed. The view was gorgeous, like an oasis, in the crime-filled streets of the neighborhood. Though there were sirens ringing in the distance all Arizona could hear was her heart. It thumped aggressively inside her chest, threatening to jump away. She wanted to be brave enough to say it because that's the one gift she had to give—honesty.

"Calliope… I know what you said at _Silent Noise_. And… maybe it's mutual," she chirped with a bashful grin. Another tense chuckle came before the sight of Callie's eyes gave Arizona all the bravery she needed. Her face sobered as she went on, "I _know_ I'm falling for you."

And there it was. All Arizona had to offer in return for the amazing time Callie had shown her. Letting the words soak in the singer just smiled. A smile much grander than any she had before. Despite being known for her nerves of steel, Callie melted at the idea of her and Arizona falling for _each other_.

Arizona resorted to smiling at the ground. Though Callie looked happy she also hadn't said anything and it made the blonde nervous. Was Callie actually laughing at her or something? Had she heard her wrong in the club?

"Okay say _something_. I mean I know we hardly know each other, I called you rapey that one time, I was terrible. And you, you were kind of stalking me, I don't know maybe this is all too mu— ," Callie ended the Robbins rant with a searing kiss. Arizona had been swinging her hands around to emphasize her worry but now they fell to Callie's hips.

Not one second was spent trying to figure what went where, who did what, or stuff like that. With Callie and Arizona being with each other, feeling each other, it was second nature. And passionate. Hot.

Tingeing lust brought about sensual moans and jagged breaths. Arizona gave a husky giggle as Callie trailed a searching tongue along her collarbone. When the brunette stopped at Arizona's pulse point and drew the flesh into her mouth, something inside of the surgeon went ablaze with need. She grabbed Callie's face and forced their lips back together and couldn't suppress the desire to have those lips somewhere else. The fervor kept rising when Callie pinned Arizona against the railing and thrust herself against the blonde. Arizona bit down on Callie's lip, causing a pain in her mouth that made the heat between her legs run wild.

"Fuck," Callie moaned, the raunchy word bringing the fun to a halt. Simultaneously the women realized where the night was headed if all the activity didn't cool down, fast! Callie cleared her throat, trying to push the lump down and regain her ability to think.

"Uh…" she laughed as if they'd just been caught by her parents. "W-we should… go. We should go inside and eat. That's what normal people do on dates right, eat?" Arizona rubs her bottom lip, reveling in the lingering feel of Callie's mouth. Slowly she nods and tries not to smile too much. She had to admit, Callie's will to do things right was impressive.

So they went inside and left the tantalizing moment behind… for now. Back in the little apartment Arizona got the chance to study things more closely. Though nothing seemed very expensive it was all extremely well kept. Callie attributed that to the Nazi-like regiment of cleaning her mother enforced during her childhood.

Mention of a Nazi and regiments led the conversation through Arizona's Marine style upbringing. The women effortlessly talked about any and everything. No hesitation, no lies, just fluid honesty.

Callie cooked something spicy and delicious. Arizona gushed over the endless amount of talents the brunette seemed to have.

"It's easy being good at a bunch of silly stuff. Being great at something amazing, like saving lies, that's impressive," Callie said of Arizona's ability. The blonde grinned at the compliment.

"I wouldn't call singing to the entire world silly," she suggested. It was Callie's turn to humbly accept the flattery.

The night went on like that until Arizona finally noticed what time it was. Alex had left his keys at home so she promised to be back in time to let him in. Though disappointed, Callie drove them to Arizona's apartment. When they got there Alex was sitting against the door looking quite upset.

Arizona stretched her grin out wide making a '_oops, my bad_'kind of face. "He's gonna be pissed," she said looking back at Callie while she put the car in park.

"Is that the guy from the club in Seattle," Callie asked. For a second Arizona had to think, but then she remembered that it was Karev who brought them together.

"Yeah it is. I guess I should thank him sometime," Arizona said with a super magic smile.

"For what?"

"For being dumb enough to go to the VIP and drag you over to me." Callie laughed a little at the memory of Alex bouncing around to get her attention. Letting him in was the best decision she made that whole night.

"_Actually_, I dragged him," Callie admitted with a flirty grin. Arizona was trying to be sentimental but obviously this wasn't the time for romantics.

"Like what you saw Calliope?"

For a reason Callie couldn't explain, her full name sounded very sexy when Arizona said it.

"I like what I _see_," she husked.

As if it weren't up to them at all, the women starting moving closer and closer. Things might have gotten out of hand again if someone didn't start knocking on the window.

"I really have to pee," Alex yells with an extremely pissed expression. Arizona blushes a bit, feeling like a teenager with her dad over her shoulder.

Callie closes the small gap between them and places a chaste kiss on Arizona's cheek. She promised to call and the blonde finally got out. With Alex running ahead to relieve himself, she had time to look back as Callie drove away. It was strange how bad she wished Callie never had to leave again.

On her way to the condo Callie listened to her voicemail. Messages from Teddy eluding to some more Mac drama made her turn the phone off all together. The night had been better than perfect and she didn't want sleezy Mac Malone messing that up. In fact, she really just wanted a break. A couple days to just clear her head, spend time with Arizona, and be stress free.

She made a U-turn and headed back to Allapattah. Callie needed a breather, and she was going to treat herself to one. Four days at the old apartment without a phone would do her good.

So for four days she stayed in the old 3 bedroom that she called home. Her phone never even left the car. She resorted to a landline when she wanted to talk to Arizona, who came over every night.

It took all the strength Callie had to send the blonde home again and again. She was done with flings, and done with meaningless sex, and that meant being serious about taking things slow with Arizona, as painful as it was… and it _was painful_. Neither woman had an easy time taming the yearning they felt for each other.

Aside from the internal battling, the time they spent in Allapattah was blissful, to say the least.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me," Teddy screams as she hangs up on Callie's voicemail for the 100th time in four days. While her friend had gone M.I.A. all hell had broken loose with the drug rumors. Venues were cancelling appearances, the media fanned the flames, and just twenty minutes ago a representative from Miami General called with their concerns.

The hospital was last to hear of the faulty allegations. But when they did they were ready to send Arizona packing if Callie, or apparently Teddy, didn't fix things fast.

Teddy gnawed at her fingernails as the stress mounted. Where in the world was Callie that she wasn't picking up? Teddy felt like she should know, or at least have some idea. Only one person knew Callie better than she.

Duh! The lanky blonde sprang into action, grabbing her things, and heading to her car to go see Mark.

"Sloan! Open up, it's Teddy," she said banging on his door, which was one story below Callie's pent house. It was just before noon but Mark was still in bed will all his drapes drawn. If Teddy didn't sound so manic he might have retreated beneath his covers, but he decided to roll out of bed.

"What, what? I'm trying to get some beauty rest," he grumbled as he opened the door and leaned against the frame.

"Where is Callie," Teddy practically yelled, causing Mark to wince at the volume.

"First, lets go with inside voices. Second, I don't know. Did you try calling?"

Teddy's peeved face answered for her, of course she had called.

"How long has she been gone," Mark asked more intelligently.

"For four days. Mac Malone is sending her career into the ground and I can't get a hold of her," Teddy complains. She always had Callie's best interest in mind but was very upset at her sudden disappearance.

Fortunately Mark was the one person who knew the Latina the best. "She's at the Allapattah apartment. You want the number," he says flatly. This was no mystery to him, Callie always went _home_ when she was dealing with something emotionally important. Teddy kicked herself for not realizing sooner and quickly took the number. She thanked Mark and sent him back to bed before getting right on the phone.

* * *

Arizona scurried around the apartment trying to tidy as much as possible. She was a neat freak, but also still settling in and to her standards the place was a mess. She had insisted that Callie not come. This wasn't her home like Allapattah was for Callie. To see that, Cal would have to take a trip back to Seattle, where Arizona was sure her apartment looked much better than the one she was in currently.

While the blonde unpacks a box of books, Alex walks into the living room wearing pajamas.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no Karev. What are you doing, you have to go," Arizona gripes frantically. Alex twists his face with dramatic shock.

"This is my apartment too. If there's a celebrity coming I wanna be here. You know be a good host." Alex didn't really care about hosting, he just wanted to lounge around instead of hang out with the interns again.

"Karev," Arizona said with her best mom voice. "If you don't leave this house I will bane you from the NICU for a month!"

"You can't bane be from the—" Arizona's raised brow and serious face make him realize that this was no bluff.

He forces himself from the couch and moseys back into his room to change. Seems he had a date at Joe's, the bar across from the hospital. When he was ready he schlepped out the door, but not before mumbling, "dude, this sucks."

To that Arizona replies, "you're the best Karev. Truly, just awesome!" She gave him a super magic smile and happily watched him leave.

Back to work she went. Arizona dusted this and straightened that. Still, with all the boxes everywhere, it seemed too messy to help. She sighed with defeat and just took a seat on the couch.

Callie asking to come over was a surprise for Arizona. They had been meeting in Allapattah every night for four days straight, and quite frankly Arizona didn't ever want those nights to end. The apartment was like a time capsule and reminded her and Callie of simpler times. Being together there was easier than anything else.

But Callie wanted more of the blonde. What she had was wonderful, sweet, and amazing. Still she couldn't quench the need to know all of Arizona—the good, bad, and indifferent. Step one to getting it all, come over to her place.

Fifteen minutes early the doorbell rang. Arizona opened the door to see Callie, clad in an airy dress that hoisted her cleavage, then flowed down to the middle of her thighs. Her hair was in a messy ballerina bun and she wore big gold hoop earrings. Something about her seemed young and innocent, and it made Arizona's heart flutter.

A harmless kiss welcomed Callie into the apartment where she looked around with intrigue. Other than her home she didn't spend much time in normal places. It was curious how the apartment seemed so… so simple. Simple in a good way. There were a few pictures Arizona had managed to hang, tons of books, a kitchen fit for three—maybe four people max, and a living space with no fancy mantle for the fireplace or some abstract artsy coffee table. It was warm and inviting, and Callie loved it already.

The brunette wished that the night could go as planned. Order some Chinese, open a bottle of wine, and just enjoy the company until libido got the best of them. But when Arizona had left the night before from Allapattah, Callie got a strange call on the house phone.

**::**::**::**

"_Hello?"_

"_Callie Torres you are going to be the death of me! Where the hell have you been," Teddy asked not remembering that she knew the answer. _

"_God Teds, I'm just at home. I needed a break you know. I was wigging out over the Mac stuff."_

"_No you weren't wigging out, now you're gonna wig out. Not only are sponsors worried, and venues cancelling, I just got an angry call from Arizona's hospital. This could lose her a job!"_

_Suddenly Callie felt like she wasn't being held down by gravity. If she let go of the phone she would float away into space. Her face turned green with ill thoughts of costing Arizona her job. _

_Arizona, who had been hell bent against the celebrity life but gave in to be with Callie. Arizona, who undoubtedly loved her job with everything she had. Arizona didn't deserve to be sucked into Callie's mess, but Mac Malone had sunk to new lows._

_There was some yelling after a while. Callie couldn't decide if she was sad or mad, and who she was sad or mad with. All that she knew was her heart couldn't be beating. It was definitely just sitting._

**::**::**::**

Now in Arizona's apartment Callie still couldn't feel the organ pumping. She knew she had to give Arizona the heads up about the rumors and job situation, but Callie was scared… scared the blonde wouldn't want anymore to do with her.

Half way through the bottle of wine Arizona was surprised that Callie had stayed on her side of the couch for so long. They weren't having sex but the few feet between them felt like a huge, celibate abyss.

"You okay," Arizona asked, a hint of worry in her tone. Callie did her best to swallow the lump in her throat and tried to explain.

"I want you to know right now that I'm sorry. I'm sorry and I'm going to fix this…" Callie paused to see if Arizona was freaking out yet. "Teddy says my old label head is spreading rumors about us and… it's not good. The hospital called and they're worried."

The mention of the hospital put Arizona on edge. Her face perked up with alarm. Now she was freaking out.

"What do you mean 'they're worried'? Worried about what?"

"Mac Malone told a couple of tabloids that you –I –we… something about illegal prescriptions, I don't know really. Apparently it's all over the news and the hospital doesn't like the bad press."

"When did this happen? How did this –wait! Mac Malone? Tracy's dad?" Arizona's mind was going incredibly fast. Her job, her patient, tabloids, Callie, there was no order anymore.

"What? You know Tracy… Arizona I'm not sure what's going on I just know—" Callie stops when Arizona gets up and turns on the TV. Sure enough at that very moment gossip shows were talking about it.

_Mac's Bitter and Callie T's having a break down –Mystery surgeon said to be feeding the Callie T addiction –Is Miami General a nest for drug trafficking or is Mac Malone off his rocker?_

"Oh my God! I-I'm going to lose my job. This-this can't be real," the surgeon said placing her hand over her heart to keep it from leaving her chest. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? I operated on Mac's son, that's conflict of interest, I can lose everything Calliope!"

The brunette's full name flew from Arizona's lips with hot anger. Callie winced at the inflection. She honestly had no idea things had gotten so bad. Her guilt was indescribable and growing by the minute.

"I swear Zo, I didn't know."

"Didn't know what? Know that your slime ball boss was out to break you down and maybe I should get a heads up." Arizona was right. Had Callie been thinking two steps ahead this situation could have been avoided… maybe.

"I… _trusted_ you! Now all my fears are coming true. This was one big mistake," the blonde says. And though she's mad she can't help the tears that threaten to fall.

The glistening moisture in the sapphire eyes pulls Callie over to Arizona, and she takes the blonde into her arms. For a moment Arizona tries to fight it but it's a feable attempt to escape.

"I'm so sorry. I promise you I'll fix this. This isn't a mistake…" Callie cranes her neck to look Arizona in the eyes. "_We_… are not a mistake," she adds firmly.

Arizona continues to softly gulp up air. She's trying to calm herself and finds it much easier to do in Calliope's arms. She really wants to believe that her gut was wrong that night in Seattle. Believe that the spark she felt the first time Callie kissed her was real. Believe that the butterflies won't ever go away. If Arizona can just believe those things, everything will be okay… but suddenly it's a struggle.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Arizona says softly looking down and away from Callie's eyes. It was a statement but it felt more like a plea, begging Callie to make it all go away.

The singer brought Arizona's lips to her's, kissing her passionately until she could feel the fret melt away. And when worry wasn't a problem the familiar struggle to be honorable was. The need for air brought them apart, and Callie figured she should go. Arizona had a harder time than usual saying goodbye and Callie could see the anxiety reappear. She might have stayed to soothe it away but she was on a mission.

Once on her way home Callie paid no mind to the speed limit. Not often did she get to flex her V12 engine and unleash all 500 horses. But headed down I95 she let the car roar. Her knuckles went white as she gripped the steering wheel as if it were Mac Malone's neck. Her body was firmly pressed against the seat and her face was full of rage. The car weaved between the lanes and didn't slow for anything except stoplights. And though Callie's vision was hazed over with red she was lucid enough to call Teddy and have her contact the biggest legal shark known to man, Jared Tracek.

When she got to her high-rise she flipped the valet the keys and stormed her way to the pent house. For some reason Teddy hadn't pulled the trigger, hadn't gone about sic-ing the dogs on Malone. It was Mark who was holding things up.

"Torro, think about this. This goes to court and things get ugly. And for what, some chick?"

"Don't call her that. Mark I swear, don't you ever—" Callie stopped herself before she threatened her best friend.

"You've know he for what a month? I'm just saying you need to be sure. Are you sure," he asked Callie. Though he came off as cold he really was concerned. Legal drama was the downfall of many careers before Callie T and the law would have no mercy on her because she was in love.

"Without a doubt," Callie said with stern finality. So Teddy asked, and Callie made it clear.

_Not one piece of Lonestar left standing_

When Mr. Tracek was on board and all the smoke settled, Mark and Teddy left. The brunette walked over to the blazing hearth in the living room, a glass of age old wine in hand. Callie listens as the footsteps fade and the condo goes silent. All that can be heard is the crackling of flames in the fireplace. She stands in front of it, the orange glow illuminating her fiery form. The light dances over her features, mimicking the anger that stirs within. She brings the glass near her nose and swirls it lightly. The bitter aromas soothe her searing fury.

And then out of no where, like every song she's ever written, a tune begins to play. It is not inside the room but instead inside her mind. It features a heavy electric guitar and a rattling high hat. An ominous humming, maybe from back up singers, joins the sound of something Callie's never heard before. Slowly words come and she can feel her emotions molding a song. A devilish grin comes over her face as the lyrics play on, expressing her contempt of everything in her way. Contempt for all the labels, all the judging, the rumors, the lies, and above all, Mac Malone.

She starts to hum along, as the grin becomes a laugh. Mac had earned himself more than a storm of legal assaults. The song forming within Callie would bring the heartless man _infamy_… all the infamy he deserved!

* * *

**Dun dun dun! I'm excited! You guys excited? Now you have to make predictions or else its no fun. Review, and happy reading. Peace!**

**A/N: I love cars, forgive my fangirl details about them :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning: I am having sooooooo much trouble keeping these chapters short… sorry they keep growing. Also, gaya3n, you're a witty reviewer in deed. Enjoy the chapter my Rockers!**

**A/N: I'm semi-good with med stuff, but terrible with legal… pardon the mess.**

**I don't own anything, Grey's Anatomy and its characters are the result of the lovely Shonda Rhimes.**

* * *

**Day 1 of Litigation**

In a small hearings chamber in the Miami Courthouse there are too many people to fit comfortably. At the eight-person table there is Mac Malone, his son Tracy, and two lawyers. Across from them are Callie's three lawyers and the singer. At the head of the table is the judge. Scattered in seats and standing around the room there's everyone else –Teddy, Mark, a hospital representative, and other supportive people. When the room is quiet and everyone is focused in, the judge begins.

"On this day we reside over the case Malone/Lonestar vs. Callie T. The plaintiff party retains the right to refer to the plaintiff as Callie T. as a privacy measure. Their claim is for $123 million in damages, as well as legal rights to the defendants company, as compensation for slander, defamation of character, workplace prejudice, sexual harassment, and pain and suffering. The defendant is Mac Malone and Lonestar Productions Inc. The party's stance is that Ms. T. was not a victim of any such crimes, and they are retaining their right to counter-sue in light of an unjust trial during this preceding."

Mac sits across from Callie, wearing large dark sunglasses. He leans back into his chair comfortably. His cocky expression is hardly veiled by his shades, and his body exudes arrogance. It seeps from his skin like his cheesy designer cologne.

Callie tries to ignore it. On the inside she feels as self-sure as he, but she doesn't dare outwardly show it. She's much smarter than that. The first day of the hearing both teams of lawyers make opening statements to the judge and submit articles of evidence. There's a laughable difference between what Tracek, Callie's lawyer, presents, and what's offered from the defense.

Tracek briefly describes his evidence as hospital records, health screenings, character references, and banking reports. Malone's lawyer, Caroline Dubinsky, submits news articles, a few sworn statements, and financial records. Where she plans on making her case is unclear, but it's seemingly a lost cause already.

When the day's activities are over the look on Mac's face has changed drastically. There's a storm looming in the chamber, and he seems to be in danger of a lightening strike. His stomach turns even as he leaves the courtroom and gets into his Bugatti.

Him and Tracy ride along in complete silence until the young boy can't take it anymore. He turns on the radio and tunes it to his favorite station. The host starts up, "Hello Miami! It's a blazing day out there, get your sunscreen and swimsuit, and hit the beach. It's only right. And we're playing Callie T's new single to get you ready for the heat. Here's _Too Bad_…" Mac scoffs at the mention of Callie's name and tries to turn. Ironically, or maybe not, the younger Malone smacks his hand away expressing his undying love for the singer his father despised. Even the lyrics to the song didn't change his status as a fanboy!

_Down, down, down some more. I hear your heart falling/You're in love but it's no use. Not the one for me/ I see your hate and its no good. Now everyone can see/Cold inside, and the outside too. Who are you kidding/Just give up now, take a bow. Pathetic as can be/I called you out, you scream and shout, why so angry._

Tracy bobs his head along not really absorbing the words. His father on the other hand can feel his blood boiling. And his blood pressure spikes when the chorus comes…

_I'm beautiful, I'm strong and free. You tried to hold me down/But I'm still here with no fear. Now karma's come around/So who looks dumb while I shine. No surprise your mad/I'm just too good to be undoneeeeeeee. Really it's too bad!_

Mac scowls uncontrollably as his vision goes blurry. The cars on the highway, the street, the Miami skyline –all just a hazy fog. He rings his hands around the wheel and clenches his jaw.

This was Callie's battle cry, a less than subtle dig at Malone, for everyone to see. He was being called out, and who wouldn't take Callie's side?

"No. Shit! No, no, no. God damn it," he hollered as he punched the steering wheel. His anger was so fervid Tracy jerked back in his seat with fear. Mac Malone was breaking, and there was no telling what the irate man was going to do, certainly not go silently into the night.

* * *

**Day 5 of Litigation**

"Your honor, it is no secret that Mac Malone was an inappropriate executive. He openly made sexual advances towards my client, referenced her sex life out of term, and even taunted her sexuality in light of her relations with other women," Tracek said calmly. He was building the case that Mac sexually harassed Callie throughout her time at Lonestar.

"And what evidence do you have of this counselor," the judge questioned, already looking appalled with Mac's behavior.

"I'd like to reference evidence article E. This is off-take footage from a morning show interview with Mr. Malone and Ms. T. As the two are touched up between airing we see him stare at her breast, and touch her thigh... And here he suggests that my client and another women go to bed with him." Everyone in the room watches as the video plays on a laptop. Mac is the only one looking elsewhere. He's pretending there's something more interesting on his phone, but the beads of sweat on his forehead reveal how aware he is of his own guilt.

When the clip's over the judge offers a chance for a defense. Dubinsky starts off with some spiel about fine lines between being friends and coworkers, but it's not well received by the judge. Mac sensed yet another failure coming and sneered, "She's fucking hot! What's a guy suppose to do, huh?"

"You will watch your language in my chambers Mr. Malone," the judge growled. Mac's counselor shot him a look to relay her irritation with his idiocy. The pompous man was doing himself no favors by trying to rationalize his illegal behaviors. Dubinsky apologized on his behave and took to fidgeting with her glasses. The case she hoped to build was crumbling before it was even presented.

After the judge called for the end of the day's proceedings Callie and Teddy went back to her condo. It was painfully obvious to Teddy that Callie was sad. Her hair seemed neglected, she hadn't smiled in days, and was eating next to nothing.

"Hey super star, what's going with you," the blonde asked of her friend.

"Huh?" Callie was staring into the refrigerator trying to conjure her appetite. "Oh. Nothing Teds, I'm fine." No way Teddy was believing the somber reply. She walked over to Callie and put a hand on her shoulder to let her friend know she wasn't alone.

"For being my best friend it's weird how you think I'm stupid. Tell me what's wrong Cal," Teddy says softly but firmly. Callie sighs and all at once her emotional state starts falling apart.

"I haven't seen Arizona in like a week Teddy. After she talked to her boss she just got really busy with work, I'm in court all day, we just don't have time and it sucks," Callie says, trying not to cry over something that shouldn't be a big deal. People got busy, that's how life works. Still a week without Arizona felt like a week without a lung –hard to breath and infinitely worse than if she had it.

Having suspected such a thing all along Teddy squeezes the shoulder she's holding and tries to comfort the Latina. "Oh Callie. When this is over you'll spend all the time in the world with Arizona. It's just a bump in the road, just temporary."

"You don't think she's mad? Mad that I got her caught up in this _mess_!"

"She chose to deal with the mess the day she chased you through the airport. All you can do is protect her from it the best you know how," Teddy says with a warm smile. Callie laughs lightly, she will never forget hearing how Arizona say 'Calliope' for the first time. It was heavenly, melodic, perfect.

* * *

**Day 8 of Litigation**

"Call her," Karev says with a stern look in his eyes.

Arizona has been dialing Callie's number over and over for a week now. Hunt suggested that if she didn't want to complicate things further she should keep a 'safe distance'. What did that even mean? Arizona wasn't sure, but she did know there was tons of work to be done at the hospital revamping the fellowship program. So she submersed herself in work and hoped thoughts of Callie didn't drive her crazy.

Now, over a week later, she was going insane. She missed Callie to the point of physical illness. Karev had taken notice to her empty eyes and disheveled attitude. Bright, upbeat, rainbows and smiles, were nowhere to be found. Alex was worried about Arizona because she clearly wasn't doing well and she was the only friend he had… he couldn't lose her to a broken heart.

"Robbins! Don't be an ass. _Call her_," he urged. Arizona tightened her lips into a poochy frown. She knew her friend was right but didn't want to give in so easily.

"She's probably busy Karev. I doubt she's even thinking about me," the blonde said, knowing in her heart it was a lie. If anything was clear from the time her and Callie spent together, it was how happy they were as a pair.

"Bull_shit_. You're running away because you're scared. Of what? I don't know, but you need to get over it. Maybe you get some bad with the good, so what. You're dating freaking Callie T. TAKE THE BAD," Alex barked before shoving a cell phone into Arizona's hands and leaving the break room.

"Crap," Arizona whispered out loud. Karev was right and she hated when he was right. She was scared of the bad. Celebrity lives were full of scandal and drama and no privacy, and that didn't mix well with being a surgeon.

Did that matter though?

Arizona struggled with it. Maybe it did matter and she should've never let this happen. _Or_, it didn't matter one bit, because the ache in her chest wasn't going away by doing more surgeries. Only Callie could make her feel better, make her feel alive, and feel complete.

She finally called.

"Hey… I missed you," Callie confessed.

The sound of Callie's voice was enough to snap her right back into the perky peds surgeon she always was. Enough to soothe the pain and make her heart sing.

* * *

**Day 9 of Litigation**

Callie was going to make an appearance at a mall with a local radio station before going to the courthouse. Her new single was blowing up like no other. All of America was in love with the bad ass swagger that oozed from every lyric. Everyone knew who Callie was talking about and it only made them sing louder. Not to mention every brokenhearted teen girl, woman scorned, and taunted soul, was singing along, directing their words towards the Mac Malone in their own lives.

As she waited behind the stage set up in the mall plaza the song finished.

_I do things my way. Straight, curvy or sideways. There's only fun to be had, but you're not invited, tooooooooo badddddd!_

The fans screamed and clapped. The mall erupted with noise that was amplified once Callie walked on stage. She answered some weird fan questions, danced with the radio host, took a couple of pictures, signed some stuff and was off. She had to be at the courthouse in thirty minutes for another day of legal gibberish.

As she tried to move through the parking lot a mob of fans and paparazzi made it almost impossible. To make things worse these weren't exactly the loving fans Callie adored. The people keeping her from her car were more interested in selling her autograph on Ebay than hearing her music.

"Clear the way," bellows a deep voice from a bodyguard. He's trying to keep space between Callie and the frantic crowd but with little success. While turned the other way, and young man slips between the guard and Callie and starts shoving things at her to sign. Feeling bombarded and overwhelmed the singer tries to ward off his advances but he persists.

"Yo just sign this," he screams, glowering aggressively at the Latina. Callie's patience was wearing thin, she could feel her control buckling. She pushed the crap out of her face forcefully, so the boy yelled, "are you serious? I drove like an hour, fucking sign this!"

He shoved at her again, this time causing her to stumble back. Her bodyguard finally noticed the struggle going on behind him, but it was a little too late. Callie's weakening control was suddenly nonexistent. She grabbed the things out of the boy's hands and forced it all to the ground. "Get the _hell_ out of my face," she yelled, lunging towards the boy. He jumped back reflexively and recoiled his fist, mere seconds from actually swinging on the mega star. The big burly guard swept the boy off his feet and shook him some.

Callie noticed his intent to punch her and was overcome with astonishment. She could hardly believe how violent the boy was and how angry he made her. She had no time to deal with crazy 'fans' when her one shot at love was banked on her winning a trial. Her nostrils flared as she stormed through the crowd without the help of the guard and jumped in her car. Deep breaths kept her from grabbing a bat and crushing the lunatic man. Deep breaths and the thought of her and Arizona being happy again, once everything was over.

* * *

**Day 10 of Litigation**

The mall incident was still fresh on Callie's mind but today at court she was glowing with happiness. Sitting next to her, fingers intertwined, was Arizona Robbins. After barely speaking for a week she called Callie and offered to come to the last day of litigation where the parties could make their case. The blonde figured if she was falling in love then it was her place to be there, supporting Callie.

Tracek gave a powerful closing statement that made Dubinsky's sound elementary. The attorney was no slouch, Caroline Dubinsky was a perennial winner. She just had the great misfortune of working for the guiltiest man to ever plea innocence.

It was happening. The closing statements were the last thing between Callie and Arizona's happily ever after. The case a sure thing and everyone present knew it, especially Mac Malone. As Callie and Arizona sat holding hands, whispering who knows what in each other's ears, smiling like life was bliss, Mac could feel his anger pounding in his head. Blood rushed to his face, turning his features unmistakably red with fury. His company and fortune was slipping away and he blamed the women in front of him for it. He hated their infatuation with each other, their airy happiness, their resolve to break him down. He hated it with every ounce of his being.

But what could he do?

Or, what wouldn't he do, when he had nothing left to lose?

* * *

**Day of Ruling**

Callie and Arizona tried to keep their hands to themselves as they rode the elevator to the seventh floor. The old courthouse was in need of updating because the creaky contraption moved at a snail's pace. Arizona started with her arms tucked under Callie's. Then she let if fall and loosely placed her fingers between the brunette's. Somehow she wound up toying with the hem of Callie's miniskirt, which caused the Latina to giggle, but she kept her eyes glued to the lit up numbers above the elevator door. She tried to suppress her smile that only begged for more, but Arizona could see it curling at the corner of her mouth.

The blonde hooked a finger just under the hem and ran it around to Callie's ass. She pinched the curvy flesh and smirked at Callie's squeal. The Latina turned quickly and shot Arizona a look of giddy disapproval. She wanted to appear stern but instead her face read more _naughty_ than anything else.

"_Dr. Robbins_, behave yourself," she said. Arizona just slid her tongue over her teeth giving her best _you know you want it _face. And Callie did want it! Every single inch of it, outside and inside and all over. The desire to devour Arizona burned white hot in her core every time they touched. She started to reason that 2 months was enough, if she counted the Seattle nights. All they had done and been through made it seem like an eternity anyway.

As she looked into the lustful sapphire eyes she decided, 2 months was plenty.

"I don't care much for good behavior," Arizona husked. Her own needs getting the best of her lately.

Callie moved in on the blonde until they were almost touching. She sat her lips next to Arizona's ear and whispered, "I'll just have to teach you to behave." Arizona's mouth went dry and her head got light at the deep tone of Callie's voice, the tickle of her warm breath, and the implication of her words. She nodded slowly and pressed her thighs together hoping to contain her arousal.

_Ding_. They were only on the 3rd floor, and to both women's disgust on walked Mac Malone. Oddly he was by himself, probably letting his guards go in light of an eminent salary cut. Callie stepped back into her spot next to Arizona and grabbed her hand lovingly. Mac said nothing as he moved in and spun around to face the doors. He impatiently tapped the button for seven but it didn't help hurry the old machine.

Arizona finally broke the silence, not being the type of person to be bitter. "Mr. Malone, morning," she said with as much cheer as she could simulate. Mac ignored her friendly hello and shifted a little on his feet. The thought of such a ditzy woman, which was how he foolishly perceived the blonde, taking his company was revolting and it made him antsy.

Callie mumbled some Spanish profanities about the short man that made Arizona giggle despite not understanding. At the sound of it Mac's sanity seemingly caved.

"You think you're funny? I bet you do," he said before turning around to glare at Callie. The Latina only returned the look while he continued, "You think this is over today? No way doll. Mac Malone didn't build a multimillion dollar company off degrees and country club connections. The name Malone holds weight in places you're too scared to even drive. So be careful who you're laughing at 'round here."

It was a lofty threat that came from a dark place of hopelessness and defeat. Mac Malone wasn't lying. Most of the startup money for his label came from mob activity. Everyone suspected he was related to the old mafia gangster Tooch Malone, and knew he had criminal relations, Callie included. Still, the Latina stood her ground, even taking a bold step towards Malone.

"You're pathetic. I go wherever I want in this city Malone, it's mine. Didn't you know?" Malone mulled over the steady proclamation and considered for a second, just a tiny second, backing down and letting bad be bad enough.

Instead he matched Callie's confident stance and replied, "You go maybe… but she don't." He looked at Arizona with a gut wrenching grin full of malice. Arizona's face hardened, still not one for being bitter but not above being defensive.

"Mr. Malone I am more than confident that I can take care of myself. I was raised by a Marine and don't take well to being threatened," she hissed with narrowed eyes. Mac waited to see if there was any fear in her eyes or hesitation in her face. No such emotions came from the strong-willed blonde. The Colonel would have been proud.

Callie was a little surprised by Arizona's gumption, but even more turned on by it. She made a mental note to avoid this side of her at all cost.

Though Arizona continued to stare Mac down, Callie was giving her all kind of flirty looks. Much more interested in getting her girl home, the Latina shoved past Mac, practically dragging Arizona away from the glaring match, as soon the elevator stopped.

Malone was losing it. Both his sense of reality and inhibitions were slipping away. His life was spiraling out of control at lightning speed. Letting Callie walk off was a battle he couldn't afford to lose, so he grabbed her arm.

Though Mac was small he had enough strength to spin the Latina around and knock her off balance.

As Callie stumbled her mind went straight back to the manic fan from the day before. The fiery Latina within, who'd swing on anyone in her youth, came roaring to a head. All the animosity between the brunette and Malone came crashing down over them.

"Don't you ever put your hands on me!" Callie ripped her arm from the grimy hold and moved frighteningly close to Mac.

"Who do you think you are doll? I'm Mac Malone! No one runs off with my money _and_ _keeps their life_!" The short man points his finger near Callie's face to emphasize his words.

She slaps it away with a grunt and screams, "Screw you!" And just like the wild fan before, Mac pulls back his hand to swing. Before he can make another move Mark is in between the heated pair.

"Malone?! Are you crazy, calm down," Mark orders, finding the scene to be unbelievable. His best friend and her ex-boss were about to brawl… _in a courthouse_.

"Tell your girlfriend she's _dead_," Mac hollers still throwing his hands around Marks body.

"You wanna hit me? Hit me! Give me a reason to kick _somebody's_ ass," Callie said in return. Her voice was loud and filled the entire floor. You could almost feel the heat coming off each word as it bellowed down the halls. A lot like Malone, Callie had had enough.

If it were a month before, if there wasn't a certain blonde there, the brunette would have surely taken Mac down. But as she screamed Arizona moved in front of her and placed herself in Callie's line of vision. Those steady blue eyes were magical. As if by a gust of wind, Callie's anger lulled when Arizona cupped her cheeks.

"He's not worth it Calliope," the blonde said softly, almost drowned out by the star's heavy breaths. Somehow Arizona managed to smile and that's all it took to bring Callie down off the ledge.

She placed her hand atop Arizona's and smiled back. Even though Mac went on raving like a mad man the women couldn't hear him. Whenever they connected the world ceased to matter— sound, light, space— all irrelevant. When soul mates were together life was pure for those few precious moments of embrace.

Yet and still, Mac Malone's words lingered in the air long after everyone settled down and proceeded to the hearings chamber. The threats echoed in everyone's subconscious mind as the judge delivered his verdict in Callie's favor. There was a real possibility the worst was yet to come…

* * *

**BOOM! So I have two ideas for what to do next. 1) let things hit the fan and see how our girl's hold on to love through a ton of turmoil. 2) go with one big dramatic turn of fate and be done with the angst quickly, get to some fluff & maybe a little drama. Which would you all like, ultimately I choose but take you all very seriously :) Review, predict, vote! Peace.**

**PS. School starts Monday and rocket speed updates will cease to exist. But I won't abandon you, I promise!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yay! Finally finished this chapter. Glad I made time for it. Hope you all like it, and stick around through the funky updates. My plan is to post everyday Friday from here on out… let's see how I fare. Enjoy my Rockers!**

**I don't own anything, Grey's Anatomy and its characters are the result of the lovely Shonda Rhimes.**

* * *

Screeching.

Loud, eerie screeching.

The type of piercing noise that signals failing breaks and eminent collisions. Somewhere off in the distance a woman sees it all and screams high pitch wails of fear and disbelief. The sound of buckling metal and shattering glass join the symphony of disaster. And at the end, when the car comes to a halt, there are guttural whimpers of pain creeping from within wreck. Someone inside tries to talk but the blood bubbling from their chest muffles it.

"Wh-what happened," they successfully cough up, only there's no one to hear. The faint, lifeless words are lost to the ears of a dead man. And though he was hated, and he was disliked, Mac Malone was dead as a result of love. Sadly not a love of his own, but a love he stood between.

If there is truly an infinite balance of right and wrong in the universe, such a balance had been restored... mostly. Mac drifted off into an eternal sleep as he bled out 20 feet from his motorcycle. He was gone, and with him the threats on Callie and Arizona's life. No more could he disrupt their relationship.

The only thing threatening the couple now was the blood spilling from Arizona's mouth as she dangled from the driver's seat of Callie's car. Soul mates are forever, but life is not...

* * *

_Can you meet me at home_, Callie texted Arizona while she sat in her Allapattah apartment. Neither of them really _lived_ there but they referred to it as home now. In the months after the lawsuit Callie had almost completely retreated to her childhood home and Arizona happily accompanied her whenever she could.

_Be there in 20_, Arizona replied with a tight smile. Short, dry texts meant her Calliope was having a bad day. There were a lot of bad days lately. After winning the rights to Lonestar Callie started drowning in the responsibility. Singing was her passion and that didn't help any as she tried to run a record label. In fact the stress and chaos was leaving her unable to do the thing she loved most –sing!

Arizona drove to the apartment in Callie's Prius. She was reluctant to use it at first, it made her feel like a user, but Callie made a good argument that Arizona should drive it until she found time to get her own car. The Eco-friendly ride was brand new, meant to replace Callie's expensive foreign cars she had to use even when she was just running errands. Arizona couldn't refuse, so she'd been driving it around for about two weeks. She vowed to have her own car in a couple of months though. The blonde was fiercely independent.

"Hey," Callie said softly as she opened the door. Arizona was in the hall drenched from head to toe. When Callie realized, and noticed the frown on the blonde's face, she widened her eyes.

"Oh, hey," this time louder. "You're soaked," she pointed out.

Arizona was pissed at the flash storm that caught her walking through the hospital lot and into the apartments. Still she laughed at Callie's silly observation. "Why yes Calliope, I am," she said with a smug smile.

Callie brought her in and took her jacket and bag, hanging them up to dry. She had Arizona follow her into the bathroom to get a towel. It quickly became obvious that drying off would be futile. Arizona would need to come out of her clothes.

_Yes lord_, Callie thought as her and Arizona came to the conclusion together. The last month had stalled their plans to be with each other... _really_ with each other. Somber days left them both in need of sweet, innocent embrace. Nights in Allapattah had seen only tight hugs, spooning, and soothing cuddles. But now, stress or no stress, the mounting libido could not be tamed.

Standing about a foot away, Callie grabbed Arizona's wet blouse and peeled it over her head. For the first time she could see so much flawless porcelain skin. Standing in a lacy black bra Arizona was exquisite. Callie couldn't keep her eyes from roaming and her hands from following. She laid them on Arizona's waist and let them slide around to her back. Even the blonde's damp skin felt warm and lush. Something to be savored, touched, worshipped. Tiny goosebumps rose on Arizona's skin as Callie unhooked her bra. The brunette took a moment to admire the angelic form of perfect round breast. The she quickly she moved in on Arizona with a singeing kiss.

Arizona took hold of thick raven locks, pulling Callie deeper in, closer still. The intensity of the moment was almost painful but entirely sensational. Arizona clumsily grabbed at Callie's tank top and ripped it away, breaking the kiss for mere milliseconds. But milliseconds seemed far too long. The singer grabbed Arizona and hoisted her onto the sink counter as the blonde undid her bra. Bare skin pressed together, almost as one, while fervid kisses drew jagged breaths.

Still they weren't close enough. Callie grabbed Arizona's waist into her body, pressing against the blonde's throbbing sex. Arizona moaned desperately into the kiss. She pushed Cal's shorts down the floor and ran her nails over the curvy thighs, up her torso, and around her back.

"God," Callie breathed. The arousing pain made her jerk her head back so she could see stormy dark blue orbs. The yearning in Arizona's eyes was reflected back by deep brown.

"Bed. Now!" Arizona shot with a raspy tone. Without hesitation Callie lifted the smaller woman off the counter and hustled to the bedroom, trying not to stumble while Arizona's tongue stroked her lip. The blonde was hardly fazed when Callie dropped her on the bed and went about stripping her pants off. All she could do was make plans to consume the luscious figure before her. The singer climbed on top of Arizona and was met by needy hands clawing her lacy panties away.

Now they were completely bare and Callie lay on top of Arizona relishing in the contact. Their hearts paced in rapid unison that could be felt as their chests remained flush against each other. Tongues wandered over lips, and collarbones, and necks, and breasts.

Somehow Arizona had found her way on top of Callie, with her hands slipping between the brunette's thighs. There was an incredible amount of moist arousal streaming over Arizona's fingers. The feel of it causing her throat to go dry and her breath to catch.

The surgeon's mind went from burning desire to nervous apprehension. This felt right, perfect even. This moment was all she wanted for so long. But she was scared of what it meant, or didn't mean, or... she couldn't really think. The kisses got softer and the mood settled considerably. Callie was still on a lustful high until she noticed the change.

"Hey?" Callie questioned her girl softly, nervous that Arizona wasn't into what was happening. "You with me?"

Arizona shook her head to signal yes but with no confidence at all. Being with women was the blonde's whole history, all she'd known, but Callie was no average woman. Maybe she wasn't a woman at all. She seemed to be a goddess, something Arizona had no experience with. Though Callie's sex dripped with anticipation, there was no guarantee Arizona could deliver what the brunette was looking for, could please a goddess.

Good sex mattered. Both women would agree, and wanted their sex to be unforgettable. But how can they be sure it would be? How do they go about being confident in each other, despite who Callie was or how Arizona felt?

These questions were posed silently, discussed between gazes, and Arizona timidly decided on the answer and said, "I love you." If they had love, then nothing else mattered.

Their eyes locked and Callie saw no doubt in those dazzling baby blues. Arizona had undeniably fallen for her and Callie felt exactly the same way.

"You do," she asked, feeling her heart jump into her throat, making it hard to breath and think.

Nodding her head Arizona whispered, "I do."

Callie pulled her down into a long passionate kiss that meant more to her than any _entire_ relationship had in the past. This was it, her true love, her happily ever after.

"I love you too," Callie whispered as she held Arizona's lips just inches from her own. Their warm breath mingled as they settled into the confession. It had always been love… deep, instantaneous love. Before it was an idea, or dream, and now it was real and captivating. The love wasn't just inside anymore, but all around them too.

And knowing Callie wasn't half committed, knowing she was all in, that she loved Arizona back, lifted all the blonde's inhibitions. A new surge of lust ripped through Arizona's body, leaving her without control over her hands and mouth. Two magnificent fingers slid down Callie's folds and plunged deep into her core.

The singer let out a deep melodic moan, her back rising from the bed, hands reaching for anything to keep her from floating away. She firmly wrapped her harms around Arizona as the blonde thrust her hips against her hand, sending her digits even further. Arizona buried her face in Callie's neck, occasionally leaving wet kisses on the sensitive skin.

Callie could feel Arizona everywhere. From her hair to her curling toes, ecstasy set fire to her body until a light sweat glistened over her skin. Arizona's palm moved deliciously against Cal's clit, causing her eyes to flutter close. She was so close, and it was amazing. She bucked her hips to meet Arizona's deliberate pace as the climax ascended, its impending presence made evident by how tight she was around the blonde's fingers.

"Mmmm, God," Callie gasped as Arizona worked harder and faster. The feeling was somewhere blissfully between pain and pleasure, but completely exhilarating. Her body began to shake and Arizona knew how close she was. She kissed Callie again, eagerly pulling her tongue into her mouth, wanting to show just how totally in love she was.

That's all it took to send Callie crashing into erotic bliss. An indescribable and debilitating orgasm left Callie jolting with thunderous shivers and raspy stutters of Arizona's name.

For a while they laid there, Arizona gently pulling the sheets up, their legs interlaced, no words needed at all. When Callie was coherent, and her body stopped reeling with delight, she rested a hand over her girl's heart. Her finger traced small circles on the warm, perfect flesh. Arizona just watched, enjoying the light touches immensely.

When Callie stopped, she walked her fingers up the blonde's neck, behind her ear, and into her hair. It started as lovingly stroking her golden locks, but became needy tugs as their lips met again. Now it was Callie who wanted so desperately to please Arizona. She pulled the surgeon's bottom lip into her mouth and let her tongue slide over it. Arizona could only imagine how glorious that would feel between her legs, and she moaned into Callie's mouth. The vibration drove the Latina wild. She eagerly trailed open-mouthed kisses down Arizona's body and wasted no time running her tongue through the wet folds.

That night there was no ordinary sex, no hesitancy, no mediocrity. That night Callie's tongue, and fingers, brought on rounds and rounds of extraordinary orgasms. And Arizona had no problems keeping up. Sometime well after midnight both women lay, sweaty and exhausted, amidst an air of love and passion. There they drifted to sleep wrapped around each other, lost in the moment, lost in dreams and reality, lost in one another's heart. This was how they would live the rest of their lives, God willing.

* * *

"Promise you won't freak out. It's big but I needed the space. I'm not some asshole rich person who throws money away. This place is well worth every-"

Arizona pulled Callie into a playful smooch. She let go and smiled cheerily at the star. "I don't care Calliope, of you picked it, and love it, then I'll love it too," she said. This was her first time at Callie's place and the singer was worried that her penthouse condo would be off-putting for the women who had initially rejected her whole lifestyle.

But, Arizona was there and wasn't leaving without going up. So, Callie walked her into the building hand in hand. The elevator ride seemed incredibly long and awkward. Arizona squeezed Callie's hand to try and calm her down. If they were in love no stupid condo could change that. She was over being judgmental about high profile living. It was apart of the package and Callie was worth it.

When they reached the top floor and elevator opened they stood in the small space just outside the front door. "You love me," Callie asked. Her eyes were looking down at Arizona full of unnecessary fret.

"Really, more than... anything," Arizona said honestly. With that they walked in and Arizona was dumbfounded. How could such a grand place be on top of a high rise building. The ceilings were so high there was a subtle echo. White marble covered almost every surface in the front room. Creamy leather couches, custom stone-carved fire place, crystal accents all over. It was like a fairytale. Arizona walked around slowly, trying to remind herself that in a way this was now her life. If she meant to be with Callie, which she did, this was going to be everyday type stuff. Her fingers brushed over the soft leather and cold stone. Looking up it appeared to be a skylight but instead the sunshine rippled as if spreading through water.

Arizona pointed to the sky questioningly, and Callie explained, "It's the pool." She said it cautiously as of she was a bit ashamed to have a pool for a roof, or a roof for a pool.

But Arizona didn't care. She stopped caring about the lavishness the moment she said "Calliope" for the first time. She walked back to Callie and grabbed her waist, twisting her hips back and forth playfully. "Sooo... where's your bedroom," she asked, a mischievous grin working it's away across her face.

Ever since their first time in Allapattah, the women had an insatiable thirst for one another. But Teddy and Mark where suppose to be coming over for dinner and there was no time for sex.

"It's upstairs. But we need to be in the kitchen, not the bedroom," Callie said half-heartedly. She bit her lip trying to keep control, the opportunity for a little sexy time was hard to pass up on. They managed it relatively well. At one point Arizona bent over to pull something out the oven and Callie almost gave in. It was a wonderful view of the blonde's never ending legs and tight behind. But Callie held her resolve, only going as far as grabbing here and there.

Around 6 Teddy and Mark arrived. They knew Arizona but had not spent any serious time with her. After the trial Callie had practically been hiding them in her old apartment.

Dinner went well enough. Mark managed to be less of a pig, and Teddy was more than friendly. As Callie listened to all the important people in her life laugh together she felt a peace fall over her. This was something she wanted to last forever. Something she would fight for with everything she had. This was her family too, and that meant more than anything.

After dinner a glass of wine was opened, some time was spent by the fireplace sharing stories, and when it got late, Teddy and Mark went home.

"Torro, just remember, I'm only one floor down. Try not to be too loud," Mark said with a wink. Arizona raised a brow, not liking Marks reference to their sex life, and Callie punched his shoulder. Before the elevator door closed they quickly exchanged giddy looks of understanding. Mark was still her best friend and Callie couldn't help being amused with his antics.

Plus, he had the right idea. There was no sleep in Callie's king size bed until well past midnight. And it was incredible, mind blowing, _non-sleep_ at that. All the fun left both women needing real sleep, very badly.

But loud Spice Girls jingles drug them from their post-sex slumber. Recognizing that it was Arizona's phone Callie drifted right back into comatose while the blonde half consciously walked over to her bag. She struggled to find her phone with her eyes half closed but eventually answered it annoyance.

"Yes?" It was kind of rude but an appropriate answer for the hour.

"Is this uh, Dr. Arizona Robbins," someone unfamiliar asked. Arizona pulled the phone back and tried to identify the number. When she couldn't her guard instantly went up.

"Speaking," she answered warily.

"Oh good. I need you to help me with something doll. I need you to leave that pretty little penthouse and head back to your place. Unless you would like to be there when my people arrive. I'd hate for you to get hurt too."

Arizona was silent for a minute. Who was this on her phone?

It only took a little while to realize it was Mac, and from the sounds of it he was planning on keeping his word. Arizona immediately started to panic, her mind racing for what to do.

"And, I know your smart, but don't try to be a hero doll. If Callie leaves she definitely ain't making it out alive the next time I find her. Just save yourself, okay?"

The surgeon just hung up. Looking back at Callie sleeping soundly she felt her heart drop to the floor. Her Calliope, how could she leave her? She had become Arizona's everything in only a few months. Now she had to leave?

No, she wouldn't!

"Callie wake up," she urged as she shook the brunette awake. Callie was dreary and that only made understanding Arizona that much harder.

"Wh-what's wrong Zo?"

Arizona tried again, a little slower, but her words were still rushed. Eventually Callie grabbed her face and it seemed to be enough for the blonde to at least catch her breath.

"Mac! Mac is sending somewhere here to hurt you. He told me to leave, by myself, or they'd kill you for sure. We have to go Cal!"

Callie's eyes got wide and her lungs went empty. The night was so perfect that this seemed like a dream. Was she really awake?

"Arizona, I can't leave. But you, you need to go. Take the Vantage, tell Garcon the code, he'll pull it around for you. Please don't argue with me baby." Arizona surely wanted to protest. If she stayed they'd both be hurt, if they left Callie might die, but if she went alone then what? But what else could she do?

"What am I going to do without you," Arizona started but Callie stopped her with a kiss.

"Shhh, I'll be fine. You have to go. Call the police when you're far enough away, I know what I'm doing." It wasn't what Arizona wanted to hear, this wasn't something Arizona wanted to accept, but she had to leave. And as she hurried out the condo she felt like she was leaving her heart and soul behind. She felt darkness run through her, an emptiness she couldn't describe.

* * *

"Aye boss. She's leaving…. Yeah, the Callie T girl, her Aston Martin just left," a mysterious man in a big black truck said to Mac Malone over the phone. Mac screamed some curses in reply. He didn't think Callie would leave after his conversation with Arizona. He sent his goons in big, heavy trucks, that had no chance in keeping up with 10 cylinders of British automotive perfection. Callie was going to get away with them in pursuit.

"I'll follow her, go get the damn blonde," he ordered. Mac left the restaurant he was staked-out in and hopped on his motorcycle. One way or the other he was going to get his revenge, even if he got his own hands dirty.

Inside the Vantage the radio was on playing an old Kanye West song. Arizona didn't care for it but she was too distracted to turn.

_On lonely nights I start I fade, on lonely nights I start to fade. Her loves a thousand miles away, her loves a thousand miles away. Goodbye my friend will I ever love again? Memories made in the coldest winter._

While Arizona drove her hands shakily went over the buttons and knobs trying to call the police with the Bluetooth function. She eventually gave up and just pulled out her phone. Even her thumb quivered as she tried to drive straight, unlock the screen, and keep from falling apart. She didn't notice the single headlight rushing toward her.

Back at the condo it was sickeningly calm... the calm before a storm. Callie called all the body guards her dad had put in place when he got word of Mac's threats. She sat in her room with half a dozen men outside of it, ready for a war of sorts. She turned on the radio becasue music was her last hold on sanity. What she didn't know, was that her and Arizona were listening to the same song.

_It's four AM and I can't sleep, it's four AM and I can't sleep. Her love is all that I can see, her love is all that I can see. Memories made in the coldest winter._

Mac weaved through the lanes, passing the few cars still on the road. His anger radiated from his body like the moonlight through the sky. Nothing would stand in the way of him now.

_If rain can melt the snow away, if rain can melt the snow away. Can it melt away all our mistakes, can it melt away all our mistakes?_

"Please! Send someone to 500 Brickell Dr., top floor, they're going to hurt her. Hurt C-Callie T. Please, can you h-hurry," Arizona pleaded over the speaker. The tears in her eyes only making her increasingly unfit to drive.

_Goodbye my friend, I won't ever love again. Never again._

Some woman, on her way to a 5am shift, was trying to stay awake. She had three kids and two jobs, and her whole body ached with the need for rest. Slowly she lost consciousness and swerved out of control. Suddenly her car jeered in front of Mac who had just reached the Vantage. He tried to elude the car but was too focused on Callie's car to react. He pulled a hard right and slammed into the bumper. That sent them both spinning uncontrollably down a bank until they slid onto a lower highway passage.

The sound was loud and thunderous, metal ripping, glass shattering. The Aston Martin flipped over again and again, leaving a trail of wreckage in its path. It all happened too fast for Arizona to even panic. Instead her sight went black while her mind became chaotic. So much went through her head, and not surprisingly the one thing that lingered was an image of Callie. All at once she could see every curve, luscious peak, and captivating valley. She could see wonderful raven curls cascading past Calliope's gorgeous face. If this was how she died, Arizona found some peace in having that image with her.

_Memories made in the coldest winter_

Callie heard loud yelling, maybe even a fight broke out. Then footsteps where coming towards her door. She stood up just inside her room, ready for whatever was coming in. It had been about half an hour since Arizona left, the police were outside (she could hear the sirens), but the blonde hadn't called. Callie's worry only fueled her gumption to remain strong in the face of whatever was impending.

"Are you okay," Teddy said as she swung the door open to see the stoic Callie. The singer's strength melted away at the sound of her friend's voice.

"Teddy what's happening?"

The tall blonde hurried over and hugged her. She knew the forceful stance was just a veil for all the emotions Callie was trying to hide.

"Where is she Teddy, what happened outside?"

Teddy didn't want to say but her connections in the police department had made her aware of the situation almost instantly. "Mac followed Arizona mistakenly and they ended up crashing," she said slowly, not sure if she should've even spoke.

The guards Carlos sent handled Mac's men and filed into the bedroom just in time to see Callie collapse to her knees. She sat in distraught tears. The hot moisture burned trails down her face and that was enough to make everyone cringe. She didn't yell or scream, she just sobbed. Eventually Teddy knelt down next to her but nothing really changed. Arizona was hurt, somewhere dying, and Callie knew it was her fault. She was more than devastated, she was breaking apart, one half of herself _gone_.

"Callie, come on. If you want we can go to the hospital. Let's just go, and I'm sure she'll be fine," Teddy soothed. It wasn't a lot, but hope was all she could offer.

The defeated Latina lifted her head from her hands and gulped up air. Her heart seemed to be in her throat, her stomach on the ground, her mind nowhere to be found, completely empty. All she could do was nod feebly.

Each bob of her head slowly returning some sense into her life. She had to believe this wasn't it, her and Arizona were not done yet. The love they shared had only just begun.

* * *

**Well, that was dark and twisty… oops. I hope it wasn't too crazy, I promise it's uphill from here on out :) Love it, hate it, review it! Peace!**

**A/N: Chapter inspired by that ominous Kanye song **_**Coldest Winter**_**. Heard it and all of the sudden I knew exactly how this was going. Epiphany moment!**

**A/N 2: If you follow Growing Old I promise that's coming, those will be every other Mondays... maybe.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**With Mac gone how do our girls start making their way through the ups and downs of 'happily ever after'?**

**A/N: This sequence of chapters is my hope and desire for season 9 btw.**

**I don't own anything, Grey's Anatomy and its characters are the result of the lovely Shonda Rhimes. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Arizona knew she had been in accident. She remembered the empty pain, how she didn't scream until they pulled her from the wreckage. She could recall Mac sending people to the penthouse, her leaving reluctantly, Callie's kiss goodbye. So, as she crept out of the drug-induced sleep she knew why her whole body felt terrible. It was as if she was bruised _everywhere_. Her eyes blinked open and she recognized the ugly wallpaper that was in every room at Miami General. Slowly she was able to make out the IV in her arm, the flimsy gown she wore, and… flowers. All around the room there were dozens of flowers. Roses, and lilies, and daises. Some of the beautiful plants seemed rare and exotic. Vibrant colors and tantalizing aromas. No counter, no ledge, no table was empty of some beautiful blossom. A tiny cough escaped her lips as the parched feeling in her throat set in.

"Arizona? Oh my god! Arizona," Callie said through new tears. These were tears of joy, relief, and love. She'd been waiting by Arizona's bedside for 4 days straight. She hadn't left for food, or sleep, or anything. Teddy tried to book some stuff but Callie just ranted on about how it was all her fault. All her fault Arizona was even in the hospital, recovering from a potentially fatal crash.

Now Arizona could feel warm kisses where all she had felt was pain. On her hand, cheeks, and lips. Chaste and excited, yet tender kisses.

"I'm so sorry," Callie continued, trying to keep her crying to a minimum. The blonde did her absolute best to put on a smile, even though the slightest movement hurt. She tried to talk but Callie stopped her with more kisses. Light, apologetic pecks, one after the other, in droves. It was all the singer could think to do. She was so happy, and remorseful, and just wanted to make it all better.

Eventually she stopped and cupped her hands around Arizona's drowsy face. Even in her feeble state the peds surgeon had a glow about her. Her eyes glimmered with life, and more importantly love.

"Do you hear me Arizona? I am so sorry. And… I will spend the rest of forever kissing you, and holding your hand, and _loving you_, because I can't say how sorry I am." Now the water dripped past her chin openly. As Arizona sat motionless, still in pain but completely content, her eyes filled with tears too. She wanted to tell Callie she forgave her, it wasn't her fault, and that it was over and done, time to move on. Her body just wasn't able to make words. Not like the ones she wanted to say.

The best she could come up with was, "C-Calliope. It's okay. I-I love you t-too." It was almost inaudible but more than enough to calm Callie's mind. She had stood up minutes ago and now slid herself between Arizona and the rail of the bed. The blonde did what she could to maneuver closer with all the monitors and tubes attached to her.

For hours they laid in the room, surrounded by all the flowers, more than happy to just her each other breathe. The sound of Arizona's beating heart was enough to put Callie to sleep. The blonde however, drifted in and out of sleep, trying to will away her injuries and need for physical therapy. Unfortunately she was headed down a long road to recovery.

* * *

Teddy sat in her office like most other days and shot down cheap offers to have Callie at stupid venues. _Unlike_ every other day, she also had a host of things to do regarding the label. Contract holders were leaving, plenty were looking to join, other agents were down her throat, and the finances were absolutely shot. Callie had been struggling with all the work, and so was Teddy since she had got stuck with the job but had no legal authority.

As she hurriedly ended the call with an angry Lonestar artist, her door swung open. Two people had keys, Callie was at the hospital, so she expected it to be Mark who walked in.

"Teddy, you got a minute?" Before the tall blonde can answer Mark is sitting right next to her. "Good. Look I'm worried about Callie. She's been at the hospital for days, this Lonestar stuff isn't any good, and I can't seem to figure her deal lately," Mark revealed.

"I'm working with her on the Lonestar stuff. Granted it's hard when legally I have no say-so, but between us we're handling it. Other than that… her deal? I don't think she has a deal. She just feels guilty."

Mark wasn't satisfied with any of that. "But she shouldn't feel guilty. It was Mac Malone, and I just think she should know that. I want to save her from the heartache."

"Mark don't worry. When Arizona wakes up she'll have no aches at all," Teddy explained with a smile. She was very happy for her friend. Actually, she couldn't remember the last time she saw Callie as happy as she was with Arizona.

Without thinking, Mark grimaced at the observation. He knew Teddy was right. All that Callie really wanted was for her girlfriend to be okay. But, from the very beginning Mark had felt weird about the relationship. He couldn't explain it, but the thought of his best friend, and occasional lover, being wholeheartedly committed to someone else, made him sad.

Calliope Torres was his family, his rock, his everything. So as she sat in the hospital solemnly waiting for the love of her life to wake up, he told himself he was just concerned about her as a friend. In all actuality, he was jealous and wanting his Callie back.

"What's that face," Teddy asked as she noticed her delight was not mirrored in Mark's expression.

"What face? There's no face," Mark said defensively hoping he didn't look as hopelessly in love as he was.

"Don't do that Mark. Please don't go down that road again. It's like randomly you and Callie decide life's too hard, and you'd rather waste time being with each other when you know it's not right. You know you'll never end up together in the long run. Don't chase her this time. If you love her let her be happy Mark."

Then Mark became angry. Not necessarily with Teddy but with the situation. Him and Callie _had_tried to be together time and time again. They always came to a mutual realization that what they had was superficial, based in lust, and only complicated by their sibling-esque bond. Still they had tried, and Mark hadn't exactly lost hope. At least not until Arizona came along. Could he really expect Callie to choose him over her? He couldn't compete and that aggravated him.

"Me and Callie are best friends. And we're gonna be friends for a long after blondie breaks her heart! Yes we loved and lost but she's still my number one Teddy. I can't just give her up."

Teddy stared at him quizzically. She didn't understand where this was coming from. It had been almost a year since him and Callie last hooked up and she thought they were past the sex-buddy stuff. One thing was for sure, Mark didn't seem to be up for any form of dissuasion. The blonde shook her head with disappointment.

"Be careful what you say Mark. As far as Cal's concerned "_the blonde" _isn't going anywhere. I care about you, but I love Callie even more. If you hurt her I won't defend you. I won't tell her to forgive you this time. I'll tell her to walk away and never look back... I'm serious!"

"What if we're meant to be Teds," Mark asks timidly. Now he was genuinely concerned that he might have missed out on the love of his life.

"I don't know about that, Mark. What I know is that she's head over heals for that damn surgeon. She's never laughed so hard, smiled so bright, or cried so much. Everything she feels for Arizona is more... More than any feeling she's had before. I think this is it for Callie," Teddy suggests. The way the singer felt was no secret, it was obvious and loud.

Now the model just whispered, "But what about me? Is this it for me..."

* * *

"Calliope? Calliope, babe," Arizona prodded the brunette sleeping next to her. Her voice was cracking with dehydration and pain. Slowly Callie stirred and answered the call.

"You okay," she asked. Arizona quietly asked for water and Callie sprang up to get her some. When she returned the surgeon had managed to sit up. For the first time she realized her leg was in a femoral/patellar cast. From the pain, she figured she had at least four rods in her leg and that could only mean one thing, she had severed her femur. She wasn't even sure how they managed to save her leg if it required so much reconstruction.

Callie handed over a cup of ice water with a straw and watched as Arizona ran her hand over the cast. The blonde was trying to piece the past few days together in her mind.

"Karev forced them to try and save your leg. They thought they couldn't because of your other injuries. He had an idea though, fought like hell for you," Callie explained tentatively. She didn't understand it all but was grateful that Alex had Arizona's back. Now she owed him two times over.

Arizona smiled as big as she could, her dimples on display for the first time since she woke up. "Alex can be brass, but he cares. That's why he's my best friend. I didn't have to teach him to care."

After a short silence Callie grabbed Arizona's hand and squeezed it lovingly. "I thought I lost you Arizona," she admitted.

The surgeon swallowed some more water and grimaced at the discomfort that came with every move. "C-Calliope, please don't blame yourself. This was Mac's fault. I don't _blame_ you, I _love_you. Okay? That's all that matters," she said.

Callie beamed with joy. Though the guilt wasn't going anywhere, she trusted that Arizona was over it.

"What did I do to deserve you Arizona Robbins," Callie pondered out loud.

Arizona made a noise between a cough and laugh before she answered, "you chased me through a parking lot, and even after I ran, you stayed when I chased you back." It was the honest-to-God truth. Callie was the one strong enough to hold on when Arizona pushed her away again and again.

"I'd chase you to the end of the earth and back woman," Callie said jokingly, even though she would truly do anything for the blonde.

"I promise not to run if you promise to always hold on," Arizona proposed softly. Her confidence waned as she knew what she was suggesting. Just a week ago they were saying 'I love you' and now she was asking for commitment, the type that lasts a lifetime.

"Deal," Callie said lovingly. She understood too, and couldn't dream of anything better than holding on to Arizona for the rest of forever.

* * *

"Karev! Karev, I see you… get in here!" Alex was trying to sneak past Arizona's hospital room but she'd caught him. He walked in and scoffed at all the _new_ flowers that adorned every inch of space.

"You know these plants aren't sterile," he said. Alex didn't find the gesture romantic. To him it seemed over-the-top and messy.

"Oh shut up Karev. Callie sends them because it brightens the room up. Now tell me when they're coming to remove these pins from my leg. The sooner I start physical therapy, the sooner I get back to my peds ward."

Alex rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He didn't want to break the bad news to Arizona and that's why he'd been avoiding her room for days. He flipped through his friend's chart and tried talking about her vitals. Arizona quickly reminded him that she had the chance to read her own chart and was very uninterested in the details. Then he tried to argue that he was a peds specialist and shouldn't be going over ortho stuff.

"Alex," Arizona said pointedly. "Stop avoiding whatever it is you're not telling me. I hate that! What's so wrong that I can't get these damn pins out?"

Alex gave a big sigh and acquiesced. "Since they're so large, and so many, there's deep tissue puncturing. I mean that's fine for bed rest, and healing and all but… surgical anesthetics would thin the blood too much… you'd bleed out on the table."

Arizona's mouth fell open. She had underestimated how much reconstruction was done. Anesthetics always increased the risk of surgical hemophilia, and if she had so much hardware that she could bleed out, what was _really_ left of her leg at all.

"Alex, how much of my leg is mine," she asked blankly. There was fear in her voice and worry that this was worse case scenario. She couldn't look her roommate in the eye so instead she just gazed off, waiting for the answer.

"Of your femur, about 30%. Of your patellar, superior fibula, 80%. Of your tibia… almost nothing," his words trailed off as the news got worse. Arizona nodded as if she understood but it wasn't actually sinking in. The very real chance of never doing another surgery wasn't real. Never running the same way wasn't real. Re-learning to walk wasn't real. Using a cane starting sometime around age 45 wasn't real. But she kept nodding slowly, swallowing her tears as she did.

"So, then what? They use local? Take them out while I'm awake," she asked. Arizona wasn't in ortho and certainly wasn't mentally ready to answer her own questions so she waited for Karev again.

"Yeah, but it'll still hurt Zo. You should wait, maybe they'll find some other way—" Alex was cut off with a _shhh_. Arizona maintained her cool and just thanked Karev for the info, but she had heard enough. He did his best to offer comforting words, and some advice, and then he left. The blonde remained, rubbing her cast, wishing she could feel her own skin again. She rocked a little while her hands paced the white molding.

That's how Callie found her thirty minutes later when she got back from a recording session. "Hey love," Callie said as she stepped in and saw Arizona awake. Once she noticed how spaced out the woman was she tried another greeting. "Arizona, baby? Hey?"

The blonde whipped her head over to see the Latina hovering just inside the door with a questioning smile. Callie had on tight skinny jeans, a black fitted top, and a silver necklace that was so long it looked more like a belt or sash. She was so simple and elegant. Arizona immediately thought how embarrassed she would feel hobbling next to Callie on a red carpet, or at a medical summit. The idea hurt so much that the tears remerged with newfound vigor.

Callie rushed to her girl's side immediately flushed with worry.

"What's wrong? Are you in pain, should I get someone?" Arizona just kept crying while she shook her head 'no'. Callie rubbed her back and lowered her head to better see the sulky blue eyes. "Then what is it, Arizona. You can tell me."

The blonde just sniffled until she had her bearings again. The security she saw in Callie's eyes made it easier for her to explain. "My leg... It's hardly mine anymore and even with physical therapy... What if I never walk without a limp, or-or can never stand through a surgery? My whole life would be different and I'm _scared_ Calliope. Scared about getting the pins removed, scared about trying to get back to normal, scared that we won't ever get there if—"

"No. You can't think like that Arizona. Normal is whatever we make it. If you're scared, I'm here. _Right here_ and I'm not going anywhere. So, when you can't do it alone let me help. Let me be there," Callie said before Arizona could rant on.

"They have to take these pins out while I'm awake. I don't know if I can do it, Calliope."

"Then I'll be there for every second of it, okay?" Callie would actually have to jump through all types of hoops to get inside the OR, but at this point she meant every word. "What ever happens from there we'll just deal with one day at a time."

Arizona liked the sounds of it. Hearing how confident and assured Callie was made her feel infinitely better. Still she hated the idea of being any less than what Callie expected. The super star had been with models, and singers, and all types of gorgeous people. Arizona didn't want to be any less than the partners in Callie's past. But what could she do? If she spent the rest of her life struggling to walk, then she'd have to just make the best of it. In that moment she resolved to put those thoughts behind her _if_ Callie really loved her for who she was, not how she looked.

"Do me a favor," Arizona asked softly. She wiped away a stray tear and Callie did the same for her other cheek. "Tell me you love me. Tell me you love me more than you should after only a few months. Tell me this is more than sexy and fun…. Tell me this is perfect, Calliope. _I think_ it's perfect, and forever, and I feel crazy half the time because it's all so fast. But none of it matters if you say it doesn't. Please tell me it doesn't matter."

Callie's face must have read so many different emotions because she couldn't sort them all out. She was sad that Arizona didn't know how madly in love she was. She was ecstatic that the blonde loved her just the same. And she was completely enamored with the idea of getting to love Arizona every day for the rest of her life. "It doesn't matter, Arizona. I do love you way more than I should, way more than I thought possible. I love you for everything no one else can see. _Yes_ this is perfect, _no_ you're not crazy, and we'll be telling each other that for a long time to come. I promise."

Though she still had pains and her huge cast made it uncomfortable, Arizona flung herself into Callie, kissing her with every bit of passion she had. It almost hurt to break away, but when they did their eyes said all the things the kiss didn't say and their words couldn't express. Their eyes danced together, made promises and commitments. Just one look and it was clearer than ever before... fate had made them one, and that's how it was meant to be.

* * *

**This was a fluffier chapter even though we're set up for some tribulations. Please please review, I can use the motivation, not to mention I miss your wonderful predictions! Thank you all who do review and follow, *****muah* I appreciate you immensely! Peace!**


	17. Chapter 17

**If you're still reading I'd like to say THANK YOU. _Really!_ Because writing this story keeps me from jumping off a cliff, and having you all read and review is icing on the cake. My sincerest appreciation!**

**Now, how does our favorite pediatric surgeon hold up on her long road to recovery? Can Callie be the support Arizona needs? **

**I don't own anything. Grey's Anatomy and its characters are the result of the lovely Shonda Rhimes.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Week One: Surgery

* * *

Arizona laid on the table in the operating room. She'd been there hundreds of times before, but never from that position. From there the lights were too bright, the observation deck was scary, the sounds seemed foreign. She felt cold and nervous and didn't know why.

She was a surgeon. A world-class surgeon who understood exactly what was going to happen.

120 mg of mepivacaine, 7 inch incision in the distal quadricep, 10 pins would be removed, 4 permanent rods drilled into the femur, and they'd close with polyglycolic sutures internally and almost 30 stitches superficially. Arizona knew every cut, every drill, and every move. She was no ortho specialist but she'd done her homework. She should have been ready.

Outside the OR Callie was pacing in the hallway. She'd done all she could for her girlfriend up to this point. Somehow she'd gotten clearance to be in the OR with Arizona, had flown in the best ortho team anyone could imagine, and had the blonde's room covered in peonies. Her favorite. Hundreds of the delicate pink flowers were sent to the hospital and sprawled all over. Arizona was going to absolutely love it. Callie had done everything right.

Except she wasn't in the OR still. She was a nervous wreck, walking around on the other side of the door. On his way in to check on Arizona, Karev literally ran into the worried Latina.

"Woah! Sorry I ju— oh, Callie. Shouldn't you be scrubbed in by now," he asked of the brunette. Callie looked up at him with doe eyes, her teeth tapping nervously, and her hands wringing together.

"I can't do it Alex. I'm not a doctor, I don't have the stomach for this stuff," she explained. Her arms fell to her side in defeat as Karev gave her an unsympathetic look.

"Robbins is expecting you, ya know?"

"I know… but… I can't."

Alex looked around to make sure no one could hear him. He took a bold step into Callie's personal space and spoke quickly and firmly. "Arizona acts tough. There's the smiles and giggles, but whatever. At the end of the day she doesn't take shit from anyone. But deep down, she gets scared. You can see it in her eyes. I can't help her right now but _you can_. She's getting extensive osteo-recon done, and she'll be wide awake, and in tons of pain. Seeing as how you're her _girlfriend,_ I suggest you get in there and _hold her freakin hand_!"

People don't talk to Callie T like that. Maybe Teddy, Mark on occasion, but never someone so loosely acquainted as Alex Karev. He overstepped his boundaries, spoke way out of term, and he was… absolutely right. Callie gave a solid nod and let Karev get her ready for the operation.

"Calliope," Arizona said through a smile. She almost thought her girl wasn't coming.

"Dr. Robbins," Callie quipped. She took a seat close to Arizona's upper body so the peds surgeon could see her and talk to her. So for the first 30 minutes or so, they chatted casually.

As the surgery went on there was less and less talking. The grimace on Arizona's face became a heartbreaking, contorted expression of pain. Callie tried to say loving things, keep Arizona's mind in off the pain, but it was futile. The surgeon couldn't feel everything, but it sure seemed like it.

"Okay Dr. Robbins. We're going to start placing the rods now. It's going to get a little worse before it gets better," the lead surgeon said. Arizona nodded frightfully, anticipating the absolute worst to come.

Seeing the fear in Arizona's eyes Callie asked, "what can I do? How can I help?" It seemed like a silly question but she had to ask. She wanted so badly to absorb the agony for her girlfriend, but she couldn't.

Arizona closed her eyes and still a tear escaped, rolling down her cheek. She took a deep breath before looking back at Calliope.

"Can you sing?"

Callie all of the sudden felt queasy. Her face was wrought with fright and disappointment. She was a megastar singer but never fared well performing on the spot or in personal settings. Really all the singing she'd done around Arizona was while the blonde wasn't in the same room.

"Arizona I don't know. That might be distracting." Callie looked over to the surgeons for a cosign, but no one agreed, and some even nodded 'no'. Now she needed another excuse. "I don't really sing for friends and family."

Arizona was not concerned with Callie's phobia of singing to small groups of people. All she knew was Callie's singing made her happy, and mellow. She knew her girlfriend had the voice of an angel. And she knew that's all she wanted to hear at that moment.

"Please…" she whispered, staring into those endless brown eyes. There was no denying those sapphire orbs. Callie nodded contemplatively, thinking of what she would even sing. There were only a handful of songs other than her's, which she knew the words to. After a few seconds she came up with something she hoped was appropriate for the situation.

She carefully cleared her throat, pushed the uneasy air from her lungs, and began.

_You're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off you. You'd be like heaven to touch. I wanna hold you so much._

No one had said to stop talking, but the medical staff got quiet. Though their focus remained on Arizona's surgery, they couldn't help hearing the delightful melody. It was meant to soothe the patient but had brought a calm to everyone in the OR.

Callie slipped her fingers between Arizona's and kept on…

_At long last love has arrived. And I thank god I'm alive. You're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off you._

The pain didn't stop. It got worse and worse. The sounds of drills and fragmenting bone created a backdrop for the music. The surgery went on, discomfort and all. But with Callie's voice filling the air, towering over the other sounds, drifting softly into Arizona's mind, it didn't seem so bad. The blonde just kept her eyes keyed in on the singer's, their hands entangled, their hearts fluttering as one.

_Pardon the way that I stare. There's nothing else to compare. The sight of you leaves me weak. There are no words left to speak. But if you feel like I feel. Please let me know that it's real. You're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off you._

Callie could feel Arizona ease a little as her grip loosened. She placed a gentle hand on her head and leaned in closer. Despite the awful situation they were in, despite the noise, the hurt, and the obstacles to come, they felt happy.

Maybe because happiness is not always how you spend your time. It is not contingent on the when and where. Happiness cares more about 'the who' and 'the why' of things. Well, Arizona was undoubtedly the person _who_ Callie wanted to spend the rest of her life with. And there was no need to ask _why_, but the answer lie in the words she sang.

_I need you baby. And if it's quite all right, I need you baby, to warm my lonely nights. I love you baby. Trust in me when I say it's okay. _

_Oh pretty baby, don't let me down I pray. Oh pretty baby, now that I found you, stay. And let me love you. Oh baby let me love you, oh baby…_

* * *

Week Three: Medicate, medicate, medicate

* * *

"I'm on morphine, fentanyl, alendronate, prednisone, calcium serum, and IVIG. I might as well be put into a coma," Arizona complained to Karev. Everyday since the final surgery she was taking more and more medication to expedite her healing process. She was taking something to rebuild bone, rebuild muscle, ease the pain, and fight infection, and on and on. Life seemed to be crawling by from that damn hospital room. Not only was she confined to the tiny bed, she was in a foggy, drug-induced haze.

"Look, it's all for your own good. So just shut up and eat the jello," Alex replied, getting back to the root of the conversation, which was about Arizona's insistence on not eating the hospital food.

"Fine," she said, snatching the cup from her friend and turning her face up at the jiggly redness. Alex smiled triumphantly and left the room. He was no sooner out the door than the jello was in the garbage. Arizona tossed it with a resounding "yuck". Arizona talked out loud to her peonies, telling them she had standards. She preached on her need for healthy, _edible_, sustenance. To emphasize her resolve she folded her arms, even though no one was there to see.

Karev was busy trying to help Arizona run peds from her room, Callie had to get back to being a celebrity, and that was the extent of people the blonde had to rely on. So now she sat, staring out the window at the sunny Miami afternoon, alone. She missed her super star terribly and wanted her to be there more than anything.

"Hey lovely lady," Callie practically sang from the door. She slipped inside the room with a bright smile on her face. Arizona beamed with excitement and merriment. She didn't expect to her girl that day.

"What are you doing hear," she questioned, even though she hardly cared why Calliope had come, only that she was there.

"My radio interview got canceled. Or I forgot. Or…. just didn't go. Something like that." The two laughed out loud at Callie's defiance. No doubt Teddy was going to throw a ﬁt, but time together was well worth it.

"Oh! Who's the greatest girlfriend in the world," Callie asked, slowly bringing her arm around to her front.

"Well I could make a case for _myself_ but I'll flatter you a little. What's that?" Callie revealed a doggy bag with a salad from Arizona's favorite Greek restaurant. When Arizona realized she almost forgot her leg wasn't healed and jerked to jump out of the bed. Callie lunged forward and pushed her back down by her shoulder.

"Woah there tiger. I'll bring it to you."

Arizona laughed, but inside she was remembering all the struggle she'd be facing for a long time to come, and it made her sad. Somehow she swallowed her disappointment and put on a ﬂirty smirk, not wanting to waste her time with Callie.

"Oh Calliope, you are undoubtedly the _best_ girlfriend _I've ever had_."

Flirting in the hospital was cruel and unusual for sure. There was no opportunity for sexy time... ever! Sexual frustration was running high, so sensual looks and smiles were more or less off limits. Still, Callie indulged Arizona's playfulness.

"I bet I know why... and it ain't just the salad."

Arizona couldn't help the blush that spread across her face. The mere thought of all the wonderful things her Calliope could do, drove her crazy. Now to make matters worse, Callie was biting her lip seductively.

"Okay no! None bedroom eyes in here. Stop that," Arizona urged, wagging her finger with disapproval.

"You started it," Callie jestfully replied. Arizona had really missed having the brunette around the last few days. Little moments like this one were the only thing keeping her going.

While she ate there wasn't a lot of conversation. Callie was content watching the blonde. Studying her delicate movements. How she brushed her hair out of the way of her face, and thumbed away the salad dressing at the corner of her mouth, and carefully avoided every olive in her salad until that's all that was left. When Arizona was done she leaned over to sit the bowl down and frowned at the pain that shot up her leg when she moved too much.

"How are you today," Callie asked, seeing she was uncomfortable still. Arizona shrugged, not really wanting to think about it. Callie got up and took her usual spot nestled next to Arizona in the bed. Their closeness always made it easier for the peds surgeon to talk about things she wanted to forget.

"It's just… all this medication makes it hard for me to think. I can't plan things anymore. And-and, that's how I heal. I face forward, make plans, and right now… I just can't," Arizona explained, staring at the wall across from the bed.

Callie felt so bad for her girl. It seemed like things just got crappier by the second. She thought for a moment how she could help. If she could do just _one_ thing, anything at all like in the surgery, she knew she could cheer Arizona up.

Then she realized. If the peds surgeon couldn't make plans, then _she_ would make plans for the both of them.

"You know, when you're done with all this. When you're leg is better, I'm going to take you dancing. And I'll twirl you around in big circles, and then pull you in real close, dip us down for the most perfect kiss," Callie said dreamily, leaving a light peck on Arizona's shoulder.

The blonde wriggled around so her and Callie were face to face. "I'd like that," she whispered with a subtle smile. Callie dipped her head down so their lips came together. Her thumb softly caressing the top of Arizona's cheekbone while they remained locked in passionate contact.

The only thing that stopped them was the sound of the door opening. In walked Karev with a less than surprised look.

"Okay lovebirds. It's time for Arizona to get new dressings for her stitches. You'll probably have to move Callie."

"No," Arizona replied, grabbing fistfuls of Callie's shirt. "She just got here." Callie smiled at the adorable pout on the blonde's face, and the endearing desire to have her stay.

"You got five minutes Robbins," Alex says, settling for what he could get out of the stubborn surgeon. When he left Arizona looked back at Callie and pulled her in for another, more fiery kiss. The type of kiss that sends chills through your body, and makes that spot between you legs quiver.

"Arizona five minutes is not enough time for… _that_," Callie whined, pulling out of the kiss before she reached a point of no return.

"Yeah but I'll settle for second base," Arizona shot back quickly, her hands springing into action, covering Callie's breast with lustful vigor. In the blink of an eye they were kissing again and Callie had to moan into the blonde's mouth to stifle the noise. Second base never seemed so glorious!

* * *

Week Six: Motor operations and muscle strength

* * *

Arizona was making significant progress. She flew through wiggling toes, plantar flexing, knee swings, and even hip flexor mobility. She was investing all her free time into regaining control over her leg, and rebuilding its strength. The one thing keeping her from enjoying the progress was Callie's ever increasing absence. Work with the label was making it terribly difficult for the singer to be at the hospital. Arizona wasn't holding it against Callie, she just really missed her.

Fortunately April Kepner has decided to commit her time to her attending's recovery. She was there every day with the physical therapist, cheering Arizona on, supporting her through the hardships, and even kept the head of peds up-to-speed on stuff Karev missed. The bubbly resident was quickly becoming Arizona's friend.

During one therapy session Arizona was using resistance bands while lifting her leg from the hip. Her strength was faltering quickly enough, but April spotted her through the set.

"Just three more. And there, and… almost... Yay!" Kepner seemed more excited than Arizona. "Do you know what this means," she asked of her attending.

"Uhhh… no," Arizona admitted with a confused grin. April gasped and threw her hands up with glee.

"You can start to try and walk now." At first Arizona just smiled. Then slowly she realized how badly she wanted to walk again. Every step closer to walking was a step closer to dancing with Calliope. Then she was screaming right along with her resident.

"Oh my God! I can start walking!" April was too excited to hold back from hugging the blonde.

"Dr. Robbins you are going to be back in the OR in no time."

"But first, I have to go dancing…"

* * *

Week Eight: Walking with one foot in front of the other

* * *

As a Robbins, Arizona never took any challenge lightly. All things standing in her way were to be obliterated! So, much like the first phase of her therapy, she quickly advanced past using walking beams, walkers, and crutches. Now she was working on using just a cane and wearing a knee brace.

Slowly she made her way from one side of the physical therapy room to the other. She found great frustration in maneuvering around medicine balls and free weights. As usual Kepner was there along with her physical therapist, but today was nice because Callie had made it too.

"You got it babe, just focus," Callie encouraged. Over the past months she had gained a new level of admiration for her girlfriend. Arizona was so strong and so determined. Nothing was going to stop her from making a full recovery.

"Shhh, I need to concentrate," Arizona said. She didn't mean to sound moody, but it was all wearing on her at this point. She had been making lightening fast progress, but it wasn't ever enough. It all seemed never ending and Arizona didn't think she could brave much more.

Callie clamped her mouth shut and just watched as Arizona finally crossed the room.

"Okay. I think we're done for today Dr. Robbins. Let's get you back upstairs," said her physical therapist.

"No. No, no, no, no! I have to keep going. That took 1 and a half minutes. I can beat that," Arizona argued. She was losing her patience rapidly. She wanted to walk, and roll on her Heelys, and do her surgeries again. A part of her was missing in that hospital bed, and she wanted it back.

The therapist insisted she call it a day and left her with Kepner and Callie in the room. Kepner went to give Arizona crutches so she could head upstairs but the blonde snapped at her. Callie silently gave April the nod to leave and took one of her girl's hands in her own.

"I know you want to be done, but you're so close. Just a little more time and—"

"No! Don't… I'm not close enough." Callie opened her mouth to try and say something positive, but again Arizona shouted over her.

"I'm not saving tiny humans, or walking to the bathroom, or running on the beach, or _dancing with my girlfriend_. It all sucks! So don't tell me to be patient because I'm losing it here." Callie's eyes got wide. She had never really seen Arizona like this before. In fact they had never had a fight until then. It was awful how much it hurt to see the blonde upset.

"You get to come and go. You're out living your life Calliope. You have no idea how badly I want to live mine," she finished. Her expression had been serious and stern, but by the end it caved, tears gathering in her baby blues.

Callie didn't know how to react. How can she help Arizona now? The one thing she needed was freedom, but all the money in the world couldn't heal Arizona's leg faster. Callie let go of the blonde's hand, her mind telling her to leave. What more could she do?

And just when her feet were about to go, her heart cemented her to the ground. Her heart forced her to stay, be committed, not give up now that things were getting hard. Her heart inspired her to do something not even she understood.

Callie moved forward and wrapped her arms around Arizona. At first the blonde stood stiffly, not returning the embrace. She was angry and reluctant. Eventually though, she felt her aggravations overcome her strength. The tears fell with reckless abandon, dropping onto Callie's shoulder. Soft cries turned into heavy sobs, and all Callie did was hold her tighter and tighter. Arizona lost the ability to stand on one leg and they sank to the floor.

The Latina grabbed her girlfriend closer to her, so she was practically on her lap. She rubbed Arizona's back as the crying shook her worn out body. And when the tears slowed, and she could breath again, Callie knew what needed to be said.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm not here enough, I know I can't understand, and I'm sorry Arizona. But you are _so_ _strong_. You will make it through this, I know. I'm so proud of you….. So proud. And I love you. I love you. _I love you_…."

Arizona didn't keep walking that day but Callie stayed with her all night. And from then on the Latina made sure she was there for every physical therapy session. They were going to make it through this healing process together.

* * *

**I was super emotional writing this. I hope you all like where I'm going with this. I think it's important for Arizona to be vulnerable, yet strong, and even at times angry. Let me know what you think please! Peace!**

**A/N: All that med stuff was accurate to the tone of me researching for like 3 hours. I know. I'm super committed! **


	18. Chapter 18

**This is just some filler before the next chapters. Hope everyone still likes and still wants to read and REVEIW!**

**I don't own anything...  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Push 20 cc's of epi and charge to 300... Clear! What's his O2? Ok we're looking at a fistula forming from scar tissue. Insert a amplatz umbrella, and…. Karev, prep him, I'll be back!" Arizona was off. No, not with the swiftness she usually had. In fact there was a little drag in her left step. But she was right where she belonged, rushing through the halls of Miami General.

"Talk to me," Arizona prompted a team of residents who were stabilizing one of several trauma patients in another room. A t-ball coach had lingered on the diamond too long in the rain. Now him and 4 of his tiny players were at the hospital after a lightening strike. This was the first big case since Arizona had her own accident. So far, so good. "Let's get him a low dose of phenytoin for the seizing. Page Shephard." The peds surgeon was gone as fast as she had arrived.

Two patients later she was getting ready to scrub in for the first surgery. The last time she was in an operating room the roles were reversed. Arizona was the one who lay on the table, helpless, and frightened. As she stood over the sink the anxiety from that day returned. Out of nowhere she questioned her ability to make it through with a weaker leg. Beads of sweat formed on her temple and her throat was terribly dry. What if she couldn't do it?

She rhythmically drew air into her lungs and forced it out. In and out. _You can do this Arizona_- the blonde encouraged herself. She said it again, and again, and again. Still her mind was not calm. Her nerves too shaken to operate.

Recovery is more than the physical. It's much more than how many reps Arizona could leg press. Getting back to normal was not all about how fast she could walk a lap. Being Arizona Robbins again, pediatric surgeon of the century, would take the mental capacity to smother fear, and be truly strong. There was no room for second-guessing or self-doubt. She had to perform as if she never had this set back at all.

In this moment she was not mentally rehabilitated. She could walk well enough, manage her peds ward, stand through a surgery, and take care of herself. But that fear of losing Callie, memories of terrible pain during surgery, images of Mac Malone lying lifeless on the asphalt, all made it impossible to take this step forward.

Arizona suddenly felt like the walls were closing in her. She burst through the doors out into the hospital halls, breathing in air as if there was none in the scrub room. This feeling was crushing and Arizona simply wasn't ready to deal with it alone.

"Karev," she exclaimed upon finding her closest friend. "Um... OR 2, tell the anesthesiologist I'll be there in 10 minutes. Just... Stall okay?"

Karev glanced over Arizona's face and noticed how rattled she was. He nodded quickly and headed to the OR to follow orders. Zo headed in the other direction until she found an empty on-call room. Leaning against the closed door she propped her hands on unstable knees. This lapse of confidence needed to be over, and over fast. Arizona wouldn't let her first real test of strength be a failure.

She pulled out her phone. Making the call wasn't her first choice but this seemed important enough to go ahead...

* * *

Radio broadcasting at Miami Hot 100.5 took place in a small, gray, live-air booth. On one wall there was a window where you could see the control room and the control tech. Callie was sitting across from the radio host adjusting her headphones. Teddy watched carefully from the other side of the glass.

"Okay Miami. We've got the gorgeous, talented, _sexy_, Callie T in the studio, finally... You cancelled on us last time," the radio host jested.

"I know. Life is crazy for me right now."

"Well what's going on with Callie T these days? We want the juicy details!"

"Well I can't give you all the details. I'm just in the middle of a lot of projects. Hiring to my new label, starting work on the next album, and just personal stuff."

"Oh come on. What's 'personal' mean? You know all of the world wants to know about this mystery lover."

Callie sat back in her chair. She looked through the window to give Teddy a glare. She knew the interview wasn't happening without talk of Arizona, she had tried to explain that to her manager. She wanted her relationship to remain between Arizona and her, not have it be the center of celebrity gossip. But Teddy felt like Callie needed to stay in the public eye, stay connected with her fans, or else the Mac Malone drama would get out of hand. Now Callie was in the booth faced with answering the questions she was dreading.

"Well I am dating someone. We're just happy, having fun, and glad that the really dark chapter in our relationship is behind us."

"So were any of the rumors true? And more importantly, how do you feel about Mac Malone's passing?"

"It's sad. Me and Mac weren't on good terms but there was mutual respect. I feel for his family. As far as the rumors... Those were all lies. Whoever leaked them was bitter. My relationship is healthy and romantic and dreamy. No drugs whatsoever."

"So who's the lucky lady? It's a lady right? Mags say she's a doctor."

"Ummm..." Callie wasn't used to being open about her sexuality. In the past she just told the media she wasn't concerned with gender. There was never detail about if she was currently with a guy or girl, or if she was _in love_ with someone of either gender. Plus, would coming right out with it, and saying it frankly, go over well with her fans? Callie turned back to Teddy again, looking for an answer in her expression. Teddy tilted her head as of to say- _you love her, and admitting that should be easy_.

"Arizona- Dr. Arizona Robbins and I are dating, have been for going on 6 months. She's a pediatric surgeon at Miami General... So yeah, that's about it."

"So you heard it here first Miami! Callie T and Dr. Arizona are going strong! So when will you guys get out in the public eye, or is this strictly private?"

These damn questions were causing Callie to get flustered. Teddy peered through the glass with her hands pressed in a praying formation. She really needed Callie to play nice. The Latina got the hint and tried to answer with enough diplomacy to avoid sounding peeved.

"Who knows. We make those decisions together, whether or not our relationship is public, private, or both. Maybe..."

"And would you say you're in love?"

_You have got to be kidding me_- Callie thought. She placed her hand in front of her mic and spoke to the host briefly. "Really? That's not really anyone's business."

The host mimicked Callie's tactic and gave a hurried answer of frustration. "Look you cancelled on us and took like 3 months to get back. Give us a break here!"

Callie rolled her eyes and sighed. Moving her hand she answered, "If you must know... Yes. I'd say we're in love."

"There you have it! Callie T is busy, dating, and IN LOVE Miami!"

Unexpectedly Callie blushed uncontrollably. She felt like a giddy teenager for some reason. The thought of everyone knowing about the woman she loved was tantalizing. A million butterflies fluttered around her stomach, and she even giggled a little. She might've _even enjoyed_ professing her love. Feelings as deep and strong as her's were hard to confine.

Just then Callie felt her phone vibrating in her bag. She wondered who it could be. Teddy was with her and both Mark and Arizona knew she was busy. The host went on talking about some awards Callie had won while the Latina dug her phone out. Seeing it was Arizona calling, Callie jumped out her seat and sped to the door.

The host covered his mic again, "What the hell? We're live!"

"I gotta take this," Callie shot back with no concern for the station's agenda. She gestured for Teddy to do something to stall while she walked out into the hallway. The blonde had the controller cut to commercial from the control room.

* * *

"Please please answer," Arizona wished out loud. She was all too aware of Callie's engagement with Hot 100.5. This couldn't wait though. She had 7 minutes left and then facing all her problems wouldn't be optional. The surgeon needed her girlfriend as much now as she did the day of her operation.

"Hey," she answered timidly in reaction to Callie's worried tone.

"What's wrong Zo? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine... Well I'm not hurt, I just... I keep seeing it over and over again. Mac just lifeless in the street, and it-it scares me. That's _all_ I see, and then I think maybe my leg is going to give out, and I have surgery in 6 minutes," Arizona rambled on.

"It's okay baby. Breathe, just breathe."

"I'm breathing Cal. But I'm still freaking out. I just... I need you tell me I can do this. Tell me I'm a great surgeon, that it's all just bad dreams and in my head. Tell me I can do this." There was serious desperation in Arizona's voice. Her emotions were running high and her words sounded helpless.

"Arizona Robbins, you… are… great. You save lives everyday. These are bad dreams from a dark moment in the past. You're stronger than this. You can do it!" Callie spoke evenly, and with confidence. Arizona couldn't help but relax. Callie's words were as sincere and strong as could be.

"Thank you," the surgeon said after another deep breath.

"I gotta go. How about you come to the condo later?"

"It'll be a little late but okay. I love you."

"Love you too Zo, bye." With that Callie hung up and returned to her interview. She answered the rest of the questions with little hesitation. It was easier to be herself once she wasn't trying to hide the best part- Arizona.

Back at the hospital the blonde returned to surgery and performed with as much precision and skill as any other day. And there was immeasurable satisfaction in knowing that she'd done it against the odds. When others were counting her out, Arizona was overcoming the obstacles. With her Calliope close by, nothing could break her down. Nothing was putting the peds surgeon back in that decrepit moment… Nothing at all!

* * *

"No! I talked to my people and they don't like the logistics of that deal. I'm not leaving this open for discussion, it's final. Fine! Go ahead and try, we're holding ﬁrm. No I don't have any capital intel right now... I can get back to you- hello? Well screw you too!" Callie threw her phone clear across the room and Arizona had to dodge it.

"Woah! 'Hello' would have sufﬁced sweety," Arizona quips as she watches the furious Latina pace the room. There was more than anger radiating from Callie's disposition. She was slowly breaking down, the frustration and sadness kept her from singing, and kept her from spending time with her girl. The label was quite literally sucking the life out of her.

The peds surgeon had newfound perseverance after her great day at work. It sickened her heart that Calliope was still ﬁghting to move past the mess Mac had caused. She took a step towards the brunette, grabbing her hand to halt her movement.

"What happened," she asked tenderly, wanting to bring Callie to a calmer state.

"Mac had proﬁts spread thin, overpaying most of the personnel that worked under him. Half of the money ﬂow was going towards sports cars and champagne.

I don't know how to run a label, yet alone _ﬁx_ his mess... I-I'm drowning..."

Arizona just listened. Doing what she could to put herself in Callie's shoes. If all of the sudden she had to be Chief of Surgery and hardly had time to operate, things wouldn't even make sense anymore. She pulled Callie down onto the couch and layed the raven-haired head on her shoulder. The singer just let her mind settle, Arizona's strength giving her a sense of comfort. When enough time had passed the surgeon tried to say something worthwhile.

"We are a mess Calliope. I basically had a panic attack today, you're hurling things at my head. What are we going to do?" They both kind of chuckled. In just under

6 months everything that could have gone wrong did go wrong. There was all the chasing, the name-calling, the judging. Then there was Lonestar trying to control

Callie, Arizona almost losing her job, lawsuits, and then Mac Malone _died_. Someone died in the midst of their problems.

Maybe they were pushing their luck. Maybe this was why celebrity-civilian relationships never worked. It was messy and full of struggle. Was it time for them to quit while they were ahead, it was still relatively new, and the commitment wasn't too deep… right?

Wrong!

It was too late. The fleeting time they'd spent together left their hearts interwoven in a way neither could understand. Though it seemed impossible, every essence of their being was now deeply rooted in one another's happiness. Somehow being apart made it hard to think. The thought of losing each other erased the ability to breathe. Feeling each other, being a part of one endless form, was like ascending into a realm of blitheful unity.

So it hurt more than anything when Callie said, "maybe we should… maybe being together isn't good for us right now."

Arizona took Callie's chin and lifted her face so they saw each other, completely and deeply. She could hardly wrap her head around what Callie was suggesting. She couldn't reason as to why the brunette even thought of it as an option.

"I ran through an airport for you. I let down my guard in a city I don't know. I fled from this condo against my better judgment hoping to save your life. Don't tell me we aren't right for each other Calliope." The Latina dropped her eyes in solemn shame. She really doubted their fortitude as a couple, while Arizona seemed so sure.

"I'm not giving up on us. Please don't give up on us," Arizona pleaded. Tears burned the back of her eyes once she saw no change in Callie's face.

"But we're like… cursed or something. Look at how hard it's been for us to just be happy. We have to fight for _every moment._"

"So, we have to work for it. You're worth it, we're worth it right?"

Callie finally recaptured Arizona's blue eyes. They shined with so much worry and trepidation, because if she gave up where would that leave Zo. The surgeon had really compromised everything for this relationship. She had started off not wanting to date a celebrity at all. Now she was committed to one, and here Callie was backing out. The singer owed it to Arizona to keep trying. To never stop trying so long as they both wanted this… _needed_ this.

"If you still trust me... If you think I can make you happy, I'll spend every second I have trying to do just that. As long as you don't get sick of me first," Callie said softly. Arizona giggled a little, flicking away the swelling tears that began to fall.

"I'm already sick of you. But I love you too much to let go now."

Callie kissed Arizona lightly, chastely. Still a shock of electricity ran through them. Arizona pushed her fingers through raven curls, holding on physically to everything that could emotionally slip away any second. The brunette did the same, holding her girlfriend's face gently in her hands.

"Don't ever let go," she demanded of Arizona. Though Callie initiated their relationship, was the pursuer all along, seemed strong through it all, her insecurities were there, and it was Arizona who made them all fade away. She would always worry if she had asked too much of Zo, fallen too hard too fast, underestimated how trying love could be. So she needed Arizona just as much as Arizona needed her.

"We have to hold on to each other Calliope. I'll never let you go if you never stop holding me."

After another warm kiss, another loving gaze, another moment of perfection Callie answered, "Never."

* * *

**How adorable! They'll need to look back on these moments for strength... Life will continue to challenge our girls. Keep reading, reviewing, following! You all rock, peace!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Just a lovely filler chapter to warm your heart. Enjoy it everyone!**

* * *

Arizona lay beneath several layers of fluffy down comforter. To be Miami born Callie sure had a low tolerance for the tropical heat. Inside the condo the air conditioning blew full force until it was well below 65 degrees. Arizona didn't mind it though. The chilly nights were just another excuse to crawl into Callie's arms and press herself into the brunette's warm body. But this night the singer was gone when Zo stirred. At about one in the morning Arizona reached out for her girl, for that cozy nook her figure offered, but there was nothing but ruffled sheets.

Off in the distance, somewhere down the hall, flustered ranting quietly echoed through the penthouse. It sounded incoherent. Almost as if Callie was talking too fast.

Straining to hear Arizona finally caught a few words and they were certainly not English. The Latina was actually seated in her study, papers sprawled everywhere, cursing all the work that she had to do before the weekend.

The peds surgeon was certainly used to late night disturbances but more along the lines of dying infants, not insomniac girlfriends. Slowly she forced her dreamy haze away and slid out the bed. Throwing on a robe she crept towards the Spanish tirading until she found Calliope holding her head above stacks of paperwork. A reading light illuminated that sheer defeat written across her face. Business was just getting worse and worse. The only saving grace was Teddy. She couldn't be entirely hands on, but did her best to keep things afloat.

Arizona waited at the door for a bit. Something was terribly cute about Calliope murmuring with her brows wrinkled in frustration. Soon she couldn't stop the giggle that fell from her lips. The pitchy noise caught Callie's attention and she spun around in her office chair.

"Ay dios mio! Zo, you scared me... Mierda..." she rambled.

"Don't Spanish at me woman. I was looking for you so we could snuggle and you were gone," Arizona asserts with a pout. Her arms are folded in attempts to block the cold, but it's no use. Little shivers run up her spine and encourage her to scurry over to Callie's lap.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I knew I had all this stuff to sort through and couldn't sleep I guess."

Not all that interested in excuses the blonde just nuzzled her head into the curve of Callie's neck. Her nose lightly dancing over tan skin, leaving prickly bumps of desire in its wake. Callie sucked in a breath of air trying to suppress the yearning.

"I have to get his done before the ALMAs on Friday. I don't know when else I'll have time," the singer tried to explain. Still ignoring Callie's words Arizona resorted to light kisses where she laid her head. The barely-there sensation forced Cal to smile against her will. She was trying to be serious. This was a serious matter. She'd had enough of letting the label run her into the ground.

Still she smiled… a smile of faltering resolve. Arizona was good at getting her way.

"Seriously Cal, if running this label sucks so much, just sell it," the blonde suggested between sensual pecks.

"Ugh, it's the principle of the matter. I won the lawsuit and it'd be embarrassing to have to let it go to waste," came in reply while Callie tried to create some distance between them. No such luck. Her girl was wise to the maneuvering and just resorted to holding Callie in place with warm hands. Hands that slid down around her waist, and rested just underneath her cami.

"Zo, I'm serious," she moaned, feeling the last of her resistance wither away.

"If it sucks, but you want to keep it, just give it to Teddy. She does all the big stuff anyway."

"Oh my god!" Callie snapped out of the lustful trance she was sinking into. She pushed Arizona back forcefully enough to get her attention. A Cheshire grin lit up her face. Arizona was a freaking genius!

"What? Did I scare you again," the blonde asked in confusion.

"No. You amazed me! You're amazing!"

"Oh… thanks," Arizona chirped, still confused but happy nonetheless. "What exactly did I do?"

"You're right. I'll give it to Teddy. It's mine and if I want her in charge then... She's in charge. And I'm free!" Callie was almost yelling at this point. Her mind hardly able to keep up with her excitement. Her lips came crashing into Arizona's. Her tongue aggressively rewarding Zo for how brilliant she was. Air quickly became an issue and they retracted for a moment to breathe.

"What would you do without me Calliope?"

"I wouldn't get any sleep that's for sure," she replied with a chuckle.

"You think we're going back to sleep now? Ha! Fat chance," Arizona asserted with a flirty undertone. Standing up so Callie could see, she let the robe drop to the floor, leaving her body barely covered in thin lacy panties and a cropped T-shirt.

"Well, I don't think that anymore," Callie purred. In an instant she was on her feet too, sweeping Arizona of her's and walking them to the bedroom. The smaller woman yelped joyously at the powerful gesture.

"What do I get for being so awesome," she added with a tempting smirk.

"However many you like."

"Don't you mean _whatever I like_?" Arizona corrected. The devilish grin on Callie's face and the way she bit her lip, reinforced her sentiment. She had made no mistake, she meant _how many_. "Oh… Well Calliope, we'll just see if you can keep up, because I don't have a number in mind," Arizona challenged, her voice down a few octaves, her eyes darkening with lust.

"Hmmm okay. We'll see who's doing the keeping up Dr. Robbins." Challenge accepted!

* * *

Callie had never spent so much time with lawyers in her life. She was in business meetings every week since her tour ended almost 6 months ago. But this meeting was special. More than special! Today marked the beginning of the end. End of to all the worrying, hassles, frustrations, and down right incompetency. Callie had no idea what she was doing half the time she was working on Lonestar. This day only made sense. More sense than any most days in the recent past.

In a conference room at Teddy's PR agency Callie had asked everyone involved with Lonestar to convene there. Three board members, a small legal team of four, Teddy and herself. With everyone seated at the oval table, the singer began with a bright smile.

"I know everyone is wondering why I called this meeting on such short notice and with such urgency. I have decided that I am not fit to be CEO of Lonestar Production LLC any longer."

A hushed chorus of concerns and comments followed the announcement. Teddy was the only one who was silent. She thought Callie was going to sell Lonestar. After all the work they put in, the long legal battle, and the hours of sleep lost, Callie couldn't just throw it away.

"Are you sure? We're on the brink of hitting the black next quarter," Teddy piped up. She wasn't letting go without a fight.

"Don't worry Teds, it's okay-" Callie started, but the blonde interrupted.

"Callie! We have thrown everything into this the last few months. You can't sell!" The look on the manager's face was heartbreaking. Somewhere between anger and desperation she was going to convince Callie to keep the label.

"Mr. Basin, would you let everyone know our course of action," Callie went on. A new smile came over her, mostly from amusement at how blindsided Teddy would be.

"Callie T will be stepping down as CEO. She will fulfill a role as a majority shareholder and a silent board member. In her place Theodora Altman will assume the role of CEO. Any questions… good. You'll get modified contracts and briefings within the week. Have a good day everyone." The faces of everyone in attendance went blank. This wasn't what anyone was expecting. This was way out of left field. People looked around searching for some clarity. Teddy was especially surprised. Her eyes went wide, her body collapsed back into the chair.

Once the moment of shock lifted, people slowly got up to leave, a few board members congratulating Teddy on her way out. Callie remained at the head of the table working away at a box of donuts that'd been calling her name. When everyone had gone, only the two friends remained with a couple forms on the table between them. Teddy got up and sat next to Callie.

"You're giving me the company? I mean… _me_," Teddy asked, still utterly flabbergasted. She knew she could do it. Hell she'd been doing it for months. She had the know-how, the connections, the business savvy. But it didn't register yet, it didn't seem real. She owned a multimillion dollar recording label, and her mind was busy trying to process.

"Teds, you're brilliant. You could do a hundred times better than me _in_ _your_ _sleep_. You deserve it," Callie explained.

"So it's mine?"

"Sign here, and here, date and initial. When you're done you'll be a CEO," Callie said as she pushed the papers to Teddy and stood up. She leaned over and kissed Teddy's cheek. "Don't thank me. You're doing me a favor." With that the singer sauntered towards the door with a sense of relief. Before she exited she said one more thing. "Oh, and change the name Teds. _Lone_star is just too depressing now. Make it something a little less… egotistical, kay?"

Teddy just sat. The pen in her hand shaking a bit. She inventoried her surroundings briefly. This room not too far from her office, the table and chairs, a large window, and a projector screen, were the setting for the biggest moment of her life. With a few flicks of the wrist it was over. Teddy Altman was in charge!

* * *

Callie was sitting still but everything around her was chaotic. A spare room in the penthouse had become the dressing room for the night. There were two makeup artists, a stylist and her assistant, too many dresses to count, a small army of hairdressers, and a few other people who really didn't have titles. Everyone swarming around like a flock of birds. With the singer seated in a director's chair, four or five people at a time would be upon her. Plucking this, curling that, measuring something else. Mirrors were set up all over and every 20 minutes or so she'd be prompted to stand before one and spin.

"Stunning, just stunning," one hairdresser said as she did a twirl. Her hair was in long silky ringlets that washed over her shoulders like water. "Hairs done," the man proclaimed with triumph. Him and his people began moving their things over to the empty station next to Callie's. It was for Arizona, who was late.

After the mid-week meeting Callie knew she didn't have to budget time for the label anymore. And that meant she was definitely going to the ALMAs and definitely was inviting her gorgeous girlfriend. Usually she took Mark but that wasn't going to fly for a couple of reasons. One, he had been pretty MIA for a long time. And two, she wasn't trying to hide the woman she loved. Arizona was her happiness now days. That was something to celebrate, to flaunt, not to hide.

"Cal! I'm sorry I'm late my surgery ran over and I just oh-" Arizona stopped mid sentence when she walked into the room and saw all the commotion. She was a little struck by all the people focused on Calliope, but much more taken aback by how radiant her girlfriend was. Even in a robe Callie was amazing. Her hair was flawless as silk, her skin glowing with beauty, and a smile that made the rest of the world seem dim.

"Hey pretty lady," Callie said at the sight of her girl. Arizona was terribly adorable at the door with her dark blue scrubs and flushed expression. "I thought you stood me up," she added. Forcing her way past all the workers she walked over to the blonde and stole a quick kiss.

"No, no, no!" the makeup guy yelled. "I just applied that gloss, no kissing for twenty minutes."

Callie waved her hand at him. She turned back to Arizona who seemed a little overwhelmed by the whole scene. The Latina took her hand and led her past the crowd into the on-suite bathroom.

"That's a lot of people," Arizona blurted out once the door was closed. Callie smiled reassuringly. She hadn't seen this side of Arizona before. It was nervous, and timid, and extremely cute. Clearly the blonde wasn't prepared for such a big fuss.

"Did you think celebrities get _themselves_ ready for award shows? Because half of them would show up in sweat pants," Callie joked. Arizona just rolled her eyes. She liked to consider herself a modest person, and _this whole thing_ wasn't modest. Having teams of people primp and prep you so you can have a million pictures taken, was far from modest. It was way out of her comfort zone.

"I don't know how to do… this. It's all just a lot of fuss for what? I'm not a celebrity," Arizona admitted. Callie knitted her brow. She didn't quite understand what the problem was.

"But you're my girlfriend. Girlfriends walk the carpet and you deserve to be pampered. You never dreamed of having a bunch of people catering to you're every wish when you were little," the brunette asked.

"No. When I was little I dreamed of cutting people open and fixing stuff. Not make-up teams and paparazzi."

Callie laughed hysterically at her girlfriend. What kind of kid wants to cut people open? "If you don't wanna go, it's okay. But I think you could use a little glamour. It's fuuunnnnn," Callie teased. Arizona couldn't suppress her subtle grin.

"Fine, as long as I get to dress myself."

"Deal, as long as I get to undress you later. Put this robe on before you come out," Callie instructed as she left with a devilish grin.

* * *

There are twelve seats in the back of the limousine. Exactly twelve leather seats, some funky lighting, and a mini bar. Arizona sits next to Callie in the seats by the door. Her foot is tapping inside her nude Louboutins. She can't keep her focus on any one thought, or her eyes in one place. Callie is sipping a glass of wine leisurely when she notices how antsy the blonde is. She reaches over to the chilled shelf and grabs another glass. She pours Arizona more than enough alcohol and hands it over.

"Drink," she commands. Arizona puts on a nervous smile realizing she's been busted. With both hands around the drink she sips slowly at first then resorts to gulps. When the glass is empty she helps herself to more, and then another until she's completely relaxed.

"Okay that's enough Dr. Robbins," Callie said with a laugh as she lifted the third glass from Arizona's hand.

"I could use the liquid courage. You know I've only been walking for a few months and, I might fall flat on face," Arizona insisted. A tipsy grin fell over her as she leaned her head onto Callie's shoulder, the alcohol clouding her ability to be truly worried. The Latina gave her knee a light squeeze.

"You'll be fine. You look amazing, and you're ready for this. I'll be with you the whole time."

Not too much later they were in front of the Adrienne Arsht Center. There were crowds of fans across the street, craning to see each celebrity as they slid through car doors. Flimsy metal railing held them back, barely able to contain the pandemonium. To the right of the car was the front of the theatre, the sidewalk adorned with a plush red carpet. Cameras were flashing, people were screaming, it all seemed so electric. The sounds and the sights were sensational, hard to take in. Some of the most influential people in show business were there to celebrate Latin American success in all types of ways. Callie was nominated for three awards and would be performing as well.

The Latina was first to exit the car. Her form-fitting dress wowed the crowds before she even stood up straight. There were all the right lifts, and trims, and coverage. She looked absolutely stunning. The cameramen immediately took notice as the sound of crazed fans signaled her arrival. And before she walked into the photo-op area she turned around and reached back in the car. If it wasn't so crazy you would've heard the anticipation as everyone waited to see who else was getting out.

The singer extended her hand, offering it Arizona. "I don't want to be here without you," she said. Finally ready to go the blonde grabbed hold and stepped onto the sidewalk.

"It's Arizona Robbins," someone conjectured from the crowd. And that's all it took. Nothing else about the red carpet mattered after that. The photographers frantically yelled, firing shots recklessly, even pushing each other around, doing anything to see.

The peds surgeon was an even more ravishing version of herself. In a bright yellow dress that came just above the knee she followed Callie towards the crowd. The bust was jeweled and intricately designed to shape each wonderful breast. Her legs looked long, endless, and flawless. Her golden locks were pent up in a bubbly up-do to match her personality. All the mania caught Arizona off-guard at first but soon she was smiling in rhythm with the camera and prompts from the crowd. The slight hitch in her step almost unnoticeable as she beamed.

The whole way Callie had her hand, not letting go for anything. And when the media called for a couple's shot there was no hesitation, Callie immediately grabbed her girl close and posed.

For a few seconds Arizona couldn't even believe it. Though she was in every frame her eyes were trained on Callie- her smile, her eyes, the way she held on so tight and yet so gently. Arizona could hardly imagine anything better than the unhindered adoration Callie was showing her in front of the entire world. She had expected there to be some doubt, for the star to hold back maybe, avoid being so bold. But here they were, pressed together before the flashing lights of hundreds of cameras. Not one bit of withdrawal. Not one sign of uncertainty.

Inside the theatre Callie introduced Arizona to all her famous friends. Half the time the surgeon was too star-struck and tipsy to make a big impression, but everything went smoothly. They sat next Teddy, Lana Parrilla and her guests. It was no secret that during the broadcast the camera panned over to the couple more than usual. With them in the crowd the ratings were going to be through the roof.

About 30 minutes before her performance a coordinator came and got Callie.

"Wish me luck," she asked. And before she could stand up Arizona placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her goodbye.

"Good luck. Not that you need it," she added. Despite being a super star Callie blushed something terrible before walking away.

To see Arizona's face while Callie performed is a wonder in and of itself. Her eyes dazzled with admiration and pride. That was her Calliope up there, no one else's. The reality that she was dating the Latina knockout that was lighting up the stage, was beyond comprehension. And when Callie won the award for Favorite Female Music Artist, there came the unexpected.

"Oh wow! This award means so much this year. This year has been… just crazy, and I'm so grateful that my fans have stuck by me. And I have to thank my manager, Teddy Altman, because she's always there, and my best friend Mark for keeping me grounded, and… I never thought I'd be saying this, but my wonderful girlfriend." Callie looked out into the crowd until she saw her girl. Sitting right next to the empty seat, a bashful smile curling up in the corner of her mouth. "Because, I wouldn't have made it through the end of this year without you. I love you! Thank you all so much again, muah!" Callie blew kisses out into the crowd and waved excitedly as she left the stage. If anyone questioned her love before that night, they'd been set straight. It was clear.

* * *

"Woah," Callie grunted as she tried to keep Arizona from tripping. After starting the night with three glasses of wine Arizona probably shouldn't have had more at the after party.

The Latina did all she could to get her girlfriend back into her condo. The blonde was out of clothes, seeing as how she only had a few things, and didn't have any pajamas. As promised, Callie undressed the shorter woman and sat her down on the bed.

"I can change by myself you know," Arizona suggested. Callie laughed a little at how unaware Arizona was of her condition.

"Well you promised I could undress you," the brunette reminded as she pulled a big t-shirt out of her dresser. "Here put this on baby."

Arizona fumbled with her bra strap until she got it off, and slid the t-shirt on. Suddenly feeling very tired, she plopped back onto the covers. Callie wiggled out of her own dress, pulled of her jewelry, and put on some shorts and tank top. After brushing her curls back into a pony she walked over to the bed. Arizona sat up again and held out her arms.

Without question Callie fell into them so the blonde was pinned beneath her. She slipped one hand under the small of Arizona's back and used the other to unpin her hair, golden locks rushing over the sheets.

"You said you loved me on _live_ television," Arizona recounted cheerily. The two just smiled at each other. They both kind of knew how huge that was.

"Only because I mean it Arizona. I love you with everything I have." Callie dipped down to take Arizona's lips with her own. Though it was sloppier than usual Callie could still feel all the love behind it. Sensing that tonight wasn't going the way she'd envisioned, she rolled over and went about tucking Arizona into bed all the way. And when they were both deep under the covers the surgeon took to her position in Callie's arms.

The Latina reached over to shut the lights out before pulling her girl in closer. Having Arizona at the awards with her was like a dream. She was happier than she'd ever been. She held on tighter, knowing that only death itself could rip her away from this woman she loved so much. She was determined to erase the memory of the last six months with a lifetime of happily ever after.

* * *

**Are you all warm and fuzzy inside? Tried to foreshadow just a little bit... anyone guesses/predictions? Anything you want to see from our girls now that their a public thing? Review and happy Friday! Peace!**

**A/N: If you follow Growing Old that's going to be late. Like reallllly late. Lo siento...  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**I had to keep going with the fluff. All the Calzona angst on Grey's is making my heart hurt. So I'm going super fluff for now :) Enjoy!**

* * *

"I know! I'm so excited, it's awesome to just be free. By the way, where have you been Mark? You were gone for like weeks," Callie says into the phone as she works in the kitchen at the Allapattah apartment. She's busy seasoning and sautéing away in hopes of surprising Arizona.

"I know. I miss you though Torro. I had to take some time to work some stuff out."

"What stuff," Callie asks nonchalantly. She really had no idea what was going on with Mark. He'd been avoiding her in attempts to hinder his desire to pursue her romantically. They were best friends and he wanted her to be happy. Getting between her and Arizona would not be a good way to keep her happy.

"Just... Nothing kid. I was getting busy, had some photos shoots and promo stuff. I work too you know!" Callie reflexively laughed. Her and Mark always joked about how he made so much money doing next to nothing. He laughed too realizing how lame his excuse sounded.

"Right, okay Mark. Well don't go MIA on me again. Who will I get all my wonderful advice from?"

"I promise to be as obnoxious as can be." Callie smiles into the receiver loving how their friendship never missed a beat. When she hears the front door open she hurries off the phone.

Grabbing a pan full of something spicy and delicious she makes her way to the roof, though she almost topples over trying to make it onto the fire escape.

"Hello?" Arizona walks into the apartment and drops all her things from work. Usually Callie's somewhere in sight because the apartment really is very tiny. When she doesn't receive an answer she walks into the kitchen following the heavenly smell of Latin American cuisine. Noticing the window is wide open she figures her girl is on the roof. Up there is where they go now whenever they need a break. The apartment is one thing. Inside those walls life is less complicated and it's easy to connect. But the roof is a bit more magical.

That's where Arizona stopped being scared to tell Callie the truth. The roof is where Callie finally started singing again after Mac died. The roof was a place where life was non-existent. There was just the two lovers and the view, and nothing else even mattered.

"Oh my," Arizona gasped. There was table set for two with candles and flowers. Twinkly lights were streamed all over the railings. Callie stood just in front of a chair wearing an apron and the most perfect low cut t-shirt. That scene was perfection in and of itself.

"Surprise," Callie sang holding her arms out to accentuate all her hard work. "I know you don't like celebrating your birthday but this is for both of us. It's our 6 month anniversary." Arizona stood with a dumbfounded smile as she tried to wrap her head around things. Not only had Calliope remembered her birthday, which she blew off the moment it came up, but she also remembered their half year anniversary. This woman never ceased to amaze the surgeon.

"Okay, you think it's silly. I'm sorry... I just... I don't know. We can just order something and watch-"

"Calliope," Arizona interrupted. She found it terribly cute how unsure Callie was sometimes, but really there was no need for such apprehension. Arizona thought this was the most endearing thing anyone had ever done for her. "I can't believe you actually remembered my birthday _and_ our anniversary. This is so sweet. _You_ are soooo sweet!"

A huge smile came over Callie's face. She was really hoping to wow Arizona that night. Things had been going so well between them she wanted this night to be the icing on the cake.

"Okay good! Now, before we eat..." Callie walks over to the radio that's set up and starts up a mellow instrumental. "I believe I owe you dance," she added, holding out one hand and undoing her apron with the other.

Arizona giggled in uncontrollably. This was the smooth talking charmer she'd fell in love with. She was glad to have her back after all their strife. She shimmied over to Callie and took her hand. The brunette pulled her in close and began to sway their bodies back and forth. They were so close their bodies seemed physically connected. And then Callie did something she rarely ever did in front of others, yet it was something Arizona loved. The Latina began to sing, softly, right into her girl's ear. She couldn't see but she could feel the grin on the blondes' face as she nuzzled into her neck.

_I see us in the park/ strolling the summer days of imaginings in my head/ And words from my heart/ told only to the wind/ Felt even without being said_

Slowly they turn in circles the warm Miami air no comparison to the warmth in their hearts.

_There's something 'bout your love/ That makes me weak and knocks me off my feet_

Callie pushes back so Arizona is an arm's length away. She twirls the blonde, watching her golden locks come alive. The smile on Arizona's face is indescribably happy and the only thing Callie wants to see for the rest of her life.

_I don't wanna bore you with it_

The Latina brings her arm down and pulls Arizona back into her arms in a spinning motion. When they come back together their lips are inches apart and they can feel each other's hearts pitter patter with joy.

_Oh but I love you, I love you, I love you_

And then Arizona can't resist anymore. Her lips come crashing down on Callie's. Her tongue demands entrance and takes over the brunette's. Hands are released and find warm sensitive flesh instead, on the neck, and small of the back. Callie moans into Arizona's mouth, completely overcome with emotion and lust. If she hadn't spent so many hours cooking she might have suggested they skip dinner. Instead she pulls back reluctantly and insists that they eat.

The blonde obliges with a pout. Soon both are back to smiles because the food is to die for. Fame has not undone any of Callie's connection with her roots. She can cook her ass off to put it frankly.

Arizona takes up a forkful of and goes to eat but Callie stops her. "No you eat it all together, in one bite, so you get the full affect," the Latina explains, taking her own fork and plunging it into Arizona's food. She slowly lifts it up so the blonde can bite. When she wraps her lips around the utensil Callie can feel the tug her teeth. The way she moans at the delightful taste shreds the Latina's ability to think calmly.

Suddenly her mind is flooded with these images. Little flashes of skin. Zo's neck, a breast, her navel. The mere memory of being with Arizona is intoxicating. Raw desire pools below the napkin that daintily rests on her lap. Shortly after swallowing the blonde notices Callie seems tense. She slides a hand over her thigh as a means of comforting her but instead provokes the temperamental beast within.

Callie all but leaps over the table and pulls Arizona in by the nape of her neck. She wastes no time in sliding her tongue past the other, tickling the inside of the blonde's mouth. Aggressively she pulls her up on her feet and towards the fire escape. Arizona stumbles on as the feverish kisses suck the strength from her legs. The sensual moans come from them both as they figure a way into the apartment. Clothes are more or less ripped off and flung to the floor, left to fall where they may.

Reaching the bed Callie lets Arizona fall to the comforters as she finishes with what little she's still wearing. The surgeon does the same and they return to their kissing with haste.

There is something different tonight. The heady aroma of debilitating desire fills the air. The need to embrace each other, to be both consumed and filled, is greater than ever. This time feels wild, unrestricted, and magnificent.

The thrusting is forceful, deep, fast. Nails assault fiery flesh, warm tongues soothe the trails of delicious pain. Belabored breathing rings out, loud and unbridled. Who's name is being said is unknown. It's all breathy, spoken between guttural growls of ecstasy. Every nerve on every surface comes alive. Vision is lost to the scene of savage love making. It is not possible to encompass it with words. Indescribably fierce and passionate. No climax has been, nor ever will be, what this one is for Callie and Arizona as the pleasure tears through them.

And after they lay soundly nestled into each other's bodies. The aftermath is just as blissful as the love-making itself. Except now their energy is calm and peaceful. Contentment is all they've ever wanted, and that's what they had.

Callie stretches her leg out, perfectly tan skin running over soft porcelain. Arizona bites her lip because the contact, along with the look in Callie's eyes, makes it hard to resist. She has something to say though. It's not bad necessarily. It's just not a perfect situation right now. The surgeon has to tell her girlfriend but really rather not.

She leans in for a kiss that's soft and chaste. The smile Callie gives in response only discourages the blonde more. They are so happy and she wants to soak up every minute of it. Hopefully it never ends. But if it does Arizona would like to have made the most of it.

None-the-less she has no choice. Taking in a breath of air and letting it rush out, she just says it. "I have to leave. _For work_. I heave to leave for work in a week and I'll be gone for fourteen days."

Callie knit her brow. She wasn't really sure what to say. It was good that Arizona was doing… whatever for work seeing as how her job was on the line not too long ago. But at the same time it was sad. Fourteen days without Arizona instantly brought sorrow to Callie's heart.

"Well, I can go with you," the Latina offered with a timid smile. Arizona shook her head. She had already checked with Teddy earlier that day and Callie was far too busy to go.

"I can cancel stuff. I don't want to… I'll miss you too much!"

Arizona cupped the brunette's solemn face. Her eyes doing their best to be reassuring. "I know babe. I was dreading telling you because tonight was so perfect. But it'll go by fast, I promise."

"You have to call me. Every day. And no talking to other lesbian doctors, you're mine," Callie sassed, eyebrow arched for emphasis. Arizona giggled a bit.

"Yes my love. Now kiss me, I'm tired of sad, let's be happy."

And Callie did just that. Softly and sweetly, their lips came together. Unsurprisingly they were overcome with that familiar spark that sends chills down your spine. It was nice to be happy. And they were certainly happy… all night long.

* * *

"What if they don't like me," Callie asked with a shaky voice. She's in the passenger seat of Arizona's car on their way to Miami General. Callie is going to meet everyone there officially for the first time. She's inexplicably nervous, gnawing at her hair like a little kid.

"They'll love you I promise. Now stop chewing your hair," Arizona insists as she smacks the hand holding the raven locks up to Callie's mouth.

The singer just huffs in despair. She didn't go to _college_ college. She went to Juilliard, studied history of drama, mastered her voice, and performed on stage. How could she possibly get along with a bunch of people with PhDs? What would they talk about? What could they even have in common?

"Look this was your idea, you know," Arizona reminds her. Callie said there was no way her girl was flying across the country with people she'd never met. So they set up a time for the two of them to mingle with the hospital staff. It wasn't hard since everyone was dying to meet the _Callie T_. But now the Latina was chickening out.

"I know. Just... don't leave me alone while people start talking about doctor stuff. I won't know what to say."

As the car stops at a red light Arizona looks over to her frazzled girlfriend. She squeezes her knee to show her support and says, "I won't ever leave your side. I swear."

* * *

**Yes this is purposely left hanging… come back for more in a week. It'll be fun I promise! Peace!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: It's a been a long time. I shouldn't have ever left you all. But I feel as though I'm in a new place, my writing is substantially better and I'm going to finish this story if it's the last thing I do! **

**RECAP: It's been a rough six months for two lovers who were never supposed to be together. In this relationship, that's overcome rejection, chasing, drama, and tragedy, there is finally a silver lining to hold on to….or is there? Arizona is leaving for a two week medical conference and Callie just can't clear the time to accompany her. The couple is headed to Miami General to meet with a few of Arizona's colleagues so Callie at least has some idea who her girlfriend is traveling with. Two weeks is a long time in the eyes of two people still falling in love. What will come of it all?**

* * *

"It is a pleasure- No! An _honor_ to have you here at Miami general. Again!" Owen was the first to greet Callie as her and Arizona stepped in the attending's lounge. He shook her hand frantically, just as any star struck fan would, or maybe a little firmer, because Callie winced a bit at the tight grip.

"It's a pleasure to be here," Callie replied, retracting her hand and rubbing the pain away. Arizona giggled a bit at the giddy grin on her chief's face before she ushered her girlfriend further into the room.

One by one everyone came to meet the heralded singer, wanting to make a good impression, or ask that one question they'd been dying to ask. Not one person brought up a single thing related to medicine. It was completely the 'Callie Show', much like the going away party Arizona had in Seattle. Except this time Arizona didn't mind. This time there was a warmth tingling in the surgeon's heart at the thought of being in a relationship with this amazing woman. Callie was a show stopper, a heartthrob, a star. And above all, she was Arizona's.

After a few hours of bagels, coffee, and swooning professionals, Callie had to go. She did feel better about Arizona's trip now that she'd met all her co-workers, so she was happy with how things turned out.

"I have to be in the studio by one, but I can still come get you from work, okay?" Arizona nods in response to Callie's suggestion and sends her off with a peck on the lips and a smile. And no sooner had Callie left than there was an emergency in the NICU that called for Arizona's attention.

* * *

"Hey beautiful," Callie sang as Arizona fell into the passenger seat of the car. "How was work?"

Leaning her head all the way back and sighing, Arizona took a second to relax. "It was rough. It's like every kid knew I was leaving tomorrow so they decided to be super sick _today_."

Callie laughs at the theory and rubs Arizona's shoulder. Without another word she puts the car in drive and takes off to some unknown destination. The couple really didn't have plans since Arizona was leaving the next morning, but Callie had a great idea. About 20 minutes later they were pulling up outside of _Silent Noise_. They hadn't been since their very first date.

"Calliope….this is sweet but I have an early flight and a some packing left and-"

Callie pulled Arizona out the car and into her arms. "You need some fun. And what better place than here?"

The blonde relented, remembering fondly how special their first night at _Silent Noise_ was.

_"Callie," Arizona said quietly, twirling a lock of raven hair around her finger. She looked down at the pendent hanging from the singer's necklace, unexpectedly feeling nervous. The blonde could tell what affect she had Callie and was scared because the feeling was mutual. For a second Callie was worried, she thought something was wrong. The brunette gave a warm smile and asked what had caused her date to become so shy suddenly._

_Arizona lifted her gaze to Callie's deep brown eyes and demanded more than asked, "kiss me." _

_Without a thought the Latina dipped her head down to force their lips together. Arizona's hands took hold of dark curly hair and deepened the kiss. Her mouth parted slightly, inviting Callie to slip her tongue over her lips. There was no concern for air, no care for where they were, just a need to be closer and closer. Tongues frisked about, lascivious breaths were exchanged, and hands reached for any flesh they could grab on to. _

_Just for a slight moment Callie stopped, caught up in the passion burning in her chest, she left her features lightly touching Arizona's and said underneath all the noise, "I think I'm falling for you."_

Inside the club the memories kept flooding back. Arizona remembered the vision of Callie dancing in the DJ booth, or the feeling of kissing her for the first time…or at least the first time it was mutually accepted. She remembered how perfect it was.

"What should we play tonight," Callie asked as she led Arizona up the stairs to the tables. The blonde kind of shrugged in response and watched as the controls came to life with lights. It was still incredibly attractive watching her girlfriend tweak the knobs, and the test the sound, and bob her head to the music in her headphones.

"I'm okay just being a spectator," Arizona explained, leaning against the turntable and tilting her head in amazement. "You look good doing blue-collar work," she teased.

Callie shot her smirk and went right back to what she was doing. Soon the lights came on and the club opened its doors. The two women spent a while in the booth pressed against each other just like their first time. There wasn't much for Callie to do since her playlist seemed to be a big hit, so she kept her arms wrapped around Arizona's waist as they swayed to the music.

"I'm going to miss you," Callie whispered past blonde locks into Arizona's ear.

A frown took over both of their expressions and the blonde turned around in her girlfriend's arms. "It'll go by faster than you know. But I'll miss you too."

Instead of a kiss the singer just dropped her head onto Arizona's shoulder and nuzzled into the crook of her neck. She could smell her perfume and the body wash she used everyday. She took in the scent and wished she could keep it with her after her girl was gone. It had become her favorite smell and something that reminded her of their nights cuddled together in Allapattah.

Arizona could sense how sad Callie was and softly played with the hair at the nape of her neck. She buried her nose in raven curls and closed her eyes. She was feeling very guilty about leaving all of the sudden.

"I could stay maybe…"

It was just a whisper, and meek, but Arizona couldn't stand how down Callie seemed. Still, the singer heard her and lifted her head so their eyes met.

"No! You're going to Chicago to give amazing speeches about amazing doctor stuff and you're not going to worry about me. I'm just…I'm being selfish Zo."

Arizona laid her hand on Callie's cheek and gave her the warmest smile she could with all the guilt weighing on her. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too."

* * *

Somehow over the last six months Arizona's things had become tragically spread out. Some stuff was in Allapattah, some at Callie's penthouse, and some still at her and Karev's apartment. Only three hours before her flight, she was stressing about a few last things she thought was at Callie's place.

"Crap balls," the peds surgeon grunted. She stood up from her crouching position where she was searching under the couch for her favorite stethoscope.

"Now why would it have been there," Callie asked, trying not to sound so tickled by her girlfriend's absurdity.

"I don't know Calliope. But I need my stethoscope. It's purple, and lucky!"

"Okay, okay. Let's just take a sec and think. When was the last time you had it?"

Arizona gnaws the inside of her jaw and thinks. Her mind is still racing and she can't be sure. She glances around the room, deep in thought, when she finally notices what Callie is wearing. Practically nothing… But before she can complain about her girlfriend not being ready she remembers, "it's in the bedroom under the dresser!"

"In the bedroom? What's it doing in there," the Latina asked as she chased Arizona down the hall.

"You insisted on playing naughty doctor remember. It matches my lingerie," the blonde explained as she knelt down to slide her hand under the dresser. "You tossed it across the room after I said you were being a bad patient, right before I-"

"I got it! You don't have to remind me about that night _right_ before you leave me for two weeks. That'd be cruel."

"Oh sorry," Arizona said, half distracted by here search. "Got it!" She stood up triumphantly and went to put the instrument in her bag. Once it was zipped up she looked around for anything else she needed before sitting on the bed. Callie grabbed some pants and started getting dress since Arizona was finally ready.

Laughing to herself Arizona watched as the brunette bounced around to pull on her skin-tight jeans. Sometimes Callie could be really adorable, and the sight of her inspired the most random thoughts for Arizona.

"You know, we'll have to be more responsible once we have kids. We can't just go about losing things…or having wild sex, ya know?" Arizona posed the question with a playful smirk, but got a blank look of confusion in return. "Oh no! Not that we're having kids right now. I was just…I meant in the future. _Way_ in the future," Arizona added with a nervous laugh.

Callie's look went from confused to concerned. She finished pulling on her shirt and took a seat next to Arizona. Her mood changed drastically, to a very serious demeanor. Kids were something the couple hadn't talked about in their 6 months together and in 6 seconds it became clear that they were in disagreement.

"Arizona, I don't want kids. I like kids, don't get me wrong, but I'm an international star. I'm never home for more than 6 months, and when I'm gone it's for just as long. I never thought I'd be in a committed relationship, and thank God I found you sweetie, but I still don't plan on raising a child….ever."

A look of hurt came over Arizona. She looked away from Callie's honest brown eyes and knit her brow. She hadn't considered that one day they wouldn't agree on something. She never expected her dreams to clash with Calliope's. Partnerships were supposed to be just that- _partnerships._ There was supposed to be compromise if they disagreed, but how do you compromise about a baby.

"Oh," is all that the peds surgeon managed to say. She flashed a tight smile and stood up to leave. Grabbing her bag and sliding on her glasses she told Callie she would be waiting at valet.

As Callie watched her walk out the room she couldn't help but think that maybe something bad just happened. Still she swallowed her worry and raked her hair into a pony tail.

A short drive later they were at departures in the airport pulling bags out of the trunk. Once Arizona checked her luggage her and Callie stood outside the security area silently waiting.

Callie cleared her throat and caught Arizona's eye. "Call me when you land."

"Sure."

"I'll miss you," Callie said for the 100th time since she found out Arizona was leaving. She grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled her into a tight hug.

Arizona was still rattled by their conversation but couldn't help melting into Callie's embrace. "I'll miss you so much too. I love you Calliope."

Callie smiled down at the shorter woman and kissed her before saying "I love you too." With that she turned her girlfriend around and gently pushed her towards the ID check. Arizona walked away with her carry-on and boarding pass in hand. A few times she glanced back before she reached the line, and every time she looked Callie was looking back, smiling that loving smile that stole Arizona's heart. The surgeon prayed that the next two weeks would go by quickly. She already missed her Calliope.

* * *

**AN 2: I hope you all don't hate me. If you're reading, thank you for staying with me. I may not update every week but I'm going to try. There's about 10 chapters left, and I promise not to leave again.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here's another chapter my rockers! Enjoy!**

* * *

Callie had little motivation to climb out of bed without Arizona's early morning rise and shine routine. Every day the blonde got up and made coffee while the radio played quietly in the kitchen. Almost always Callie found her shimmying around the marble-top island in lacy panties and the singer's baggy t-shirt.

Rolling over into the empty spot in the bed Callie just sighs and tries to go back to sleep. She might have done so successfully if there wasn't a loud rapping at her door. "Torro! Hey! Let me in for God's sake!"

For a while he went on against his friend's best effort to drown him out. But, Mark's voice was immutable, so Callie slithered out of bed and stumbled to the door. All her drapes were drawn and the condo looked a lot like a cave, and it took no time for Mark to comment.

"Are you in mourning or something? Allergic to vitamin D?"

"Up your's Mark. I'm just enjoying my solitude," the singer deadpanned.

"Well I'm not letting you rot away in here. You smell like feet and look like hell. Even I wouldn't do you. Now get in the shower..."

"Markkk, I don't wanna," the Latina whined as she was pushed towards her bathroom. "Let me be depressy."

"Not a chance in hell Toro."

Mark grabbed a few towels and some provocative underwear and shoved them into his friend's arms.

"What's with the sexy undies? We're not doing the dirty Mark," Callie sassed incredulously.

"I know that super star, but women feel sexy when they were sexy stuff. So put on the damn under and let's go do something fun!"

With a dramatic 'humph' and an unamused expression, Callie decided to go along with her friend's plan. After showering and getting dressed they made the descent down into the real world. Dozens of floors closer to earth, they stepped off the elevator and into the pristine high-rise lobby. Clad in her dark shades and civilian clothes, Callie made her way out into the sunlight for the first time in two days.

"Alright. Teds said you have to make your recording session today because you missed the last two. So let's grab lunch Bella's, then the studio, then we'll shop," Mark explained as they waited for the Continental to pull around front.

"Shop? Shopping for what?"

"I don't know, don't women just like to spend money. Like a therapy thing right?"

"No!" Callie exclaimed with an offended snarl. But after a beat of thought…. "yes."

"Shopping it is. It'll be fun."

* * *

The McCormick Place in Chicago is a conference center to rival all conference centers. The different wings span a few full city blocks, and there are a dizzying number of rooms, halls, and theaters. Arizona took a taxi to the adjacent hotel where she was staying and was lost every second after. Her first few days weren't so bad because she was just popping in on seminars and expos, but today was her turn to lead. Her first presentation was in one hour and her brochure map was failing her as she walked through the halls. With her head down and her feet pacing she wasn't able to avoid the woman stopped in front of her, even though she looked up just before.

"What the?!" A dark haired woman spun around after being almost knocked to the ground. Though startled she wasn't too upset with the clueless blonde.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I was just trying to find Conference C113 but I have two left feet and a terrible sense of direction. So sorry," Arizona pleaded. Her embarrassment spread over her face with bright red blush. She noticed the other woman had dropped all her things and quickly knelt down to help gather them.

"It's fine, really. I don't know where I'm going either. Hence my idle loitering in the middle of the hall." Together the two women got all the papers in order and stood up to go about their days. "I'm Cameron Kalani, Miami DD."

"Arizona Robbins, Miami MD. I just moved there but it's nice to have a fellow Miami physician here."

"Well I think there's more than two of us but it's nice to have run into you," Cameron jested with a soft laugh.

Taking a second to look the dentist over Arizona noticed her chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes. She seemed overwhelmingly exotic in a way that caught the peds surgeon off guard. After a moment of silence and awkward smiling Arizona looked down at the brochure in her hand and remembered she was going to be late.

"So anyway. Very sorry about being a complete airhead, _again_. And it was um….nice meeting you Dr. Kalani, and maybe I'll see you around." After offering a better smile Arizona turned down the hall and continued her search. By some small miracle she made it to her presentation on time and was set up early.

A few minutes before beginning she got a call from Karev. Because he couldn't come to the medical conference he was being eyes and ears for Arizona back in her peds ward. Luckily, his call brought very good news.

"Hey Robbins, we got the go ahead from chief, UN, and the FDA to start our trial. We're looking at five families already interested and tons more to come. So when you're done with your fancy speeches get your ass back here so we can get started."

* * *

"That's a wrap," calls the engineer from outside the recording booth. Callie slides off her headphones and smiles at her production team. Good sessions in the studio were always a good pick-me-up.

"Callie T lays down another chart-topper," someone sings from the couch in the studio. Callie laughs a little before leaning over the control board and playing back the recording.

As the music fills the room everyone unconsciously starts to bob their heads and vibe to the sound. As the song went on the DJ adjusted a few settings and laid background vocals until it was almost radio ready.

When it was over everyone clapped and cheered. It felt like one of those songs that blew up fast and stayed around a while, and everyone knew it. Mark got up out the office chair he was reclining in at the opposite end of the control panel and stood behind his best friend. With two hands firmly on her shoulders he looked over her head at the sound screen. Though it was just lines and symbols he knew he was looking at something great.

"You still amaze me sometimes Torro," he said warmly.

The singer pulled him down into a hug and thanked him for being her friend for all these years. "What would I do without you Mark?"

"Probably get into a lot less trouble," he joked. They both laughed at the accuracy of it all. The engineer and DJ kept toying with the sound while Callie gave interval input here and there. An hour later they were done for the day and her and Mark left.

Their first stop was Mark's favorite boutique to buy arbitrary gifts in case he forgot a special lady's birthday on short notice. They sold every major designer and didn't know the meaning of the word 'sale'. Things from this shop were generally regarded as strictly for the elite, so it always left pretty women feeling very special and affection towards Mark Sloan.

He and Callie wandered around for a bit picking things up and pointing things out. Occasionally Mark would grab something and make fun of it only to have Callie do the same with something else. It seemed that he had managed to get the Latina back in better spirits.

"You love her," Mark asked out of the blue. At first Callie didn't even realize he was talking to her but when he stopped and stared, she caught on.

"Who? Arizona?" Mark just nodded.

"More than anything," she replied. It didn't take a second thought.

"I used to love you Callie."

They both froze.

"Mark…."

"_Used to_, being the key words. I told Teddy I wanted to fight for you. I told her I didn't want to give up on my happy ending with you." Callie closed her eyes as if the words were literally hurting her. "Let me finish," Mark insisted.

"She told me if I loved you I would let you be happy. With Arizona. So, that's what I'm doing."

Callie looked up from the empty space she was focused on trying to hide her emotions, and was met with an apologetic smile. Mark didn't say anything else and she really didn't have a response. Instead they stood comfortably acknowledging how important their friendship was and how much it meant to keep it. And when that feeling set in Mark picked up a poodle shaped clutch from the shelf and held it to his face.

"There's a similarity, right," he asked playfully, showing his clenched teeth like a wolf.

"Yeah, you're a regular dog," Callie teased with a throaty laugh. She shoved past Mark and his antics and kept searching the store for something he could buy multiples of. In the back of her mind she sighed a huge sigh of relief. If things were at all less certain with Arizona it was nice to know she still had her friend, and he was actually rooting for her.

* * *

Sometime around 10 PM Eastern time Callie got a call from a very excited Arizona.

"First things first. Tell me you finally got out of bed," the surgeon demanded of her girlfriend. She was all too aware of the morbid state the star had been in. She may have had something to do with Mark showing up that morning.

"Yes, dear," Callie said with feigned obedience and a hint of sass. "How was your day?"

"Let's see…I ran into a dentist from Miami. I mean _literally_ ran into her. Almost got permanently lost, then found my room, gave a super awesome speech on adolescent myocardial infarction, then got news that my Africa trial got a green light!" Arizona practically screamed the last bit. Though Callie couldn't see, she could definitely hear the beaming smile her girlfriend no doubt was wearing 1,000 miles away in her empty hotel room.

"I have absolutely no idea what half of that means but I'm happy because you're happy sweetie…now, what?"

"I gave a speech on childhood heart attacks and got approval for some important research that's going to save the lives of hundreds of tiny humans. Yay!"

"Wow! And all I did today was go shopping for overpriced one-night-stand goody bags. I now feel like shit," Callie half-joked with a wry laugh.

"I'm just glad you did _something_. I felt terrible thinking you were home burrowed under the sheets hiding from the sun."

"Only because I miss you. But I think I'm over the vampire spell for now. We'll see if it lasts the next 11 days."

Arizona sighed an airy breath of amusement. Callie's sad demeanor was kind of cute given how highly she prioritized time with Arizona. She could be super busy, running around hardly noticing her girlfriend's absence. Instead, the super star could hardly think of anything else, and it showed in an adorable way.

"I promise to celebrate my homecoming in _amazing_ fashion," there was a lusty drop in Arizona's voice, "if you're still human when I get there."

"Oh really," Callie husked, reflexively shimmying her shoulders in her flirty way even though Arizona wasn't there to see.

"Oh yeah! You'll wish I left all the time Calliope."

"Nahhh. I would never wish for a day without Arizona...never."

* * *

**Raise your hand if you think you know what's going to happen...another chapter sooner than later! Peace!**


	23. Chapter 23

**This chapter is a bridge into a little mo plot. Hope you all like it! **

* * *

"That's how we've promoted Miami general to a leader in response time to adolescent myocardial infarction. Our hope is to develop skill labs available to satellite programs so other hospitals can become certified in the 'under five minute technique'. We are confident we can save more lives. Save…more…kids."

A rapturous applause comes from the crowd in the presentation hall as Arizona finishes her speech. After her first two days presenting she was moved to a larger space to accommodate the interest she was garnering from the visiting physicians. It's needless to say her amiableness and brilliance took hold of everyone who came to hear her.

Several doctors lingered around to ask more intimate questions while the room was readied for the next event. The very last person to come meandering down the stadium-style stairs was Dr. Kalani.

"We meet again," she greeted Arizona with a friendly smile and a handshake.

"Thankfully, this time I'm not being a total goofball."

"Well after my question I may be the goofball..."

Arizona knit her brow and laughed awkwardly. She wasn't sure where this was headed.

"I don't know how out-of-left-field this seems but I'm interested in your Africa trial. And I know you're not set up, and you're here for the adolescent heart attack stuff, I just..." Cameron stopped and took a heavy breath. Something was making her as uneasy as Arizona, who was glancing around the room looking for a reason to allude her rambling acquaintance.

"I want to be in your trial," the dentist finally blurted out.

Arizona was not any more clear on what was happening. "It's for kids though, I'm in peds...You know, not that you aren't nice, and may be..._from Africa_? I-I-I don't know but-"

"No not me. For my daughter! I need my daughter to be in your trial."

* * *

Leaning impatiently against Marks doorframe is one ticked off Latina. With big dark frames meant to clout out sun rays that offend her hungover sight, Callie waits for her friend to open the door. It's been five minutes since he said 'just one sec'.

"Byeeee Mark. Call me," some scantily clothed woman purrs over her shoulder as she saunters out the door, shoving past Callie.

"What the? Excuse you too," she mumbles in response as she watches Mark's slumber buddy disappear into the elevator. She walks into the open door and is pleased with the darkness. "You must do em good Mark if they don't even recognize me when they leave."

"They've had more than enough celebrity by the time I'm done. Sorry to say, you'd be a D list star by my bedroom standards." Mark walks out into his living room with a towel around his waist and flops onto the couch.

Callie scoffs at his arrogance. Looking over her shades she glares at him. "I'm the best that's ever been in that bedroom. Don't flatter yourself, because I'm amazing...ah-mazing!"

Mark just glances up at Callie, impishly smirking. He's being intentionally crass and she knows it. He relaxes into the smooth leather cushions and all but falls asleep, leaving himself quite vulnerable. He jumps from his light daydream when he hears a shutter flash.

"Callie..." he says with a flat, stern tone. The look in his eyes reveal his suspicion that his friend has done the unthinkable.

"Mark..." The singer chimes in response, furiously working her fingers on her phone.  
"No," he hollers while he scrambles to his feet. By the time he's gathered himself Callie's already darted out the way. "I'll kill you Torro! My publicist will kill you! This is not okay!"

"Ahhh! No! Get!" Callie yelps as she moves just out of Mark's reach every time he closes in. "Done!" She holds her phone high in the air like a heavy weight championship belt.

Mark snatches it and looks at the twit pic of him snoozing with his mouth open and limbs strewn about his couch. He watches as the numbers skyrocket instantly. "You…just...ugh," is as much as he can spit out.

"You love me," Callie says with an exceptionally vibrant smile.

"Yeah and you owe me 1,000 bucks. That's what I'm charging per frame now days," he replies matter-of-factly and in defeat.

With the shenanigans behind them they both made it out the condo with their sun-glasses and dressed-down celebrity attire. They took Mark's Jeep down to a secluded beach and grabbed a meal not many get to indulge in, yet alone just as a quick lunch. In the midst of pricey sandwiches and sparkling waters, Callie can't help but having her mind wander to Arizona. Since they had met she had seriously toned down the way she lived. Not that she had any regrets. In fact, having Arizona made her feel more grounded, more alive, than any luxury car or excessively expensive meal. She realized, sitting in a pagoda thirty feet from rushing, cool Miami ocean-side, that she hadn't been really living before she met Arizona. If anything, she'd just been playing a role.

In an instant she pulled out her phone and pulled up Arizona's number. She tried to recall her girlfriend's schedule but all the times were buzzing around her mind along with her own schedule. She frowned openly at her phone, as if it were to blame for her slight amnesia.

"You'll get wrinkles," Mark says casually while he continues to fork at his salad.  
"What," Callie answers, confused about what he's saying because her thoughts had carried her away.

"You're frowning like that and you're going to have some not-so-sexy crows feet," her friend reiterates, gesturing to her face with his fork.

"Shut it. I'm just…thinking, that's all."

"About Arizona," Mark states more than asks.

Callie just nods her head and looks back down at her phone. The little picture next to Arizona's number is the blurriest self-photo anyone has ever taken, and she laughs at the memory of her girlfriend trying to take it. "It's bad how incomplete I feel right now, right? I'm a grown woman, I shouldn't need someone this bad…right?"

"Needing someone is not wrong. It's love, Torro. You said it yourself, you love her. And if she loves you she won't mind if you ring her while she's busy."

"But what if she's giving a speech or-"

"She answers or she doesn't. Just call," Mark insists.

Callie puckers her lips contemplatively and wonders if she should. Eventually she decides no harm could come of it. If Arizona didn't answer she'd just leave a cute voicemail and talk with her later.

* * *

Ever since Lone Star was handed over to Teddy, and renamed Ultimate Recordings, the new CEO has been busier than ever. Still, she makes time for the one client she kept- Callie T. It's no easy task managing a company and an outrageously unruly character like Callie. It seems every time Teddy looks up there's more work to be done and more problems to solve. It's safe to say that no manager had to overcome the promotion obstacles Callie presented being in a lesbian relationship, involved in a scandal, and having some vague relation to the death of the century's biggest douche bag.

Teddy paced through her office with her Bluetooth in, explaining, to the best of her ability, why People Magazine would have to wait for their interview with Callie. The singer was trying her best to get her next album well underway before she started promo. At that certain point in time there were only 3 or 4 well defined tracks and it was no telling if they would even make onto the album once all 15 written songs were recorded.

"We're asking for a 2 month extension. If you want Callie T talking about her new album, giving you the inside information about her new vision, then you'll have to wait."

On the other line a thin brunette in an equally volumous office was rubbing her head in aggravation. Her people needed the booking for the next publishment and needed the interview to actually provide some news for readers that they couldn't get from any and every web page on the Internet.

"Okay hear me out. We need Callie to cover next month, and we want to do the feature on her. If she can't give us news on the album, what can she give us? We're desperate," the mag rep bargained.

"Callie is trying to get back to her low profile life..."

"Her what?! Theodora we've been working together for 10 years. Don't give me that PR bullshit." The rep plopped into her chair and flung her quirky thick-framed glasses down on her desk. "Callie T has been a tabloid artist since she left broadway. There's no undoing that now."

Teddy sighed infatically. Who was she kidding? Apparently not her fellow hollywood business woman. She walked over to her ceiling-to-floor window and let the sun warm her face. Looking out into the Miami landscape she could only imagine where her friend was, and what trouble she was getting into. She thought for a beat and realized Callie would never be low profile. Callie T was an austantatious star and had to take advantage of her place in the spotlight.

"Okay...if we can get a percentage of March sales I'll give you the inside on the Mac trial, his death, and the love story most people would say is straight out of a fiction novel."  
"I did always say you were a smart woman Theodora. I'll have some of my people write it up. Smooches." And the line clicked dead.

Teddy kept her eyes trained on the buildings below and hoped to God that this interview did more good than bad. She hoped for once the trouble would stay at bay for her oldest friend and only client. Callie deserved that much.

* * *

**Well I'm thinking maybe those with their hands raised might have put them down...? I think this new path will be fun everyone, so stick around! Happy reading!**


	24. Chapter 24

**This is the last filler chapter so I hope you all like it and are excited for the ride up ahead! Enjoy!**

* * *

Arizona walked into a crowded pizza restaurant a five-minute taxi ride from The McCormick Place and was surprised how homey it felt. Until then she had only seen the hotel and the conference center- all polished marble, shampooed carpets, and undoubtedly overpriced tapestry. The sign outside said Ricobene's and the smell inside was heavenly. She asked for help finding a woman with dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Oh yes, I just seated a Dr. Kalani?" The hostess asked to make sure she had the right table in mind.

"Yes," Arizona sang with a dimpled smile. She was led to a booth where Cameron was already eating a large Chicago-style pizza.

"_Sho shorry. Iwassuperhumgry_," the dentist mumbled through a mouthful of cheese and sauce.

Arizona just shook her head as she giggled and slid into her seat. She ordered a lemonade and pulled a slice onto her plate.

"This looks divine," she practically moaned. "Though I wouldn't have chosen it as conversation food."

"Yeah, no. But every time I come here I have to have Ricobene's," Cameron smiled. She glanced down at her greasy hands and laughed too. "I guess it's terribly unprofessional though, huh?"

"Hmm, just a tad."

They both laughed, long and hard. It wasn't that funny but it was a little depressing how much the medical conference had to do with malpractice, incurable disease, and lost lives. All of it left one very void of laughter. The best anyone managed was tight smiles in hopes that 1000s of doctors in one place, talking about the same stuff, would help make things better.

"Thank you for coming," Cameron finally said once they could breathe. "I know I'm asking a lot and you came here to make a difference in an entirely different area. I'm just supportive of what you're doing and feel like it was fate almost, that I ran into you-"

"I ran into you actually..." Arizona cut in jestfully.

"Regardless of who did the crashing, I'm grateful."

Arizona waved off the appeal. "I love kids. I specialize in helping tiny humans and I find no problem in helping yours."

From then on there was a lofty amount of medical talk despite this being a respite of sorts. Cameron's daughter was from West Africa and suffered from a heart defect that appeared at an unrealistic frequency in her region. Arterial transposition defects were appearing at an alarming rate, resulting in uninsured, poverty-ridden kids having misconnected arteries. Rolanda, or Ro as Cameron affectionately called her baby girl, was lucky enough to have been adopted by a mommy in the position to help her.

"Ro's TGA is exceptionally problematic. She didn't have a septal defect and the Rashkind was unsuccessful. Her cyanosis is still life threatening," Cameron explained.

"Here's the problem." Arizona pulled out a copy of the info packet she planned to give to prospective families in her trial. She opened up to a diagram of a heart. "Kids from Rolanda's home have weaker hearts due to maternal malnutrition. When I was in Africa I saw kids with left ventricular walls weaker than 80-year-old men...so, you can only imagine how weak, the already weaker right ventricle is. Now imagine that puny chamber trying to pump barely oxygenated blood to her whole body. It just...it can't. Her Rashkind was probably unsuccessful because her left atrium is too under-developed. Rolanda is suffering from more than TGA Cameron."

Dr. Kalani looked up with a sad smile. She knew these things. She was a dentist, but after she was told the one-month-old baby she adopted had TGA, she all but specialized in cardio. "She's a fighter though. She's on her third month with the Rashkind and she's still going. If your 'arterial switch' method works- which I know it will- she can make it to her 16th. I believe that Arizona."

Arizona couldn't bring her eyes back up to meet with the defeated, hazel pair across from her. Her trial was going to include the stipulation of a successful Rashkind, or else she ran the risk of losing all her patient's before she even got a chance to operate. Cyanosis was fatal for infants, something the peds surgeon knew all too well. Dr. Kalani was asking a lot.

"Please," Cameron begged softly. Water welled in her eyes because she was very aware this was her last chance to save her daughter. She adopted Ro hoping to give her the life no one else could, but then she found out about Ro's medical problem and quickly felt overwhelmed with the responsibility of manifesting a miracle.

Finally Arizona looked up and said, "If she's going to be my first patient we'll need to schedule an interview...right?" Her voice cracked a little.

Something between a sigh, a laugh, and a sob gurgled from Cameron's throat as she let the tears fall. Then she just laughed and cried all at once. Ten seconds later she was leaning over the table holding Arizona tightly saying 'thank you' over and over, like a mantra.

"We'll get her to her 16th," Arizona replied as she returned the embrace. _The things people say when they feel heroic..._

* * *

"You what!?" Callie was relaxed into the leather chair opposite Teddy's, but sat up once she heard about the People deal. "A tell all? Why in the world Ted's!?"

Teddy winced at the power of Callie's voice. When she was angry, the Latina had a sharp tone that could cut through anyone's self-confidence, reducing them to a submissive puddle. "Hear me out," she started slowly.

She got up and sat on the edge of her desk in front of Callie. "We both know how much damage there is to be undone. Cal…you were intimately related to the biggest scandal of this decade. You're out and proud. Your fan base is fluctuating in a scary way."

Callie let the words sink in and the scowl melted away.

"You want to reel them back in. Get them to recommit to you and your brand," Teddy reiterated.

The singer's eyes closed. She understood more clearly that Teddy had her best interest in mind, as usual. Her manager reached down and grabbed her shoulders.

"Just be honest. Just be the Callie I love and it will fine," Teddy reassured.

"Fine Teds. But _please_ don't let this come back and bite me in the ass…"

"That's only going to happen if you let it."

Callie stood up and slid her glasses on. Teddy asked when she was free in the next week for the interview. She didn't have an answer because it was going to be Arizona's first week home and they hadn't made plans yet.

"I'll get back to you. I'm meeting Mark at a some CK event he's doing today so I'll be busy the rest of the day," Callie said as she walked towards the door.

"Stay out of trouble you two." Sometimes Teddy played the role of a mother.

"Yes mom," Callie groaned over her shoulder as she disappeared into the hall. She rode the elevator alone and made the drive to the promo event in silence, feeling the melancholy silence associated with her girl friend's absence. She was more than ready for Arizona to be home. She'd been missing her since the moment she walked away in the airport.

She pulled up and saw a photo-op area, a paparazzi corral, and a couple random security personnel. She heard her name being called and turned to see it was Mark. He was waiting for her outside the limo he rode in. She stepped out her Continental and tossed the keys to an acne-ridden teen in a red valet jacket.

"Thanks for coming Torro. I must've pissed off every woman in Miami because _none_ of my girls answered my texts."

"It's a side affect of being a man-whore," Callie deadpanned.

"Haha…you're a riot," he replied dryly with an unamused smile.

She broke a quick grin to show her innocence and kissed him on the cheek. Mark offered his arm and they proceeded to the Calvin Klein backdrop placed behind the red carpet.

"Smile," Mark muttered through his pearly whites.

* * *

Callie walked through her condo with headphones in listening to another pre-track for her new album. She hummed mostly, working through the lyric changes she was trying to perfect. Her eyes closed and it was as if she could see the notes, feel the words, and get lost in the sound. One hand had a notepad, the other a pen. Her nano was clipped to her shirt collar and she practically floated across the marble tiles. Slowly the hums turned into bellowing serenades, bouncing off the high ceilings and showering down around her as she continued. It was a comfortable third reality she reached when she delved into her music, and it only took a loud buzzing of her phone to pull her back down to Earth.

She grabbed her cell and read a text from Arizona.

_-Busy? Can you call me?_

Callie called right away and answered with as little excitement as she could manage. She was expecting the call but had forgotten while she worked on her album.

"That was fast," Arizona answered.

"I'm just at home working on some music. I wasn't busy," Callie explained.

"I'll be home tomorrow. Excited?"

Callie pretended to think about it and Arizona scoffed in feigned offense. "Yeah right...I'm going crazy here without you. _Honestly_..."

Arizona picked up on the hint of melancholy weighing on her girlfriend and was happy to be headed home. "Same here, so we can just be crazy together," she teased. This earned her a laugh that led into lighter conversation.

Every other sentence was understandably "I miss you." It was obvious their time apart was only making them appreciate their time together more. It would have been nice for Arizona to get back and for them to just indulge in each other for days on end. Unfortunately that's wasn't a realistic option for a celebrity singer and a surgeon.

"Monday I'll have to get right to work, I have my first patient interview for the trial. _But..._Sunday I'm all your's." Arizona hoped it would be a fair trade.

"I guess one full day will have to do for now. It seems like nothing though," Callie replied, hoping she didn't sound whiny.

"I know. I didn't think we would have a participant already and I could have done all the paper work at your place. Somehow I managed to get myself involved with one of those tragic medical things...I may have shot myself in the foot."

"What do you mean? I'm a little lost here." Callie had made her way to the kitchen and was sitting in a bar stool at the island. She swiveled around lazily trying to focus in and understand her girlfriend.

Arizona wrinkled her nose trying think how she would explain herself. "I met a dentist from Miami my second day here and turns out she'd been looking into my trial because her daughter suffers from the disease we're working on. Thing is she's got a slim chance of survival but I agreed anyway," Arizona said, tailing off her sentence meekly, knowing she'd made a decision with her heart and not her head.

Callie thought for a second and briefly considered telling Arizona she was making a mistake. Instead she broke the silence with,"You are amazing Arizona Robbins. Maybe you took on a lot of work too early. But if anyone can do it, it'd be you."

"When did you get so good at romantic supportive stuff?" Callie could almost hear the stress falling away, and see the smile growing on her girl's face.

"I was born this way sweetie." The line practically rolled off Callie's tongue it was so smooth.

"Oh I see. Well I'll have to show my utmost appreciation for that natural talent when I get home," the peds surgeon husked in reply.

On the other line Callie's mouth went a little slack jaw at the thought before she had a comeback. "Your accolades are welcomed here."

* * *

Callie waited curbside at the airport arrivals terminal. She was dressed down in attempts to blend in as she stood outside her Bentley. She had flowers hidden behind her back and a smile already spread across her face from the mere anticipation of reuniting with her girl.

Something blew by her feet and she looked down and followed the floating piece of paper as it tumbled further down the walkway. But when she looked up her eyes found those familiar, yet excitingly radiant blue eyes she missed so dearly. Arizona was beelining towards her and was airborne before Callie could even say "I missed you."

Instinctively she revealed her hidden arm and outstretched both to catch the giddy blonde. Their lips came crashing together as Arizona fell into Callie. For a few seconds everything real and near evaporated, leaving just them spinning in their perfect embrace. And even after the world fell back into place and their lips parted Arizona didn't loosen her hug around Callie's neck, opting to drop her head in the crook of the brunette's neck instead.

"God I missed you," she mumbled into the tan, soft flesh her nose was pressed against.

"I missed you too Zo," Callie sighed into the golden locks that were now in her face. Not that she was complaining. She bent her knees and let Arizona ground her feet but kept hold of her waist, their fronts still touching intimately. "I am all kinds of happy to have you back."

"I'm happy to be back." Arizona stole another quick kiss and let a few seconds pass where they just soaked in the minute bliss of simply looking into each other's eyes. Then an unceremonious clearing of the throat broke their gaze.

"Oh!" Arizona pulled away from Callie slightly and turned a bit to face the woman awkwardly hovering behind her. "This...is my first patient's mother. Dr. Cameron Kalani," she presented.

Callie peaked a brow at Arizona for two reasons. One being that she didn't know the two women flew back together, and hadn't heard of any such plans. The other being an unsettling realization that the nerdy dentist she pictured was nothing short of an tropical looking knock-out. The music star was no stranger to the presence of beauty but found herself taken aback.

Eventually she put her thoughts in order, glancing a few times at Arizona's nervous smile. "Uh...nice to meet you. Callie," the Latina offered.

Cameron accepted the proffered hand that came with the introduction and suddenly realized something herself. "Wow! Wait...Callie? Callie T? You're _thee_ Callie T?"

Just when the playing field seemed leveled, there was always the 'I'm a celebrity' card. Callie couldn't suppress her shit-eating grin as she admitted that she was in fact the famous Callie T.

"This is...I can't believe...I'm such a huge fan!" Cameron stammered a bit as she kept shaking Callie's hand faster and faster.

Arizona stayed hooked by Callie's non-free arm and watched the exchange silently. She had thought this moment would be weird when Cameron switched her flight so they could have time to talk about Ro. She was happy with the overall turnout and couldn't help staring at the proud smile on her girlfriend's face. Without realizing, her thoughts became audible. "Yeah...I'm a pretty lucky girl..."

* * *

**I'll try to get the next one up sooner than later. I'm working on the next Growing Old chapter too, so bear with me, my rockers. Peace!**


End file.
